Revelry and Fealty
by Saltwater Romance
Summary: Besides, great men do not prosper in the shadows of others—in battle, or in love.
1. Prologue

**Revelry and Fealty**  
By Saltwater Romance

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Salud!" I cheerfully cried out as I clinked my glass with the one in my friend's hand, bringing it against the bar counter, and then quickly swallowing the liquor. The sensation of the liquid blazing a warm trail from my throat to my naval flushed my cheeks. Despite this, the stupid grin on my face never faltered. Tonight marked the turning point in our lives. Tonight was a night of celebration, and nothing could ruin this joyous occasion.

I watched my dark-haired companion dab a napkin across her lips after finishing the drink. It was rare for Hotaru Imai to indulge in the festivities, but tonight was different. After tonight, nothing will ever be the same.

"How was it?" I searched for a grimace on her face.

Instead, she shrugged with a nonchalant expression, "Okay. I would prefer whiskey though."

I chuckled. It was a universal fact that Hotaru Imai exclusively drank whiskey, but tonight was also my night. So, sugary concoctions were on the table—literally.

I waved at the bartender to grab her attention, "I'll take another one."

"I won't," Hotaru stated flatly, "Just whiskey neat please."

The bartender nodded at us and went on to fix our drinks while greeting the customers that were taking the seats next to us. I propped my elbow on the counter, using it to rest my head as I gazed into two beautiful pools of lavender, "You know, I don't think I've ever seen your eyes sparkle like this before."

She stared at me without blinking, "Why color me surprised, Sumire. I am shocked. Are you hitting on me?"

I chuckled, "No. I'm just saying that this is the happiest you've ever looked. It looks like a 50 pound weight has been lifted off of your shoulders."

A small smile tugged on her lips, "Well, think about it. All of my hard work has finally paid off. I got accepted into the program of my dreams with a full ride. I am going to get paid essentially for conducting research on the topic I've been obsessed with since I was six years old. What more could I possibly ever ask for?"

Being reminded of the hardships we overcame together since we met, my eyes started to get misty. In those days, we would trek three miles uphill from our dingy apartment to the grocery store every week. We would wake up at dawn to get to class after two bus transfers. We would be at the mercy of bad weather, bad traffic, bad bosses, unforgiving professors, and unlucky fate. Most days, it felt like we were fighting a losing battle. Most days, we would survive on packages of ramen, cans of soup, and 88 cent frozen dinners until we were able to receive food stamps. Most days, I cried, feeling like I was suffocating from barely being able to keep my head above water. Most days, Hotaru had to lend me her strength to keep fighting for that piece of paper.

It was worth it. That piece of paper was worth it.

Our blood, sweat, and tears paid off. We walked across that stage together in disbelief that it was finally over.

We sacrificed everything for those degrees—those flimsy pieces of paper that were the only records of our trials and tribulations—but they were worth it. By God, they were worth it.

She was moving forward as one of the top PhD candidates in her field. I was moving forward after securing a position with Giorgio Armani, a luxury brand that I hadn't even dared to dream of working for. We finally made it after those grueling four years.

"We did it, didn't we?" I sniffled as I happily drained the contents from the glass placed before me.

She nodded with that small smile, "We did it, Sumire."

"Pinch me," I murmured, "It doesn't feel real anymore. Have you started to pack?"

"Yes. All of my belongings are in boxes. Tomorrow I will be staying with my brother until the new semester starts."

Her response made me smile; that was so like her to be so methodical and organized. I haven't even begun to pack my stuff.

"Have you gotten winter clothes yet? I heard that it gets unbearably cold up north."

I wasn't surprised to hear her pragmatic answer, "No. I'll get them when I move; I doubt that winter clothes sold here can compete against the cold up there."

I laughed, "True. This year it snowed for the first time in three years, and it freaked everyone out."

My shoulders shook from mirth as someone brushed brusquely against me. My laughter stopped short because all of a sudden, I started seeing double. It was hard to breathe and with every blink, everything would spin around faster and faster. I looked around in a panic as black dots started to form at the edges of my vision, but I could barely turn my head to check our surroundings, so I just focused on her face. Even that was proving to be a chore. What is happening?

"Hotaru," I began, "I don't feel so well…"

She looked just as panicked as I did, "I don't either."

The only problem from her troubling words was that I wasn't able to hear them; I could only read her lips. I grabbed her hand, trembling as I mouthed, "I'm scared."

That's when I saw her eyes roll back, and her body slumped over.

Alarmed, I cried out, "Hotaru!"

This is it for us. I guess we won't be able to enjoy the fruits of our labor after all.

Can anyone help us? Anyone?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This story will be based off the game Ikémen Sengoku (Hideyoshi Toyotomi's route). I definitely have my gripes about this game (though, it is really addicting), but in terms of that story route, I was especially annoyed with how sassy the main character was in the very beginning and how meek/wishy-washy she turned out to be during the rest. I wanted to create a stronger and more independent character that stays true to her nature; I might be too western to accept the main character as she was in the game. Oh well, it did spur me into rewriting the storyline.

This is a warning for those who play that game- you will see strong parallels to it.

To those who haven't, I recommend playing that game (can be downloaded onto your phone for free). And if you're not interested in the game, then enjoy the ride of this story!


	2. Chapter One

**Revelry and Fealty**  
By Saltwater Romance

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

The air was so thick, it was suffocating me. When my mouth opened, a violent coughing fit escaped. My nostrils tingled and burned; my eyes snapped open when it finally registered to me. Fire! My vision blurred as I blinked back tears caused by the streams of billowing hot smoke.

Wait.

What?

My skin felt damp from a light mist falling from the sky. I was outside?! How did I get here?

I covered my nose to keep myself from inhaling this poison. Where was Hotaru? I frantically searched for her with my distorted vision, but the smoke was becoming unbearable. I'll never be able to reunite with her if I continued to stand here like an idiot! After being in many unfortunate life-or-death situations with her, I knew that my top priority was survival, and later when it was safe, to regroup with her.

As I struggled to my feet, I caught a figure sprawled out as if slumbering about 15 yards away. I crept closer as I made out that he was wearing a suit of ancient Japanese armor. From the corner of my eye, I could see another figure approaching with some sort of walking stick… That was now being held high over the owner's head… No! It was a sword! I was about to witness a murder!

Sparks from the flaming paper walls illuminated the sharp edge of the raised metal blade.

"Hey you! Look out!" I screamed frantically, hoping to wake the man on the floor. Although, dread filled me because if a fire couldn't wake him up, it was inevitable that a yell wouldn't either. Despite not rousing him, the attacker with the sword froze in his tracks. Then, as suddenly as he came, he fled.

Relief filled me as I ran over to the armored man and shook him urgently. He finally woke, eyelids fluttering lazily.

"Who are you?"

Are you joking? I woke up immediately distressed! How is he acting like everything about this situation was normal? If a burning building wasn't enough, he had a whole person out to kill him! I rose to my feet and implored urgently, "No time for introductions. Come on, let's get out of here!"

He didn't move an inch. Impatient from his lack of danger evaluation, "C'mon! Take my hand!"

At last! A reaction! He grabbed my hand. I held tight and hauled him to his feet. I ducked to be closer to the ground, and we ran for our lives through the blaze.

Seven minutes later, and I was amazed; we made it out! I'm not too sure how, but we made it out! The building behind us **—** though engulfed by uncontrollable flames **—** still retained the silhouette of a temple.

This felt so surreal. I had to be dreaming, right? Any moment now, I'll wake up, embarrassed to have passed out at the bar, to Hotaru's concerned face.

The man next to me finally spoke, albeit more to himself than me, "Someone tried to do away with me while I slept? Audacious, but foolish."

A cruel smile played on his lips, "Killing my guards and getting that close to me is another matter."

Now, he turned to me and demanded in a deep timber, "You there. Woman! Let go of me."

I stared at him blankly until he gestured to our connected hands. I fought in vain to keep my cheeks from flushing as I pulled my hand back, "Oh. Sorry."

"You saved my life."

It was a statement, not a question. A thoughtful expression splayed across his harsh features, "You may just be some girl that the monks snuck in for amusement, but I owe you my thanks."

"Really?" taken aback, I snorted, "I must have missed all the amused monks in that massive fire we just escaped."

Who exactly have I just saved?

He was dressed like a star in a samurai drama and spoke like one too. His crimson eyes were proud and brutal. But I could tell by the make of his attire that it was authentic—as authentic as the sword hanging on his belt.

Noticing my appraisal of him, a frown twisted on his lips, "What are you staring at? Surely you know who I am."

"I really don't."

There was no point in lying.

With an arch of an eyebrow, "You saved me without knowing who I am? You're not expecting a reward or favor?"

"It's called being a good samaritan," I muttered under my breath and rolled my eyes. It's a crime to just loiter around and let someone get murdered right in front of you! That would make you an accomplice! I've gotten it this far without a criminal record; I wasn't about to start now!

Taking my reply as a negative, he smirked, but his eyes remained chilly, "So be it. I shall tell you my name. I am the man who will rule all under the sun—"

I held up a hand, a headache suddenly overcoming me. This sounded like I was about to hear a villainous monologue from Team Rocket, "Actually. You know what? I'm not interested. Like at all. You really don't need to tell me."

"What?"

The dumbfounded look on his face transformed into one of amusement, "You're a curious one, woman. No one has ever spoken so impudently to me before."

Then he barked out a loud laugh that echoed far into the night.

I'm sorry. What is happening right now that's remotely funny? There was a burning building behind us that could easily spread fire at any moment. A man just attempted his life, and I have no idea where I am. But he is laughing like I told him the world's best joke? I glanced at his face and shivered; one thing's for sure **—** that wicked smile of his could kill a kitten.

Once his laughter died down, his crimson eyes bored into mine, "You intrigue me, which is almost as worthy of praise as saving my life. I am the Lord of the Azuchi Castle and the Daimyo of Owari, Natsume Hyuuga."

Natsume Hyuuga. He just said his name was Natsume Hyuuga! Though my mind was scrambled from the smoke, his name nonetheless registered. My mouth hung open.

I slowly turned toward the gate of the desecrated temple. A sign on it was engraved with the unmistakable name "Honno-ji."

"Um… W-what year is it?" I managed to stammer out.

Bemused, "It's 1582. Why?"

Knowledge that had been beaten into me since elementary history classes came to mind: in 1582, betrayed by Mochiage, Natsume Hyuuga committed suicide in the temple of Honno-ji.

This had to be a dream!

Wordlessly, I lifted my hand up to my cheek and slapped it. Hard.

Ow. Wincing, I realized that this couldn't be a dream… Unless… It was a super realistic one.

I guess I went back to the past to the precise night of Natsume Hyuuga's death.

I stared at him, horrified.

He lifted an eyebrow in response, "Why did you strike yourself?"

"..."

I couldn't do anything except stare at him. I could feel the blood draining from my face. Maybe I was just drunk. Please, God, tell me that I'm just drunk. But, waking up to the acrid smell of the burning temple had sobered me up. I wasn't drunk. Not by a longshot.

He crossed his arms against his chest, peevish, "I gave you my name. Now, it's your turn."

 _The_ Natsume Hyuuga—if he were to be believed—strode forward and took my chin in his hand, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

I shivered. So cold.

His eyes, though crimson like the flames dancing behind us, were devoid of all emotions.

"Give me your name."

Gulping, "Sumire Shouda."

"Sumire huh? It's a beautiful first name," his sneer belied true sincerity.

"Glad you like it. Now let go of me," I barked, his rudeness jerking me back to reality. Five centuries or not, I wouldn't let myself be manhandled if I could help it! I brushed off his hand and put some distance between us. Escaping death? Meeting Natsume Hyuuga? Being launched into the past? My head was spinning, and I was starting to quake. And that was before I heard a large group stomping towards us.

"Natsume, my lord, you're safe!" a voice rang out from a distance.

Who is this now?

A man arriving at the front of a unit of soldiers rushed toward us. His honeyed locks curled prettily around his face, and his hazel eyes were wide with concern.

"Yuu? Why are you here? Where is Koko?"

"Lord Kokoro sent me ahead. He should be here shortly," the man called Yuu took in the sight of the burning temple with a frown, "We received information about an assassination attempt. It appears to have been true. I had my men search the grounds, but whoever it was had already fled."

Without a pause, he gestured to me, "If I may ask, who is this? I saw the two of you leave the temple together."

"Sumire, present yourself to my subordinate," Natsume indicated Yuu with a nod and then waited.

I glanced sideways at Natsume with a scowl. I don't care if he almost united the country or what. Major achievements did not negate major attitude, and I let him know exactly that, "I'm sorry, did I miss the part where I became a subordinate too? I don't have to follow your orders."

"Then you're choosing to disobey me?" a dangerous glint in his eyes.

I swallowed. Hard. My pulse quickened. Well, it was too late to back down now. My sneer matched the coldness of his glare.

"Please, this is on me," Yuu interjected, and with a gentle smile, he dismantled the growing tension, "It was rude of me not to introduce myself first. My name is Yuu Tobita. I serve at the side of Lord Kokoro Yome, Lord Natsume's right-hand man."

Finally, I tore my gaze from Natsume and gave Yuu a grudging smile, "Nice to meet you, I am Sumire Shouda."

This honey haired man seemed kind, which was a welcomed contrast from Natsume. And his name seemed familiar too… But I couldn't delve into that further; his bone structure entirely captured my attention. He was gorgeous-like a model! My fingers started itching, wanting to already sketch designs of clothing for him.

Interrupting my thoughts, Natsume informed Yuu, "I don't know who she is, but she woke me up and saw me to safety."

"She did?!" Yuu then bowed gratefully, embarrassing me, "I can't thank you enough for protecting our lord's life."

"Oh, I just did it without thinking," I waved my hand in front of my face bashfully.

"But what brought you here tonight?" Natsume inquired me suddenly.

Yuu echoed his sentiment, bopping his head up and down, "You don't appear to be a nun. And your dress is unusual. Are you from abroad?"

I glanced down at my attire, wincing. Though most of it was smoke damaged and there were noticeable tears, the shimmering of my gold sequined skirt shone in the moonlight. If my ensemble was considered bold for the bar KNOWN as _the_ place to hook up, I could only imagine what these men thought of me. The only positive thing? I could lie and pretend that my clothing got wrecked in the escape **—** and not purposely meant to be itty-bitty and micro mini.

"Actually, I'm from a different time than yours altogether."

"What?" both exclaimed, startled.

There was no lie that could possibly normalize my situation. Plus, I knew next to nothing about this time period; I would just slip up and get myself locked up or worse **—** beheaded! I might as well get everything out in the open, no matter how ludicrous sounding.

"I come from 500 years in the future."

They stared at me, flabbergasted.

Abruptly, Natsume chuckled, "She's a story-teller too. Although, I've never heard such an absurd tale."

Yuu gazed at me sympathetically, "You poor thing. The smoke from the fire was very disorienting, I'm sure."

I shrugged, accepting defeat. If some crazed looking person approached me with that line, I wouldn't believe them either. I guess, they were reacting better than I would; I probably would pepper spray that person in all honesty. Maybe even knee them in the groin and run. From my limited knowledge of movies and TV shows, if someone tells you that they're from the future, something bad was bound to happen. To you. Specifically.

I was probably a terrible omen for them then.

"Sit down over here and get some fresh air," Yuu ushered me to an open spot, "Someone will bring you a change of clothes."

Thank goodness for small favors.

"Once you're freshened up, you'll feel much better," Yuu assured me in a soothing tone.

"Thank you."

When I gave him a quick bow, Yuu took my hands in his, holding them until a soldier approached with a bundle.

"Now let's get you into these, shall we, Lady Sumire?" I really couldn't get enough of his smile. It was like angels were blessing me.

Once I'd finished changing, I stepped out of the tent. Yuu guided me to the center of the hastily assembled camp.

"Wait right here. I'll bring you a warm cup of water to clear your throat."

So thoughtful. Maybe, being here won't be as nerve wracking as I thought. But...With Yuu gone, the only other person nearby was Natsume.

"You clean up well."

Immediately, I tensed.

Not very good at complimenting, I see. The way his eyes appraised me brought a scowl to my face. I turned and kept my gaze on the entrance, waiting for Yuu. The smoke from the temple was starting to clear. Yuu's troops must have put out the fire. It's certainly easier to breathe now. I took a breath of the cool night air.

Someone parted the curtain and entered the camp.

It wasn't Yuu.

"My lord, I see that you are well," an imposing figure approached, though it was more his vibe than build that brought authority. When the two men stood side-by-side, Natsume was uncontestedly broader and taller. However, this man with cropped cocoa hair had eyes like two pools of bleak abysses. What was more disconcerting was his menacing aura-it was even more intense than Natsume's, if that was even possible.

"Mochiage?"

Mochiage? Mochiage! The person who staged a coup d'etat and murdered Natsume?!

"I hurried here when I heard about the attack, but it seems there was nothing for me to worry about," I shivered when I witnessed his smirk. Though Natsume's expressions were cold and harsh, it wasn't nothing compared to the cruel ones of Mochiage.

"You? Worry? Don't make me laugh. I've never even seen you break a sweat."

As I watched Natsume smile at the man that I knew to be his betrayer, another person burst through the curtain.

"Lord Natsume! Are you injured?!" a panicked voice greeted us. The newcomer had unruly sandy hair that shone in the lantern light. He had eyes the color of liquid gold, and his hysteria **—** though not pleasant **—** was like a balm to my nerves. Finally, another human being with normal human **—** and understandable-emotions.

"Koko," Natsume nodded in greeting before answering the question, "The only injury I suffer is the blow to my pride in letting my assailant escape."

"I see," a relieved smile.

Koko? As in Kokoro Yome?!

A yelp escaped from my lips, "And now Kokoro Yome shows up?!"

Oops. Did I say that out loud? Well, it's not like I ever expected to meet two of Japan's unifiers **—** they predated my time by centuries! **—** and let alone in the same night!

"Aren't we outspoken? Have we met?" Kokoro Yome arched a sardonic brow. All gentleness displayed when greeting Natsume vanished. Now, he was on guard.

Grimacing, I had an answer to my question. Yes. Yes, I did say that out loud. My bad.

"Let her be," Natsume dismissed my outburst, "Her name is Sumire. Oh. And yes, she saved my life."

"You saved Natsume's life…?" Mochiage frowned.

I had to bite my lip to hide a smirk. It looks like I obviously foiled his plan. But before I could think about the consequences of that action, he completed his thought with a tsk, "And you're such a slender thing. But it appears your courage makes up for it."

That was a creepy smile if I've ever saw one.

I'm willing to bet twenty dollars that I just got added to someone's hitlist.

I shuddered.

"Mochu, what are you doing here?" Koko scowled, the temperature dropping several degrees.

"I was wondering the same thing," Mochiage's insincere smirk never wavered, "I didn't know you were in Kyoto. What about the campaign?"

"When I heard about the threat on Lord Natsume's life, I dropped everything to come here," the frown on Koko's face deepened, "But I never heard anything about _you_ being in Kyoto."

"Are you implying something?" Mochiage's voice remained even, his smirk widened in challenge.

"Can you swear before our lord that you weren't plotting anything?" Koko hissed.

Mochiage didn't answer him. The two locked eyes, tension filling the space between them. Discord between Natsume's ranks was palpable, though understandable, I suppose. Mochiage did succeed in killing Natsume in my time. I can assume that his betrayal was already suspected, explaining Kokoro Yome's behavior.

"All men have secrets in these chaotic times. Are you saying you act with no ambition of your own?" Mochiage answered enigmatically.

"Stop being evasive. Confess," Kokoro's nostrils flared. He gripped his sword, ready to draw.

Another normal human being? Scratch that. He's even quicker to murder than those two **—** and those two looked as villainous as you can get!

"If I find that you played any part in this attack on our lord, Mochu, I'll show you no mercy," Kokoro spat in his direction, and Mochiage's eyes flashed at that sign of total disrespect.

Looks like I need to stop another murder! It's already been an eventful night; let's not add any more complications.

"I don't think it was him!" I blurted out before any swords could be unsheathed.

"What?" both men gawked at me.

I guess they forgot all about my existence.

I straightened my shoulders and explained my reasoning.

"I caught a glimpse of the man who attacked Natsume, but the drape of his **—** " I gestured over to Mochiage, "clothing is all wrong."

Plus, Mochiage's attire was spotless. Unless Mochiage had the forethought to bring an extra pair of clothing, hide it, escape the vicinity while Yuu's soldiers were searching for the attacker, change, and come charging back, then I highly doubt that it was him attempting to land the killing blow on Natsume.

I squinted my eyes at the man. Unless…. Unless he was more insidious than I was giving him credit for…

Before my thoughts could scare me any further, Kokoro scowled, "Sumire was it? Stay out of this."

He then pointed a finger at me accusingly, "We'll settle things with you later and learn why you've schemed to get so close to Lord Natsume."

"Excuse me!" I gasped indignantly, "I was there by chance! I am not the schemer here!"

"Enough Koko!" Natsume finally cut in and interrupted us before Kokoro went on a rampage-was it my imagination or was he frothing at the mouth?

"Regardless of what brings Mochiage here, I am alive and well," he waved a hand in dismissal.

"My apologies, Lord Natsume," Kokoro immediately let go of his sword.

Wow. Whiplash much?

That got through to him? I would hate to see Kokoro by himself, miles away from Natsume then.

"Koko, Mochu. Leave us. I have something to discuss with Sumire."

"With me?" I pointed at my chest. Really? Because I think that discussing the matters of an attempted assassination is more important than talking to me. In terms of accomplishments, I had nothing to bring to the table. Except… Except for the fact that I could lick my elbow. That's honestly my greatest feat in my estimation.

Kokoro and Mochiage stepped aside as Natsume approached.

"Your outlandish tales about coming from the future aside, you saved my life," his crimson eyes glittered, though his expression remained cold, "I'm intrigued by you. You're a woman who carries fortune's favor, of that I'm certain."

"I could _definitely_ argue that **—** "

He pressed a finger to my lips, and I silenced from surprise, "How would you like to rule the world at my side?"

Um.

What?

I stared at him as if he had grown three heads.

This. This was my breaking point to an endlessly weird night.

I started laughing. A maniacal sound filled up the silence. As I doubled over from my hysteria, I rasped out, "Not on your life."

And then I took off sprinting.


	3. Chapter Two

**Revelry and Fealty**  
By Saltwater Romance

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

I heard the three of them calling after me, but my feet, on their own accord, led me out of their camp. Soon, the light from their lanterns and campfires was a distant thing.

Shoot. I left my purse with them.

No matter, I can make do.

Panting, I only slowed down once I was deep in the nearby forest.

Quick, Sumire, I thought to myself. I needed contingency plans. I'm stuck in the middle of a forest without food, water, weaponry. I grimaced. Why was I so hotheaded? I should've just accepted the offer to "rule the world" with Natsume. At least that way, I would've been provided with shelter. Argh, it was too late to regret it now.

I heard rustling. What kind of animals were in this forest? Were there any predators that are extinct in my world? Oh no. I'm way in over my head. What if I died by some unknown creature?

Maybe I should climb a tree and fall asleep there.

Just then, I heard the eerie chime of bells, and the sound of dry leaves crunching beneath someone's feet. I tensed, expecting the worst.

Remember, Sumire. The sweet spots to attack are the groin, the solar plexus, and the throat. I shuddered. If it came down to it, do I have the balls to gouge someone's eyes out? Ugh. Let's not get too ahead of myself. I'm sure it won't come to that. I hope.

A deep rumble almost had me leaping out of my skin, "Ah, what is a woman doing in the forest so late at night?"

A man with alabaster skin and dark features walked towards me. As he came closer, I noticed a scar in the shape of a cross underneath his left eye. Sinister.

But despite that mark… He was a Buddhist monk? He donned the robes of one.

"My name is Rei Serio, and I am a traveling monk. Maybe I can be of assistance to you?"

His appearance disturbed me to my very core. Unlike the others that I have met, there didn't seem to be even a vestige of humanity in him; it was like he was bathed in darkness. But I couldn't let him know that he scared me. That would only incite him to attack! I had to go about this like I would with a rabid animal. I smiled as brightly as I could muster, "Thank you, but no thank you. I'm doing fine."

Now that he was close enough for me to inspect him, I realized that he had the same silhouette as the one that attacked Natsume earlier.

I needed to get out of here!

After he took a long step towards me to gently place a hand on my shoulder, I inhaled sharply.

Don't let him know you know. Don't let him know that you're frightened. Just pretend that you both are normal travelers who happened to meet in this very dark forest. Don't hyperventilate! This forest only had bunny rabbits and squirrels and gumdrops and lollipops and gingerbread houses… Dear God, why was I now thinking about the witch from Hansel and Gretal? Stop, Sumire, stop!

"You should return home. Demons lurk in the forest at night."

Was that a threat?

"Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me," I smiled before hurrying past him.

I tried to escape a group of weird menacing guys just to run into another one! With the exception of Yuu, it seemed like with each guy that I met, the more malicious they become. 'Fortune's favor' my ass. I had the worst luck in the history of the world, save for like mosquitoes and other equally short lived vile insects.

"Whoa! Slow down," an arm gripped my shoulder tightly.

"Huh?"

How did I not see him before? How did I not hear his horse before?

"Careful, you were about to barrel over the cliff."

I leaned closer to where I was heading. Oh. I guess I was about to.

Just another brush with death. No big deal.

I shuddered.

"Koko! I think found her!" he then called out. My head snapped up to look at him. His hair was a shade darker than Kokoro's and hung a bit lower. His eyes? I couldn't see them clearly; he was squinting even though it was nighttime.

I guess this man was in cahoots with Natsume as well. I tried to shake him off, but his fingers ended up digging into my shoulder. I heard the steps of another horse, and Kokoro came into view.

With a frown, he reproved, "You know that we spent the entire night searching the forest to find you!"

"Well, you didn't need to. It's not like I asked you to… So that's all on you," I growled; something about him irritated me. That tone sounded too much like my mother's.

"You dare to run from Lord Natsume with no reasonable explanation at all? How can you be so insolent?!"

Oh. That was why he annoyed me. Somehow I knew that a lecture was coming up—and I didn't even know him!

"For no reason?" I scoffed, "He asked me to 'rule the world by his side.' What kind of maniac would ask that?! What would a maniac like that do if I declined? Because let's be honest, only a maniac would even ask that in the first place! I had no choice, but to run!"

I felt the man gripping my shoulder shake from laughter, "You must be Sumire. There is no doubt that you are the woman who defied Lord Natsume."

"And you are? Someone who I am supposed to recognize?"

The squinty eyed man peered down at me, "That would have pleased me, but no. I suppose not."

Suddenly, without any effort, he lifted me up and placed me on his horse.

Yelping, "Hey, let me go!"

I collided against his hard chest. Turning around to fix him with a harsh glare, I caught a glimpse of his self-assured smirk, "Kitsuneme. Remember it well, Sumire."

Oh. How wonderful. Obviously, it's Kitsuneme. It's not like there was a limit to how many famous warlords a girl can meet in a night is there?

"Kitsu is the head of the noble clan of Oshu. He is one of the greatest allies of Lord Natsume."

If Kokoro thought that he was impressing me with this useless trivia, I had news for him, "Thank you both for the introduction, but can I be put down now?"

Ignoring me, Kitsuneme asked, "Could you settle down? You'll spook the horse."

"Does it matter? I'm pretty spooked myself," I grumbled.

"Come to think of it, you do look a little spooked," an impish smile.

Despite my comment, Kitsuneme slammed the reins down and cried out in order to quicken the pace of the horse. The speed of the animal forced me to cling onto Kitsuneme to prevent from falling.

"Don't lose her, Kitsu."

"Don't worry Koko," I could feel him smirking from behind me, "Hold on tight, Sumire."

I felt the energy sap right out of me; weariness seeping into my bones. After running into Rei Serio in the forest, I suppose that there were worse things **—** and people **—** than Natsume and his men. I decided then and there to throw in my lot with them. This was my best chance for survival.

"Natsume has already departed the camp. He ordered you brought to him," Kokoro explained, clearly unhappy with that order.

"We need to ride fast if we're going to catch up. Don't fall off now," a teasing lilt to Kitsuneme's voice.

I tightened my grip as the horse began to gallop even faster. We rode the rest of the way in silence, and it wasn't until the sky pinkened in hue that we arrived at our destination. It was like a fortress, a castle, and a city all in one. It took my breath away.

"We have arrived, Sumire. This is the castle of Azuchi, the home of the Hyuuga forces," Kitsuneme gestured to our destination proudly.

I couldn't believe my eyes. This was the real castle of Azuchi! It was destroyed shortly after Natsume's death! I was witnessing this magnificent architecture firsthand! It was mind blowing. My inner geek and love of beauty held me transfixed at the scenery.

Snidely, Kokoro remarked, "Don't present yourself to Lord Natsume with that expression; you look like a gaping frog."

"Excuse me?!" I snapped, a bit unreasonably irascible from the sleepless hours and rough horseriding, "You look like an incompetent baboon all the time, but that doesn't stop you from sharing that look with others!"

"So you are a morning person," Kitsuneme laughed, diffusing the situation, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Could you let me go now that we've arrived?"

"I don't think I can," Kitsuneme purred, "I'm pretty happy with you."

Is he flirting with me? Oh man.

"Kitsu!" Kokoro exclaimed sharply, "Our Lord Natsume is interested in her. Remove your hands at once!"

I rolled my eyes and fought back a shudder. Don't remind me.

A lazy reply, "Why should I pay any mind to that? I like her too. Besides, great men do not prosper in the shadows of others **—** in battle, or in love."

I needed to throw up, "Listen here you two **—** "

"Koko! Welcome back!" a multitude of sweet female voices cried out.

"Over here, Koko!"

"Oh Kitsu, you're as dashing as ever! Who is your friend?"

I then noticed a sea of waving and cheering women that had lined up outside the door, greeting the two men.

With a tsk, Kitsuneme commented in annoyance, "How do you always get such a warm welcome every time, Koko? Break a heart or two, will you?"

"Who do you take me for?" Kokoro raised an eyebrow before getting off his horse and heading towards the crowd of women.

"I told you there was no need to come to the door; what about your job?" he gently chided the nearest women to him.

"I finished earlier to come see you return home!"

Another woman, "Koko, are you planning to stay here for a while? I hope we will have some time to catch up over tea."

"Please don't wait for me. I will send a letter when I have the time," he flashed a charming smile.

"Of course! Take all the time you need!"

I couldn't help but gawk at this unknown creature before me. This… This charming, popular, and **—** dare I say it **—** suave creature. Before I could close my mouth, "So he's a charming sweetheart and _not_ an unfriendly ultra-stiff paranoiac?"

Kitsuneme shrugged, "This is how he normally is. I guess you're just special."

I snorted incredulously, "He's nice to everyone except for me? I'm the very opposite of special."

"It goes both ways," another shrug, "There aren't many women who do not fall into Koko's arms at first sight."

Then he gave me a curious glance, "So who are you really?"

Me? I'm just a normal person **—** at least by my standards.

As Kitsuneme got closer to me, I stiffened, but then **—**

"Welcome back Lord Kokoro, Lord Kitsuneme," the sweet voice of Yuu called out to us. Standing in the shadows next to him was a young man with silver hair ruffled like a wild beast.

Upon seeing Yuu and the young man, Kitsuneme turned to me and smiled, "Even Youichi came out to say hi. That's rare."

"Youichi? As in Youichi Hijiri?"

"Yeah," Kitsuneme gestured to the young man, "He's right there; he's the sourpuss next to Yuu. You should take this opportunity to say hi."

He made it sound like seeing Youichi was like catching the sight of a unicorn.

Anyway, Kitsuneme lifted me off of the horse and led me through Kokoro's throng of admirers. We then stopped at the gate where Yuu and Youichi waited.

"I've been expecting your arrival, Lady Sumire," Yuu's smile was infectious; I could've sworn I saw the flowers in our vicinity bloom just then.

I had to warn Yuu though, "I don't have anything else to say to Natsume **—** "

"She looks pitiful," Youichi interrupted with a rude comment and a disapproving frown, "You're Sumire?"

"What if I am?"

I was definitely on the defense now. A girl couldn't get a break could she?

Without a reply, Youichi kept his ice cold eyes fixed on me. Was the last unifier of Japan really such a little snot? He was pretty like a doll, but that only made his choleric attitude worse somehow.

"Youichi, that's no way to greet someone," Kokoro came from behind us with an admonishment, "Can't you give them a smile at least?"

Who was this man? Where did he come from? Because this is not the Kokoro that I've come to know.

"Can he though?" Kitsuneme snorted in disbelief, "I'm not sure I've ever seen him do it."

Then to Youichi, "What does your smile even look like?"

"Why is that important?" the younger man snapped.

"Don't be unsociable. You need to let loose. Learn to smile and laugh," Kokoro urged.

Seriously. Was he just now replaced by an alien? Or maybe he suffered from bipolarism or maybe a multiple personality disorder? Because who is this foreign creature?

"I'll help. Koko, you take his left." there was that teasing lilt in Kitsuneme's voice as both men slowly approached Youichi.

"S-stop it! You're both just so annoying!"

Scrunching his face up, Youichi scrambled out from under Kokoro and Kitsuneme's tickling grasps. They all seem quite friendly with one another. Yuu took one look at my bemusement and explained, "Like Lord Kitsuneme, Lord Youichi is also allies with Lord Natsume. He came at once, hearing the news of the assassination attempt."

"So that's why this is the hotspot of all the famous warlords."

Though, truth be told, I was more shocked about Kokoro's whiplash personality.

Clapping his hands to get the attention the others, Yuu called out, "Everyone? Shall we save the happy reunion until after our new arrivals get some rest?"

"Save yourself, Yuu. I'm not remotely happy about any of this." Youichi groused.

"Oh. My apologies," ignoring the venom in Youichi's tone, "Then let's simply not stand around and go talk inside."

Ushering me along, Yuu happily informed me, "Lady Sumire, the room you'll be staying in has already been prepared. Please, get some rest."

Inside the castle, he led me through winding corridors before we came across a spacious and comfortable looking room, "Lady Sumire, this room is yours to use as you like. I hope it is enough for you."

It was there that I saw a familiar black bag laying neatly by the futon. Touched that they even retrieved it from the camp, "It's more than enough. Thank you for keeping my purse and giving it back to me."

"Of course."

"And please, just call me Sumire."

"But you're a lady! And Lord Natsume's savior. I couldn't possibly," Yuu protested sweetly.

"Please," I pleaded; conversations with Yuu were like a breath of fresh air, "It's fine. Really. I'm not used to titles and fancy treatment. I would prefer Sumire."

"Then I will agree on the condition that you stay as familiar with me. Is that all right, Sumire?" Yuu tested out the informality and then smiled, a lock of his hair falling over his eye.

"That's perfect, Yuu," I had to reciprocate that sweet expression.

I wonder how he preserved his sweetness among all of these domineering and rude guys!

"Thank you. Now, take your leisure. Someone will come to fetch you soon."

Smiling politely, Yuu left the room and closed the door behind him. I sank to the floor and rifled through the contents of my purse before me. It seemed like they left my purse untouched. Thank you, God! Finding what I was looking for, I let out a long sigh. I bit into the chocolate bar that I had luckily stashed away. Remembering the time before landing in this current situation, I wondered about Hotaru. Crease lines marred my forehead. Surely, if she came with me, one of the warlords would've found her by now.

I hope she's okay.

Or… Maybe this is a prolonged dream, and I'm in a coma. In which case... I better hope that I'm okay.

A knock on the door broke me from my musings. Then a familiar face appeared in the opening, though it was not a pleasant one.

"I see you weren't able to get away from Natsume after all," Mochiage smirked, "That's too bad; I was rooting for you."

Huh. I didn't expect that.

Mochiage informed me, "He's calling for you. Natsume, that is. He wants to see you."

"Okay."

Mochiage said no more and turned to go. I followed after him quickly. He betrayed Natsume in the history I know and arranged the assassination at Hinno-ji. However, the person I saw attacking Natsume was different. That doesn't let Mochiage off the hook though nor did it settle my unease around him. I dragged my feet behind him, forcing myself to walk to this unwanted audience.

Deep in the castle, we came to a stop in front of a wall of gorgeously painted screens. As they opened **—**

"You've kept me waiting, Sumire."

The deep baritone of Natsume's voice greeted me as I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his self-righteousness. I didn't know anyone who was more full of themselves than this guy.

"Um I'm sorry?"

Natsume Hyuuga sat alone on the dais. The power of his presence filled the room. Forming rows on either side of him were Kokoro, Yuu, Kitsuneme, and Youichi. Mochiage quietly joined them.

Some of the country's strongest warriors and infamous conquerors all in one room. This is really something.

"Don't just stand there. Approach me," he demanded with a frown.

"... All right…"

Steeling my nerves, I approached the crimson eyed man and kneeled.

"Henceforth, you will reside in this castle and give your service to me."

"And if I say no?"

"You can't," his eyes were brutal. He smiled, but there was no warmth.

This was my best shot for staying alive until I can figure out why I was even here in the first place.

"And how exactly am I to serve you?"

"However you like."

"Um what?" my eyes widened in shock.

Natsume took my wrist, drawing me nearer. His fingers, I noticed, were elegantly long.

"Your only duty is to stay nearby. That is all that I need of you," he had a domineering smirk on his face, "You will be my lucky charm as I unify this nation and all that lies beyond."

"You want me around because I'm lucky?"

"Yes and have no fear. You shall be known as a princess from afar and will be treated as such. Spend your days on makeup or cards and games if it suits you. I don't care. As long as you come when I tell you to," his gaze hardened.

"And how am I supposed to survive with no money?" I arched my eyebrow.

"It'll be provided. Don't fret."

Oh. I already know how this will play out. My face twisted in disgust. Even in the 16th century, I could sense that this 'gift' had strings attached. When a guy pays for your stuff, it's not out of the goodness of his heart; he will expect and demand certain things from you. Whether it's of sexual nature or not, you will no longer have anatomy over yourself. Having been there and done that, I vigorously shook my head, "No."

I wanted as much as my freedom as possible. There was no way I was going to let Natsume have that sense of ownership over me.

"What?" he gave me a look of true bafflement.

"I would prefer to work for a wage," I clarified, "I would rather have a job than to sit around and be waited on hand and foot."

"I respect that," Kitsuneme nodded his approval, "A woman after my own heart."

"So be it. Then I appoint you as my chatelaine."

That easy huh?

"What an excellent idea. Sumire, I'll provide you with all the support you need to get started," Yuu encouraged me sweetly.

"How could this waif possibly be any use?" Youichi sniggered.

"It's Lord Natsume's decision. So, hold your tongue Youichi," Kokoro rebuked, "Though only time will tell if we can even trust her."

"Who says that you have to? Just keep an eye on her. You're good at that, right?" Mochiage challenged Kokoro, his disdain unmasked. I guess Kokoro kept Mochiage on a short leash.

"Then it's decided. Work hard and prove your worth to me, Sumire."

I let them talk without interrupting, chewing on my bottom lip. Hopefully, I'll have some time to look into why I was sent here. I could feel Natsume watching me with that wicked smile across his face. How long will I have to put up with this?

No matter, I'll survive my time here and make it back to the present!


	4. Chapter Three

**Revelry and Fealty**  
By Saltwater Romance

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

I felt his fingers dig into my chin after he decided that I hadn't paid him enough attention, and he pulled me in until I could feel his breath fan across my face. His cold eyes glittered with a promise that unsettled my stomach. I tried to yank my head back, but his hold on me was too tight. Natsume's voice deepened, "I plan to take _very_ good care of you, Sumire."

This is a joke, right? A stupid sick joke?

His tone. His touch. His innuendo. All of it made me feel like I was powerless—was designed for me to feel powerless—which heightened my indignation! Just last night I was out celebrating a fresh new start! I was never supposed to be in this position of vulnerability again! My hands instinctively balled into fists. If he thought that I was the type of woman to meekly obey commands and accept abuse, then he had another thing coming!

I slapped his hand away, so I could escape from his grasp, "Then you can start by keeping your hands off of me!"

My voice—louder than intended—bounced from the walls. Suddenly, everything was still. Natsume stared at me, stunned. The quiet chattering of the other warlords halted… Until...

"...Do you know what you just did."

It wasn't a question. It was an icy statement from Natsume's right hand man, Kokoro Yome. His golden eyes hardened as they surveyed me.

I snarled in response, not appreciating his tone, "I defended myself from unwanted groping hands just like any normal person!"

Emphasis on normal. Warlords of this time period were definitely anything but.

"You think striking our lord is normal?!" he was practically frothing at the mouth, shouting at me.

I barely nudged Natsume away—the element of surprise moved him more than my actual strength—but the way that Kokoro was shaking, you would have thought that I had hacked off Natsume's whole arm with a chainsaw.

To my right, Youichi sighed in disgust, "Wonderful. The new girl just set off Koko."

Before I could even react to that little comment, Kitsuneme advised me, "This would be a good time to apologize to Koko, sweetheart."

My eyebrow rose. I didn't even lay a finger on Kokoro, and I have to apologize to him? These people were twisted. How could they expect me to apologize to that pitbull when I adamantly refuse to apologize for slapping Natsume? Kokoro literally had no part in this ordeal; he just inserted himself! I snorted at their ludicrosity.

I felt multiple sets of eyes on me as I challenged, "For what?"

"A thousand deaths couldn't atone for your crime!" Kokoro decried, jabbing his finger in my direction.

The fury that was building within me came bubbling out in a strangled laugh. I sounded unstable, but the cackling kept garbling from my throat. This was too much for me. How is that I'm treated like the villain when Natsume was the one getting into my personal space? The cacophonous noise was the only one in the room until those golden eyes pierced me with a murderous glare. The laughter died as realization struck me.

"Oh God. You're serious, aren't you?"

Kokoro leapt to his feet and took a menacing step towards me. I rose to meet his challenge.

"Koko, not on her first day," Mochiage warned; both he and Youichi grabbed hold of him before he could come within striking distance.

"You seriously need to calm down," Youichi agreed.

"Let go of me," he snarled, "You saw what she did! How am I supposed to remain calm?!"

"Dramatic much?" I muttered under my breath, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. So, it seems that it's not just me; even among these deranged lunatics, this behavior is an overreaction.

"People would kill to be in your position! Serving Lord Natsume is a privilege! What are you hiding?!" he flung his second accusation at me, hatred bleeding into his eyes.

"How could I be hiding anything?!" I spat out, refusing to back down, "You've been watching me nonstop since I've arrived!"

"Fine! Play innocent! I'll get the truth out of you!" he leapt out of Mochiage and Youichi's grasps.

A sickening metallic sound slashed the air.

Before I knew it, I had a blade at my throat.

The tip of the sword so close that if I even so much as gulp, the steel would nick me.

"This is your last chance to explain yourself, Sumire."

I prayed.

I prayed because there was so much fury in me; I was trembling with righteous anger. I prayed to God to give me the patience and the strength not to strangle this man. If I were to do so, it'll be a much more private affair where no one could be a witness. The sound of my own heartbeat filled my ears as adrenaline coursed through my body.

How dare he! How dare he try to cow me into submission!

Undeterred from shedding my own blood, I yelled back, "Do it. I dare you!"

I saw shock in his eyes, but his sword stayed at my neck. I could feel a trickle of blood descending from the wound the blade caused.

"Enough of this!" Natsume finally intervened with a boom of his voice.

Kokoro froze at that command, and he had the decency to look abashed. Huh. Now it was his turn to look out of place. Thank God.

"Put your sword away, Koko. This woman is to remain by my side, _unharmed_ ," Natsume's voice brooked no argument, "That order stands whether you find her suspicious or not."

"Yes my lord. My apologies," he spoke through clenched teeth, his eyes angrily boring holes into my skull. He sheathed his sword and dropped on a penitent knee.

It was amazing to see the swift change; he still despised me and so his demeanor remained the same, but there was no longer a sword held against me. I suppose that the same dogged loyalty that almost got me killed, also just saved me. I briefly wondered if he would attack me in secrecy to cover his tracks. I shivered at that thought as my mind raced for methods of self-defensive. Just in case.

"Our formal introduction is over. Yuu, see Sumire back to her room," with a wave of his hand, Natsume dismissed me from the meeting room.

I could have skipped out of that godawful place from sheer relief. The earlier adrenaline sapped the energy out of me as I meekly followed Yuu to my quarters.

Lesson One: Things are different here. Including the crimes that merit capital punishment.

"That must have been a troubling experience for you. But please, don't feel bad," Yuu's gentle eyes pleaded with mine for understanding, "Lord Kokoro is a very kind man. Almost too kind, some might say. You'll come to see it, I'm sure."

I snorted derisively. Kind? Maybe—in an alternative reality. But for me to be the recipient of that 'kindness?' Please. Hell would sooner freeze over. Disregarding my disbelief, Yuu spoke in a hopeful tone, "It is always possible to make up for a bad first impression. Soon, things between the two of you will be right as rain."

"I'm not so sure; this is more like our bad third impression," I murmured; his hazel doe eyes were so sweet and pure. I couldn't bring myself to voice my actual thoughts like 'hell no' or 'I would rather have Satan lick my butthole than get along with that jerk.'

"Hmm?" Yuu looked at me with a gentle smile.

Argh. That smile. It was hard to look at it and remain angry.

"I hope so."

For Yuu, I managed to get those words through clenched teeth and gave the prettiest smile that I could. His face was so angelic and so heavily contrasted the malevolent looks of his comrades.

He waved to me goodbye.

But deep in my gut, I'm pretty sure Kokoro meant every word he said. I don't think we'll ever be friends. I'd be lucky to survive another hour here without him attempting to murder me.

I was proven to be correct that same night.

I heard a hard knock at my door hours past sunset.

"I'm coming in, Sumire."

The hairs on the back of my neck rose. Out of all people.

I sighed in disgust. Of all the misfortune in the world… Where was Natsume when you needed him? I needed a diffuser in case _he_ tried to stick a sword in me again.

Desperately, I reached for my purse. I needed to find my pocket knife. I refused to die here and especially by his hand!

Clearly, the hours since our last encounter were not enough time for Koko to cool down. He stormed in with his golden eyes glittering with rage.

I found what I was looking for and hid it in my sleeve as I stood up in greeting.

"Do you need something Kokoro?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you."

"Fine," I spat out icily.

He stared. Hard. I realized that he wanted me to remedy myself; I had to fight back my eyes from rolling out of my head.

"I mean, what is it that you would like to talk about?" I batted my eyelashes and forced a smile.

"Don't feign civility to me. Good manners won't buy my trust."

I had a feeling that he was holding back a 'you wench.'

But then what was up with that pause? My lips twisted in disdain. Warlords and their powertrips. His silence indicated that he demanded politeness from me, did it not? I scowled. He probably was just egging me on just to have an excuse to behead me.

"I'm not here to apologize for what I did this morning. I came to explain," he continued without giving me time to respond, "You appeared at the exact moment of Lord Natsume's need, instantly won his trust, and got a position very close to him. I don't believe any of this to be a coincidence."

"This is my room," I was infuriated. How dare he?! "You barged in here in the middle of the night just to—!"

He held up a hand to silence me, "I am still talking."

"You just came to intimidate me, then?" I crossed my arms, secretly readying my knife, "If you're not here to apologize, then—!"

"Shut up and listen."

Oh! I know he didn't! I pressed open my knife, gripping it until my knuckles turned white.

Before I reacted rashly, let's hear what this maniac has to say. It's not right to kill the mentally unwell.

"Lord Natsume is forgiving, and if he wishes to keep you near, then near you will be," he made a face of disgust, as if he couldn't believe his lord's decision, "But I refuse to let any harm come to him. Regardless of how pretty the source of danger may be."

With a stony look, he promised harshly, "I'm going to keep you under constant surveillance."

"You've got to be kidding me! I have a right to my privacy."

"No. You don't," he looked down at me from his nose and sneered, "And the next time I catch you doing anything remotely suspicious, we won't be having a 'talk' about it. Have I made myself clear?"

"Get out," I snapped unable to contain my rage from another one of his threats.

"I have listened to your drabble for long enough," I didn't care if my head barely cleared his shoulder. I didn't care if he was taller, bigger, or meaner. He was out of line. I closed the knife. It mattered not the victor or loser of the ensuing fight if I drew it. What would matter was that I carried a weapon, and I harmed a close confidant of Natsume, asshat or not. I took menacing steps closer to him, and when I was close enough, I jabbed a finger into his shoulder.

"Don't you dare barge into my room in middle of the night just to hurl more insults at me," I hissed as I followed each word with a puncture of my finger, "Speak ill of my character again, threaten me again, or even breath in my general vicinity again, and we will see what will happen!"

His eyebrows rose at my threat. Surprised from my reaction, he stumbled back and out of the door.

"Now, have I made myself clear?" I gave him a saccharine smile before slamming the door in his face.

I could hear a sharp bark of laughter from the hall, no doubt from him.

I sighed as I crawled into the futon laid out for me. I wondered idly if I had made a mistake by not sticking the knife into his thigh or an even more precious anatomy. Ugh, I pictured Yuu and could already see the disappointment if I had done so. I had only been in their company for a handful of hours, and yet Yuu was already my moral compass. It had be his angelic face. That face of his had the power to turn strangers into friends of his within mere seconds.

He had to be some type of wizard.

I yawned.

Sleep was hard to come by tonight despite being up for more than a full day.

But as soon as my mind drifted away from drowsiness, my eyes snapped back open.

Did Kokoro say that I was pretty?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This was the first chapter that I ever wrote for this story. So, if the tone doesn't quite match the rest of it, that's the reason why. I loved writing it so much that I couldn't bear to re-edit it. I hope you enjoyed the feisty street-wise side of Sumire; she's hot-headed and gutsy, but she's a survivor above all else.

For those who are new to Revelry and Fealty, this is based off of the game Ikemen Sengoku (Hideyoshi Toyotomi's route). For more information, please refer to the author's note at the end of the Prologue. Thank you.


	5. Chapter Four

**Revelry and Fealty**  
By Saltwater Romance

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

I groaned as the morning sun greeted me with its rays like a punch to the face. I just wanted to burrow further into these blankets. There was nothing more that I wanted to do than to just stay in my room. I sleepily opened an eye and grimaced. Last night, I had gone to bed with a small hope that maybe I would be able to wake up back in my shared apartment with Hotaru.

That hope was quashed. I guess I'll be stuck here in this land of heathens for a while longer; at least, until I can figure out a way out of this mess. But, without the scientific mind and logical deduction of my closest friend, I could feel my heart sinking. She was always the brains of the operation; I just followed my creativity. The chances of me being able to do anything kept lowering and lowering the more I thought about it.

No matter. I steeled my nerves. I'll figure out a way!

Then, thinking about the day before, the color from my face drained. I could already tell that when I wasn't dodging those weird attempts of possession from Natsume, I would be dodging death from the hands of Kokoro.

Now, I really wanted to stay in the safety of my room.

I snorted. Some safety.

If Kokoro really wanted to, he could come barging in like the night before and slay me.

I gritted my teeth in determination.

I wouldn't back down without a fight; I was no coward.

I deftly plaited my hair and tied it off with some small elastic band I found at the bottom of my purse. I dabbed on some of my concealer and put a few swipes of mascara on—the only makeup that I packed in case of touch ups before meeting Hotaru for drinks. If a girl was going to march to her death, she might as well feel pretty doing so.

I finally mustered the courage to leave the room.

Now, the only problem with fulfilling the duties of a chatelaine is finding out what exactly those duties were. I thought back to Yuu and his sweet offer to help. Man, if only I knew where to find him to ask for assistance. Smirking, I thought back to Kokoro's threat from yesterday; I'm just going to assume that going door to door looking for Yuu would look suspicious.

And between a pocket knife and a sword, the sword will always win unless I suddenly became a ninja overnight.

After wandering down the halls, I came across some of the maids who were cleaning. Well, that was better than aimlessly looking for someone who may or may not still be in the castle. Plus, I needed to take caution because Kokoro was on the prowl for my mistakes, no matter how insignificant. I could feel it in my bones. Taking a deep breath, I asked if they needed any help.

They shared a look of puzzlement amongst themselves before shrugging as if saying, 'Eh. What's the harm?' Amused, they showed me how to tie up my sleeves for the housework. Glad that I tied up my hair, I got down to the floor to start scrubbing it with a cloth. Ugh. To think that I used to think that mopping was a chore!

If I ever made it back, I would kiss my Swifter in gratitude.

Even though I was wishing that I was doing anything but this laborious task, I had to keep reminding myself that it was either this or be at the mercy of Natsume. I shuddered. It wasn't that he liked me or even lusted for me; I would know. It was more like I was a novelty doll that he wanted, but couldn't have. I didn't even want to begin to imagine what it would be like if I gave him a sense of proprietorship.

"What do you think you are doing?" a deep voice bellowed from down the hall. Footsteps hurried over to where I was working.

Yes, my dear evil stepmother? Should I not be cleaning the floor? My peace disturbed, I squinted up at my number one enemy with a scowl, "You have eyes. What do you think?"

"I think that you're doing it all wrong," he hauled me roughly to my feet.

"Excuse me?" I blinked and furrowed my brows in disdain. I meet Natsume wrong. I address them wrong. And now I was doing chores wrong? What kind of nitpicky son of a—

"You tied up your sleeves all wrong," he started to chastise me while adjusting my attire to his liking, "They look sloppy, and they're just drooping down. You're going to drag them all across the floor, and before you know it, you'll get wet and catch a cold."

He finished retying my sleeves with a flourish. He then removed the wet cloth from my grasp and shook it in front of my face, "And you're gripping this all wrong too. It's too tight! Your skin will chap."

Now, I was amazed.

I'm pretty sure that an alien had abducted him because this was not the Kokoro that I know. Expressing worry? About me? And about my hands? I had to walk away from him to gaze up at the sky.

"Don't you walk away from me!" he was by my side within seconds.

"Nothing," I murmured in wonderment.

"Nothing?"

"I can't see any gumdrops falling from the sky," I breathed out, staring at him wide-eyed, "I'm not dreaming."

"Of course you're not dreaming," he frowned, his liquid gold eyes peered into mine, worriedly, "Why would you even think that you were dreaming?"

"Because," I kept staring, "Because of all the things you could do, you're treating me like a human being. And not just that! You're… You're being nice!"

He rolled his eyes and dragged me back to my bucket, "I'll leave you to your work."

He tossed the rag, and it hit me square in the face. Ew.

Turning around to walk off, he paused mid step before gruffly threatening, "Don't try anything funny because I will hear about it. And I'll be the last face that you see."

I snorted.

Nope. Not an alien. That was 100 percent Kokoro Yome. He probably suffered from a mild case of multiple personality disorder.

I went back to finishing my task.

Hours had passed by the time I finished the corridor that I was assigned. Wiping my brow, I sighed in content. I finished it! The floor had gleamed and sparkled; I don't half-ass anything.

Running into one of the maids who directed me previously, she showed me where to leave the cleaning supplies and directed me to the kitchen. Yum. I could tell by the way that the cooks were rushing about that it was almost time to break for lunch. I went up to the one who looked most in charge and asked if they needed assistance.

That was how I found myself with a knife, cutting the vegetables julienne.

How I wished for a mandolin.

There were few recipes that I knew how to make by heart, but to be perfectly candid, Hotaru did most of the cooking when we made home cooked meals; I absolutely hated cutting vegetables by hand.

Sighing, I tried to get into the rhythm of slicing the food.

"What are you doing now?" that stupid voice inquired obnoxiously.

"I swear to God, I'm not afraid to put you in today's meal," I raised the knife, pointing it to him, "Don't you know better than to sneak up on someone with a knife?"

Ignoring me, he made the same stupid comment from before, "You're doing it all wrong."

Mockingly, I swept my arm towards the vegetables, "Please. Be my guest."

He took the knife from my hand.

Slowly, he demonstrated how to make even cuts and some tricks to make it go quicker. He made quick and efficient strokes into the vegetables. I hated to admit it, but he was decent in the kitchen.

"You got it?" he turned to me after his thorough instruction.

"Yeah."

"Ohhoho. Fancy seeing _the_ Kokoro Yome in the kitchen," the head cook came from behind us with a wolfish smile, "I challenge you to a rematch!"

"Bring it," Kokoro's eyes crinkled up into a genuine smile. For some odd reason, at the sight of his sunny smile, I felt a bit lightheaded and my heart skipping a beat; I chalked it up to not having a proper meal in over 24 hours.

The staff crowded around the two men. Beside each of them was a pile of okra.

"Ready… Set…. Go!" the referee cried out, excitedly.

They both started to chop the green vegetable deftly, the blade moving so fast that it was a blur. It felt like I was watching the Food Network. Beads of sweat dotted Kokoro's brow as he concentrated. I heard feminine cheers urging Kokoro to victory, while the male staff egged on the head cook.

"You can't lose to that ladies' man! Show him your stuff!"

"Don't let us down, Chef!"

"Aaaaand!" the referee announced, cutting through the boisterous cheers, "What a close race! But Chef is the winner, defending his title! Who can't he beat?! Wooo! Chef! Chef! Chef! Chef!"

All around, the staff chanted 'Chef! Chef! Chef!'

The two men grinned and shook hands.

"Wow," Kokoro let out an appreciative whistle and wiped his brow, "Now I know why Natsume appointed you as the head chef. Great skills!"

"You're not too shabby," the chef grinned, "For a moment there, I was actually worried."

"Well," Kokoro gave him a light bow, "I leave the kitchen in your capable hands."

The chef saluted him and walked away to monitor another part of the kitchen. Before departing, Kokoro gave me another one of his infamous warnings with a low growl, "Remember. My eyes are everywhere."

I had to roll my eyes. Seriously? Didn't he ever get tired of all those lame threats?

Finishing my duty, I ended up having a wonderful lunch in the kitchen with the rest of the staff. Without the constant air of malice and threat—ahem, Natsume and co—I grudgingly came to like this time period. I spent the rest of my day hanging laundry outside with some of the girls and preparing the night's meal. I had come to enjoy the rambunctious personalities of the kitchen staff as we shared a meal together again.

Taking my hair down from the braid, I heard a knock at the door.

Kokoro appeared like a leech that I couldn't get rid of. I sighed. I wondered if this will become a nightly ritual; you know, where he barges into my room and starts threatening me verbally-and with the point of his sword. Because wouldn't that just be so fantastic?

Gruffly, "Here."

He thrust a beautifully ornamented container into my hands.

Hesitantly, I accepted the container and arched an eyebrow, "What is this?"

"Just open it."

"It better not be anthrax," I grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Cautiously, I began to twist the top of the container. I glanced at him, and he remained rooted to his spot. Okay. Good. Then it definitely wasn't anthrax. Phew. It also ruled out a bomb because if it was, then he would've been sprinting out of here. I continued to take off the top and a sweet scent engulfed my senses. What is this?

As if hearing my thoughts, he explained, "Lotion. For your hands."

Suddenly recalling this morning's conversation…

' _And you're gripping this all wrong too. It's too tight! Your skin will chap.'_

"Oh," I screwed the top back on, "You didn't have to…"

"It's not a big deal. Just remember to use it, all right?"

Um. Okay.

"Thank you?"

"If you want to thank someone, thank Youichi. He made it," Kokoro brushed off what I said before mumbling, "I just had this one left over."

Youichi Hijiri makes medicine? Now that's interesting. And so is the fact that Kokoro just so happens to keep some extra handy.

"Well, good night," Kokoro abruptly announced.

And as always, as he was turning on his heel, he growled, "If you try anything funny or look suspicious, I will put an end to it all; I will end you."

He needed a cape because with a dramatic exit line like that? He was a standard villain from the comic books. Despite myself, I found myself smiling as I applied the lotion. I lifted my hands to my nose and took in a deep breath. Mmmm. Ginger.


	6. Chapter Five

**Revelry and Fealty**  
By Saltwater Romance

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

The next couple of days went by like a blur. Each morning I would rise up with the sun, and each night I would all but crawl back to my room in exhaustion. It was to be expected; with the size of Natsume's estate, it was little wonder that there was so much to do within the castle. Every day, I would find myself with a new task with the maids, and I would take my meals with the kitchen staff.

Each day, without meaning to, I would end up working myself to the bone just by the sheer number of chores that needed to be completed.

As for Kokoro Yome?

I rolled my eyes and curled my lip up in disgust. Where to even begin?

' _You're putting up flowers? Hand me the vase.'_

' _It looks heavy and that ledge is hard to reach. Here, let me do it.'_

' _You're on your way to dust the archives? You know, we've got a good collection of illustrated scrolls there. You might enjoy them.'_

' _Are you still working? You've been at it since early this morning.'_

' _Yuu and I will clean up dinner. You should get some rest.'_

And each offer of help and pleasantries, he always punctured it with….

' _The last traitor of Natsume's, I had been given the honor to behead.'_ He made his threat clear with a sneer and knowing gaze.

' _I have eyes and ears all around the castle. If you are up to no good, I will be the first to know about it.'_

' _Your charade will not last long; I will get to the bottom of your evil intentions.'_

' _You have much too many secrets. If I find that any of them will cause harm to Natsume, I will be the last face you see.'_

' _When it comes to my lord, I have no mercy to those who bring him harm.'_

Give it a rest. I get it you multiple personalitied loon. You're head over heels for Natsume Hyuuga. You don't need to keep reminding me! Though, I do have to admit, I'm not too sure who I was more impressed with: Kokoro or Natsume. Kokoro for his murderous level of fealty to Natsume that was so intense, it was kind of breathtaking in a terrifying way. And Natsume? Natsume for inspiring such a loyalty.

Despite the barrage of threats that Kokoro greeted me with daily, I still caught myself smiling whenever I put the lotion on at night.

"I need to do what?" I asked incredulously, staring at one of the ladies on the staff with bewilderment.

"Natsume specifically requested for you to deliver today's tribute to him," she repeated herself with a bow, "He has stated that he hasn't seen you in some time."

Uh, duh. My schedule was designed with the sole purpose of limiting my interactions with all the warlords, particularly, Natsume. Kokoro was an abnormality because he actively seeked me out. His hypervigilant surveillance, remember? With my stomach rolling with unease, I pasted a smile on my face, "Of course. I'll take these the rest of the way. Thank you for letting me know."

She bowed gratefully as she quickly left me with more than a handful of items. My eyes scanned over the glazed ceramic jar of sake, the intricate teapot that put even the statue of David to shame, the haori coat dyed gorgeously with bold c―

I groaned in dismay.

Each item by itself was worth more than what I could ever make in my lifetime and the worth of my life combined. If I disturbed any of this, I was truly positive that it wouldn't be Kokoro ending me; it would be Natsume.

Gritting my teeth, I set to work.

Please. Please. Please. I made it this far without dying. Please don't let me drop this sake accidentally and forfeit my life.

I prayed as I hefted the jar of liquor. It took both arms and all of my strength. Dear God. Walking with it felt like wrestling a baby bear. And just like clockwork, that annoying voice bellowed, "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Having an orgy out here in public. Where everyone can see, and where anyone can join," I snapped, my irritability at its maximum due to my struggle with the weight of the object, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Sheesh. Must we do this every single time?

Kokoro wrangled the heavy jar out of my arms, lifting it with enviable ease. Gazing upwards, I saw that he was irritated. Him annoyed? I snorted. The audacity! He was the one who went out of his way to nettle me and remind me that he would be the one to end my life. If anyone had the right to be exasperated, it was me!

With a glare, he snarled, "How many times must I tell you to not overwork yourself?"

"When?" I went to pick up the rest of the tributes for Natsume. Then, I crossed my arms across my chest. This will be good, "When, pray tell me, have you ever told me that?"

"Um," Kokoro frowned, "Hold on. Give me a moment."

While he sifted through his memories to prove his previous declaration, I tapped my foot impatiently, already knowing the verdict. After several moments had past, he growled, "It was implied woman! I kept telling you to take care of yourself!"

"In no way, shape, or form," I hissed as we started making our way to Natsume's room, "Have you ever told me to take care of myself!"

I could've sworn there was a glint of a soft emotion before his liquid gold eyes hardened. Nah, it must have a trick of the light. Frustrated, he snapped back, "What? What do you mean?! Why do you think I kept trying to do the heaviest of your chores for you? You crazy woman! If you had it your way, you would run yourself to the ground!"

"That's rich, coming from you!" I retorted with a sneer, "I thought that was exactly what you wanted, what with your constant threats of death! What? You feel something other than disdain for the girl you're convinced is a spy?!"

"That possibility still hasn't been ruled out yet!" I could've sworn I saw a crackle of a fire in his eyes as he argued with me, "For all I know you're still waiting for your perfect opportuni―"

"Listen to me, you oaf, and listen well. And use your tiny brain for once in your life," I hissed, "But wouldn't I already have had multiple 'perfect opportunities' what with sharing such close corridors with Natsume?! I even help to prepare his food, for crying out loud! If I had wished to do him harm, I would have already! That argument is invalid and you know it!"

Stonily, he glared at me, but he couldn't offer me a retort because we had just arrived to our destination. The tenshu, high above the rest of the castle, was where Natsume resided. Instead of continuing our dispute, he called out to the person who he loved above all others,"Lord Natsume, pardon our intrusion. We've brought the tributes."

Opening the door, I was stunned to see the interior of Natsume's room. How were the decorations in this space even more luxurious than the ones I was carrying? That's it―he had to be one part celebrity, one part prime minister, and one part Attila the Hun. Nudging me, Kokoro gruffly reprimanded, "Stop gawking; you look like a fish out of the water."

I scowled, but listened and closed my mouth.

Natsume smirked, "Ignore Koko. You're more entertaining as you were before. Please. Continue."

He was sitting down in a relaxed yet haughty posture, one arm resting on the crimson armrest. Huh. I wondered how long it took for him to perfect the way he sat. It definitely was not one someone was born knowing how to do. He then spoke again, "The two of you certainly make for a curious pair; I could hear your entire conversation as you made your way up."

Kokoro, doing what he does best, brushed off the comment and knelt, "My lord. I have brought the tribute that arrived this morning for your perusal."

We both started to hand him the items. Natsume set each one down, until he held the haori in his hands. He touched the fabric gingerly, brushing a thumb across the rippling silk. His smile upturned in a tight smile though his eyes remained cold, "Excellent. The choice of bold colors was exactly what I was hoping for."

Just as he was about to slip it on, a silver glint caught my eye.

"Wait!" I cried out, "Not yet!"

Puzzled, he froze and turned to me for an explanation.

"There's a pin in the collar. Whoever made this left it in there," I gestured to the coat he kept in his still hands, "You should remove it before putting it on."

Kokoro and Natsume suddenly grew grim as they exchanged glances.

I wonder what their deal was. Pins get left in garments all the time. Using Natsume's motionlessness, I took the haori from him and turned it around to inspect the lapel. There it is. Just like I thought; it was a pin so small, it would have been invisible to the untrained eye.

"It was a good thing you noticed that," Natsume peered at me solemnly.

Absently, I answered him, "I sew, and for the sake of your fingers, you learn to keep an eye out for these things pretty quickly."

While I was hired to be a visual merchandiser for Giorgio Armani, I had taken extensive classes in design at the university; maybe one day, I'll be able to utilize those skills to create new clothing lines. But until then, I was more than happy with the position that I had received. I wanted to learn more about the different facets of fashion before hopefully launching my own line.

But while I've left an occasional pin in during the fitting stage, I'd never leave on in a finished piece. I frowned. I wonder who would be so careless… The color drained from my face. Unless… Unless, it was done deliberately. My hands started trembling before Kokoro laid his on top of mine, "Sumire, give it to me."

It was the tension of the situation, I was sure, that had my heart racing.

He gently pried the clothing from my grasp, carefully inspecting it. He leaned close to sniff the area that was pinned before frowning, "This has probably been dipped in poison."

My fears confirmed and my body turning numb, I mused out loud, "Then this wasn't a gift to Natsume. This was an attempt―"

"On his life," Kokoro nodded gravely in confirmation, "Lord Natsume, I ask that you let me have this item tested. I think it would be prudent if we re-examine the rest of these items as well."

"Do as you see fit," Natsume waved his hand as if unconcerned, "Lately, my would be assassins have been getting very creative."

How can he be this cavalier? Does this happens all the time?

"You have my praise for noticing the needle, Sumire," Natsume fixed his crimson eyes on me before smirking, "I was right. You are lucky."

For you maybe, but definitely not for myself.

I will admit that it was luck that I was here, but it was my experience that helped me spot the needle. Kicking major butt at Where's Waldo suddenly came handy.

"You continue to be full of useful talents. I'm more determined than ever to keep you," Natsume laughed the exact way I pictured a man who had almost been killed by poison wouldn't. He then dismissed the two of us from his room.

What am I a toy race car? Not on his life is he keeping me!

I followed Kokoro out, shocked, and with a renewed desire to get home and far far away from this terrible place.

While performing my nightly ritual before bed, I received an unexpected visitor.

"I'm coming in," Youichi announced in the dead of the night. With the lack of electricity, bedtime came about much sooner.

Though I was disgruntled with the fact that knocking wasn't in fashion yet, there was one bright side to this: in just one day, I had managed to speak with all three of Japan's great unifiers _again_.

"How can I help you, Youichi?"

"I heard you were the one who found the poisoned needle this afternoon."

Without waiting for a response, he continued, "I already shared my findings with Koko. I'm here because I thought you should know too. The needle was coated with monkshood, a powerful herbal toxin."

"How dangerous is it?"

Though the name rang a bell, I was still not familiar with it.

"How much do you like breathing? Even a small dose can stop your heart within hours."

I suddenly felt sick.

I had been so close to that damn needle. What if it had pricked me? I would have literally lived the life of Sleeping Beauty, only without a fairy Godmother to soften the curse from death to 100 years of sleep.

My face ashened as an even worse thought popped into my head. What if I hadn't found the needle? What if Natsume died? Not only would I have witnessed death firsthand, but Kokoro would've used it as an excuse to behead me because I was the last person to touch those items. I would've suffered a fate much worse than being poisoned; I would have been tortured and then left to die a slow painful death.

I need to shake this off. I found the needle. Nothing bad happened. I'm still alive.

"I don't like you, but you did save his life. I guess that makes you useful," Youichi broke my reverie.

Gee. Thanks.

My eyebrow rose in skepticism.

"It'd be a real pain for me if something happened to Natsume," the porcelain indifference of his expression softened a little, "That's all I wanted to say."

"Thank you for sharing the information."

Now, it was his turn to arch an eyebrow, "Why are you being so polite all of a sudden?"

With a wry smile and a shrug, "It seems to reduce the number of times my life is threatened."

"Well, don't do that around me. Just be your usual weird, loud self," he made a face before straightening it, "You saved Natsume's life. So I owe you all right?"

With that, he turned and left.

I stared at the closed door in astonishment before a big silly grin spread across my face. Despite his gruff words, his lame excuse didn't stop the truth from revealing itself. He might talk all big, but it looks like I'm growing on Youichi Hijiri―of all people!

As I continued to get ready for bed, I thought to myself how important Natsume is to Youichi. No, to everyone here. Youichi had acted indifferent, yet he came by to express his very real gratitude to me. All because I saved Natsume's life for the second time.

I shuddered. Though it was to be expected and logically, I understood the reasoning, but it didn't dawn on me how fragile life is during this era until today. Death comes more swiftly. It's no longer a concept that was distant from you or that you could distance yourself from; it can happen to the very person standing next to you. Heck, it could happen to you! Like today! I was mere centimeters from death! It was a chilling realization, and suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach and so very alone.

The next morning, with my eyes bleary, the very thought of getting up made my stomach churn. I had a fever. There was no way I could stand up, let alone work around the castle. I wonder what was the procedure was for calling in a sick day. It's not like I can text someone to cover my shift or dial my boss to let them know.

Who knew feeling sick to my stomach last night was my body telling me that I was actually sick?

Groaning and feeling weaker than a newborn kitten, I resigned myself to staying in bed and sleeping it off.

The quiet made me feel even more alone.

There's nothing worse than being alone with a cold. No friends to text or to surprise you with chicken soup… Not even a television to fill the silence! I could kill three pigeons and a monkey right now if that meant I could watch dumb kiddie shows like TeleTubbies or Sesame Street. Imagine what I would do for shows that I actually liked! I'm a grown adult, but right now, I felt as fussy as a lonely child. All I had around me was an unfamiliar room and that made my anxiety worsen.

I want to go home. I miss it so much.

Thinking about that dingy apartment, made my mind jump to Hotaru. God, I hope you're okay.

I drifted off, my eyebrows furrowed, as I worried over my friend.

I don't know how long I tossed and turned, but I felt someone laying a hand on my forehead. It was cool against my burning skin. Comforting.

What is this? It feels nice.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," a deep voice rumbled from above me.

I slowly blinked my eyes to focus them on the man with that familiar voice. And what I saw made me inhale sharply. Those liquid gold eyes bored down on me, and I couldn't tear my gaze away. There was a wry smile playing on those pink lips.

So. This was it. I knew my days were numbered from the moment I got here; Kokoro was at my bedside to finally make good on his threats. What a perfect opportunity. Here I was, at my lowest, and now, he could get away with murder while claiming it was due to natural causes.

I gulped.


	7. Chapter Six

**Revelry and Fealty**  
By Saltwater Romance

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

"Just do it," I croaked out.

I've lived a good life, at least one I could be proud of. I worked hard and tried my best everyday of my life. I worked two jobs and put myself through school. I graduated from college with honors. I made great friends. I did right by my parents. I even volunteered every spare moment I had. And not to mention, I got to meet some of the most influential warlords of Japan. Though my life was short, I could die without any regrets.

I saw those golden eyes narrow, "What?"

"Do it," I sighed and fluttered my eyes closed in resignation, "Let's get this over with. We both know why you're here. Just… Just do it quickly. Don't let me suffer for too long."

"What are you talkin―!"

I heard a sharp gasp and then an indignant shout, "Di-did you think I was here to kill you?!"

"Don't shout in my ear," I complained as I opened one eye cautiously, "Are you saying you're not?"

"Of course not," he huffed as he not so gently placed a cool wet cloth on my forehead. Without my consent, a sigh of relief escaped from my mouth.

It felt heavenly.

"I told you that you were working yourself to the bone," he growled as he took another moistened cloth and dabbed the sweat off from my face, "I told you not to overdo it. I kept trying to warn you and kept trying to do the brunt of your assignments. But no! Miss Independent over here had to refuse my help. And look at where it got you! You're in here, sick as a dog. You silly silly girl!"

Now both my eyes were open.

I've never heard him sound so... Casual. Or so mothering? Is this the true Kokoro Yome?

"What?" he scowled as he replaced the cloth on my forehead with a newer and cooler one, "What's with that smirk?"

"Nothing," my smirk growing wider, "I didn't know you cared so much about little ole me."

"Of course I do," his scowl deepened.

"Oh?" my eyebrow arched, "Wasn't it just yesterday that you accused me of being a spy or traitor or something?"

"I wasn't accusing you; I was just saying the possibility hadn't been ruled out yet," he sighed in exasperation before looking abashed, "But after yesterday, I know the truth. Thank you for saving Lord Natsume's life once again. I realize now that you're not the enemy."

His cheeks pinkened in embarrassment as he continued, "I see how hard you've worked for Azuchi and its people. And… I apologize for doubting you."

I stared at him in wonderment, and then turned my gaze to the ceiling.

"Huh. It's not raining gumdrops."

That could only mean one of two things. One: an alien has abducted Kokoro and has taken control of his body. Or two: he wanted me to lower my guard around him as part of his master plan to annihilate me somehow.

His eyebrows creased at the bridge of his nose, "You keep saying that weird expression. What are gumdrops? What do you even mean?"

"Nothing," I tried to dismiss him with a wave, but I couldn't find the strength to lift up my arm. Ugh. I hated being sick.

Seeing the frown on my face, Kokoro gave my head a soothing pat. Why does that feel so good? He had fixed my sleeves and taken heavy objects from me, but I didn't realize until just now how gentle his hands could feel.

I looked up at him, expecting that familiar glower of censure. Instead, I saw a smile. The first smile he'd ever given me. It was so unexpected, my heart was filled with a warmth that I didn't realize that I had been craving.

"Don't be so stubborn. When you're sick, you need to rest until you're better."

My eyes narrowed, not used to his charm being used on me. Are his niceties a ploy of some kind?

"But―"

"No 'buts.' Be good to yourself and get some sleep. I'll be right here if you need me. Once you're rested, I'll bring you something to eat," he urged me gently as he tucked me securely into my sheets. I didn't have the heart to tell him I was burning up and was milliseconds from throwing the blankets onto the ground.

Ooooh. But then, he replaced the cloth on my forehead with one that was freshly dipped in the bucket that he had by my bedside.

Licking my lips, still suspicious of his motives, "You don't need to."

"Consider it my apology for doubting you," he coaxed, his liquid golden eyes pleading with mine, "You haven't seen much of town, right? When you're feeling better, I'll show you around. The fresh air will speed up your recovery. We'll have fun. I promise."

I didn't expect to hear that at all. His voice was so soft and melodic, not the lecturing drone that I'd come to abhor. His eyes. I've never seen his eyes look so sweet and beguiling. My cheeks pinkened as my heart raced. It had to be due to the fever. It had to be. It was because my mind was addled by illness that I saw Kokoro… As… As attractive?

"I'm… I'm going to hold you to that," it was hard to get those words out before sleep overcame me.

The last image I saw was of Kokoro smiling with his eyes dancing in kindness.

As tension left my body, I slept more peacefully than I had since arriving.

* * *

I took the winding path down to the castle gates. Today, Kokoro was going to show me around town, and while I was apprehensive, I was excited―as excited as a dog being told that it can finally go outside for a walk! Maybe it was because I had taken quite some time to recover and was at stuck in bed, but I don't think I remember seeing the sky so bright and clear! And the smell of grass so earthy and welcoming!

Yeah, I must be going crazy; I'm a pavement city type of girl. I despise sweating outside―though, I prepared for the heat by not wearing concealer because who wants to see streaks of it dripping down my face when I got hot? Not me. I still put on mascara though―I'm not an animal!

Oh! There he is.

He waved to me, and I hurried over.

"Have you been waiting long?" I asked as I approached him.

"Not at all. And wow! You look so much better today!" with a warm, bright smile, he gently patted my head. I guess that's a habit of his? As weird as it is, it wasn't totally unpleasant.

"Listen, if you see any place you'd like to stop, just let me know," Kokoro peered into my eyes, his smile never faltering, "I want to make up for the way I treated you. So, today's your day. All right?"

I stared into his eyes, hard. I tried to see if I could see some alien lifeform directing him and his actions because the man before me was all bright smiles and cheer. Not at all the Kokoro that I was used to.

"Um," I squinted my eyes at him; I guess an alien is better than an angry warlord bent on skewering me, "Sure. After you, I guess?"

"Great. Let's go."

Children played in the streets, vendors hawked their wares, neighbors talked and laughed. There was a myriad of smells too: fresh fruit, brined fish grilling on pine charcoal, floral perfumes, and aromatic incense.

"Town's pretty crowded today. Stay close, Sumire."

"I'll be right behind you," my eyes widened as I continued to take in the animated sights, "I missed all of this when I first arrived. But it's pretty lively here, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Kokoro had that 'duh' tone before changing it to one of eagerness, "This is where Lord Natsume makes his home. Azuchi is one of the biggest cities in Japan right now. Our Lord has abolished taxes and dismantled guilds, allowing the free market to flourish. He removed the checkpoints restricting travel so merchants, goods, and customers now flow into Azuchi freely."

You know, we covered Natsume's revolutionary policies in class. But here, I can see the effects with my own eyes. My dormant scholastic knowledge lurched awake thanks to time travel. I muttered, "If I knew this was going to happen, I would've brought a textbook and a notepad with me, not a freaking micro mini skirt!"

"Mirco what?"

"Never mind."

Distracted, I'd let my guard down. I hoped Kokoro would let it pass, but I didn't need to worry because―

"Koko!"

"Huh?" Kokoro and I both turned around and found a young woman hurrying towards us. Make that lots of women.

"Oh, Kiyo?"

The women quickly formed an adoring circle around Kokoro, and I stepped back before I could be trampled as they stampeded over. I completely forgot! Kokoro had a whole fan club dedicated to him!

The women tittered as excited voices called out.

"There you are, Koko! Finally let you out of the castle, did they?"

"We were thinking we'd have to start protesting at the gate!"

A chorus of agreements echoed this woman's sentiment.

I saw him rub the back of neck sheepishly as he flashed them each a winning smile, "I guess I have been a little busy, haven't I? Did you get my letters?"

Grudgingly, I could kind of see the appeal now. The day I got sick? He came and cared for me all throughout the day as well as the following ones. If Yuu's smile was like ice cream on a hot day, then Kokoro's was like the sun coming out in the harsh winter. I guess if I was a normal woman in this time period and saw a nontroll-like caring warlord with a skyrocketing career, I suppose I would flirt with him too. But I'm not. And I've seen what lies underneath all that charm and guile; it's nothing to write home about.

"Koko, are you busy? If not, we can catch up over tea?"

My eyebrow rose.

I wonder if my escort would ditch me right about now. I glanced over at the woman and then quickly at my own kimono, feeling my cheeks pinkened. She was clearly dressed to seduce while I adorned the only kimono that I had; it was the same one that Yuu had given me so long ago.

"Why don't we make it tea for three, Koko?"

"I can't. Not today, at least."

"It's totally time for a tea break! Let's all go!"

The other women nodded enthusiastically as they began to usher him away.

What do they put in the tea here that has everyone so desperate to have some with him? Lesson 2: women in the Sengoku period are not as meek and reserved as history would have you believe! I took another step back before starting to turn around. I mean, I wasn't about to stand in the way of a warlord and his harem of women. I am anything but a cockblock.

"Ladies, really. I'd love to, but I've got other plans," his voice cut through the pleading of the feminine voices before he suddenly called out, "Sumire! Wait!"

Before I knew it, Kokoro had caught up to me and placed a firm hand on my shoulder, stopping my movement. He dragged me back to the horde, "Thanks for the offers, but I've got a prior engagement today."

"Hello there. I haven't seen you here before."

"Hi," my eyebrow arched as I felt their eyes appraising me, "I'm Sumire."

The women were friendly, if curious.

I turned and craned my neck to look up at man holding me captive, "Hey, Kokoro. Why don't we part here? I'll be fine while you catch up with your friends."

"That defeats the whole purpose of me bringing you here," his eyes were fierce as they bore down at me, "This is our time to spend together."

A smirk, "Color me shocked, Kokoro. Are you saying you invited me out on a―"

Interrupting, "I'm saying this is my chance to finally make things up to you."

Right. He wanted to apologize. Probably doesn't even know what a date is. I tried to ignore the funny feeling in my stomach as I shrugged off his hand, "You've brought me here and that's more than enough. I accept your apology, so go get tea with your friends."

Ignoring me, Kokoro offered his friends a warm smile, "Sorry everyone. Today is Sumire's day."

Am I now part of the harem and part of the rotation of his mistresses? Oh hell no. How do I unsubscribe to this?

He continued on, "She is a favorite of Lord Natsume's, and she'll be staying in Azuchi Castle. I hope you all can be friends."

"Ohhhh," suddenly all of the women started to slink away, "Well. You two have a lovely day! We'll just be getting back to our work and out of your way―"

Another women tittered as she retreated, "Yes, as we all know, Lord Natsume has no rivals."

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just as quickly as they swarmed Kokoro, they fled just at the mention of Natsume's name! I wonder why. Is his name like fan club repellent? Weird. I quickly forgot my earlier irritation.

"I hope to see you around town, Sumire!"

"Koko's a great guy, Sumire! Don't let his little issues discourage you!"

They were all sunny smiles as they waved goodbye and a few were even winking at me? I rose my eyebrow. What issues? Because I already know plenty of them, but I wonder what they're referring to.

"I have issues?" Kokoro scratched his head.

"Apparently, you have more than the ones I already know about," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," I shot him a saccharine smile.

"I really want to know what Sodoko meant. I'll have to ask her later," he gazed in the direction of the retreating women before shaking his head and turning to me, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Sumire. Do you want to see the market?"

"Why not?" I shrugged. If he wasn't going to chase after his harem, then I guess I wouldn't mind his company.

The open-air market was packed. Stalls and mats lined the street. They have so many things! No modern goods, but in their place was fresh food, artisan tools, and beautifully handcrafted accessories. Some of these things you couldn't easily find in the future. Oh. I spotted some fabric! A shimmering silk caught my eye.

"Let's stop there!" I pointed at the stall and was already halfway there in my excitement.

"A clothier? Oh, right. Didn't you say that you sew?"

I nodded, not wanting to expand any further.

The beauty of natural dyes and distinct weaves made me feel like I was at home again, perusing fabrics for my next garment as a class assignment. I remember that despite Hotaru's gruff, she always came without much resistance; she also felt the pull of a beautifully crafted textile! All of my fears and frustrations since arriving here dissipated as I touched each fabric on display… Then… Something caught my eye! I gasped as I saw the fabric that stood out from all the others. Flowers blended with the color to create a powerful nostalgic mood.

"Okay, wow! I have to know how they dyed that pattern!" I gripped the material, afraid that I was imagining it.

"Do you see one you want? I'll buy you as many as you like."

His voice snapped me out of my daze, "What? Oh. I'm not here to buy anything. I'm just looking."

Just feeling the soft material, the weight, and seeing the way the fabric catch the light, filled me with appreciative wonder. I could learn while I'm here, and if I ever make it back, I could use that knowledge to replicate this beautiful fabric! I quickly got the attention of the shop owner and indicated the piece with the particularly stunning pattern.

"This is really a work of art! I've never seen shibori like this before! Do you know how it's done?" I excitedly inquired.

"Oh. That's dyed using the tsujigahana technique."

Tsujigahana?! The original technique that was lost to time?! I can't believe I'm seeing it in person! I wish I had a notebook―and a camera!

But I didn't. So instead, I pressed him for details, committing each one to memory. Once all of my questions had been answered, I suddenly remembered that Kokoro had accompanied me here! Certain that I was boring him, I glanced over my shoulder. I was surprised to see that he was listening intently.

"I didn't realize there were so many variations in technique," he smiled at me once he caught my gaze.

I could stay and talk all day, but for Kokoro's sake, we should move on.

"Thank you so much! I'll stop by again," I promised the shop owner before turning sheepishly to Kokoro, "Sorry."

"Are you sure you're ready to go? You don't need to worry about me."

"And you don't need to worry about me either."

I guess my words came out snarkier than I meant because I saw a look of hurt flash in his eyes. I amended myself, "Besides, I've got so much to remember."

"Then let's come back here another time," he smiled at me, "I've learned a lot of things myself."

I beat out a horde of women vying for his attention? _And_ I got plans for a second date? Looks like I'm on fire today!

Kokoro and I continued to browse the various shops that lined the market. I found beautifully ornamented combs, extravagant kimonos, jewelry, weaponry, anything (within reason) you could name! Anytime I showed even the slightest interested in something, he stopped and tried to purchase it for me.

"Something smells good. Is it that fruit stand up ahead?"

"I'm not sure. Let's go see."

Kokoro made a path for me through the thick crowd. He had been intentionally moving slow so as to not leave me behind. If I were honest with myself, I would be exhausted navigating a crowd this populated after being sick, but he's made it easy for me. I stole a glance up at his face just then, more interested in him and his sharp bone structure than any item here in the market.

"What is it?" he frowned, "Is there something on my face?"

"No," I shook my head before turning my gaze downward, "And nothing."

He does have a nice voice. It was deep and rumbly, but still sweet and soothing. And that crooked smile―

After a week of perma-frowny face, I'd begun to think he wasn't capable of any other expressions. Then it was like cold water splashing down my back as I remembered what Kitsuneme had said; you know, about how most women fall for Kokoro at first sight. I grimaced, realizing that I had almost become another statistic! Never! He held me at the point of a sword and has threatened to kill me multiple times!

Who are you Sumire? Because you're not usually a sucker for this! I eat most guys for breakfast and spit them out! It's unusual for me to fall for smarmy charm!

His golden eyes danced as he offered sweetly, "They're apricots, I think. Do you want one? Or maybe a dozen to take back with you?"

Maybe… Maybe… It was just charm. Just sincere charm.

"A dozen?!" I had to fight back a grin, "No, I was just curious. I didn't come out here to buy anything. I don't have any money, anyway."

"Don't you worry about that," he admonished me, "If you see anything you want, I'll buy it for you! That's what I'm here for."

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to decline."

If I wasn't going to let Natsume buy me anything that I could possibly want, I sure as hell wouldn't let Kokoro either! I cannot stress this enough: the moment a man gives you monetary help, it's game over. Maybe it'll be clear right away or maybe it'll take time in the future. But as soon as you accept it, they'll think they have the right to control you.

But… The way he goes about encouraging me to accept a gift reminds me of a boy going on a date for the first time; he jumps at the slightest opportunity to please me. If I say jump, he'll probably ask me how high. It was refreshing. I haven't had a man this eager to be with me and this attentive to my needs since I was thirteen and on my first date. My heart throbbed at that thought. But I had to remind myself that he was only this caring because he felt indebted to me.

After he's done his duty, he'll back to his usual threatening, cold self. I'm sure.

I started to move before Kokoro could offer to buy the road we were standing on; I'm sure he makes enough under Natsume that he could too.

"Would you like to stop and rest? There's tea house ahead."

"Tea? Yeah. That sounds good," I answered back distractedly.

His timing was impeccable as usual.

That was the one trait that I hated most, but it came in handy today.

I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that the the same man who was obsessively checking my every movement and threatening to kill me just a couple days ago was treating me like a delicate princess! Crazy. I was finding this side of him hard to getting used to.

Kokoro bade me to sit as he ordered tea and the house special, dumplings drizzled in syrup and toasted soy flour.

"Here's your order. Enjoy!"

"These are yours, Sumire. Eat as much as you like. I've heard the soy flour adds a nice flavor."

I thanked him for the meal―I figured him buying me a small meal was alright, especially since I helped to cook his most nights―and took a bite, "These are really good. Sweet, but mellow. I love that doughy texture."

"Right? I don't care for sweets myself, but I've always heard good things about this shop," his eyes sparkled as he took another bite of the dumpling.

"Hey. Hold still, just a moment."

"Why? What are you―"

Kokoro gently brushed my cheek with the pad of his fingertip. I shied away as he touched the corner of my mouth. He let his finger linger there as his golden eyes smoldered, and he chuckled huskily, "You had some flour on your cheek."

I felt the loss of the warmth from his finger as he gently chided, "If you eat too fast, it'll get everywhere!"

"Right. Yeah," I tried to fight back my cheeks from flushing and tried to sound just as cavalier, "Soy flour sure does get everywhere."

Man, am I glad that this alien had taken over Kokoro because with his appearance and the alien's manners, it was a welcomed change―not to mention a devastating combination! But it was hard to take in. I pinched my thigh; was I still in my futon and fever dreaming this whole day?!

"Something's bothering you, isn't it? You're acting kind of distant," he leaned closer and frowned.

"You really want to know?" I answered enigmatically.

He nodded sharply, "I want to get to know you better."

"Why?"

"Humor me," he shrugged and smiled broadly.

Eh. What's the harm?

"Well… It's you."

"What do you mean?" his frown deepened.

I shrugged and told him the truth, "Look, you've cut me with your sword without hesitation. You've made constant threats on my life. Everywhere I turned, there you were, and I was sure that you were going to cut me down. I'm honestly surprised I've stayed alive for this long. And now you're smiling at me, wiping my cheek, and offering to buy me gifts."

I leaned in closer with my eyebrow raised, "If you were me, wouldn't you be cautious too?"

"You could have been a danger to Lord Natsume. What was I supposed to do?"

My eyebrow stayed raised as I leaned back to cross my arms at my chest.

"But I have to say, it really wasn't easy."

"You mean all the headaches from frowning?" I scoffed.

"I mean you! I had to fight every instinct to keep myself distant from you," his eyes softened as he continued, "You went right to work and worked really hard for the castle. You were up, scrubbing the corridors before I even had the chance to have the morning meal, and you were still working even after the sun had set. It was hard to treat you as an enemy when all I wanted to do was give you a hand!

"There is no one more suited to be Azuchi Castle's chatelaine than you," he reached to hold my hand as the sincerity in his eyes pleaded with me to understand, "Every time I saw you wrestling with a vase bigger than you, I felt myself softening to you. You looked so determined and earnest… But I had to keep reminding myself that you were a potential enemy; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to Lord Natsume because I let my guard down around a pretty little thing like yourself."

I swallowed hard before offering him a smile as casual as I could muster, "No wonder why everyone on the kitchen staff call you a heartbreaker!"

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't know, then you're not as clever as I thought."

"Uh huh," Kokoro then tightened his hold on my hand before continuing seriously, "Lord Natsume cares deeply for you. So, I'll see to it that you have everything you need from now on, and I'm going to keep watching out for you. But this time, so you don't work yourself sick again."

He stared earnestly into my eyes, "... I'm really sorry about the way I treated you."

I blinked in surprise, not expecting him to apologize so directly, "Um… It's okay. You did what you had to do."

Natsume's important to everyone, but especially to him it seems. And being a witness to two of his attempted assassinations, his life is definitely constantly in danger. So, I guess, if the roles were reversed, I would be the same.

"Can we start over?" he just looked so sincere, "I know I can't take back everything I said or did, but I would like to start over on a clean slate. Please."

Like he said, he couldn't go back in time and change things. There's nothing but the future to look to, so there was no point in bringing up the past. I shrugged, "I'm game."

His eyes glittered in appreciation, "My name is Kokoro Yome, a vassal in service to Lord Natsume. I welcome you to Azuchi Castle. Come to me for anything you need and just follow my lead; I won't let anything bad happen to you."

His hands were so warm as they continued to hold mine, "I'm Sumire Shouda, the new chatelaine of Azuchi Castle, and it's good to be working with you, Kokoro."

"Everyone in the castle is sort of like a family, so you can think of me as family too. So please, call me Koko," a devastating crooked grin.

I'd gotten this weird mothering vibe from him; all today, he was making way for me in the streets, offering to buy me things. Koko was acting like a big ole mother hen.

"Koko then," I tested out before saying, "You're not at all what I expected."

If we were to start off on a clean slate, then I had to forgive him for the past―or at least put those memories away. Despite being weary, I couldn't help but laugh; he was so different from the man I first met.

"I was wondering if I'd ever get to hear it," he breathed out as he finally released the hold on my hand. With his eyes shining, he leaned in closer to twirl a lock of my hair.

He was so close, I could feel his sweet breath fan across my face as I asked, "Hmm? Get to hear what?"

There was a fire burning deep in his gaze, and my heart leapt.

"Your laugh. You've got a really beautiful laugh."

I glanced over at Kokoro, and I swallowed hard.

If he kept looking at me like that―with his eyes the color of liquid gold and dancing with mirth―and if he kept crooning to me in that husky voice, he'll be my biggest heartbreak because I already knew… Once I let him in, he would ruin all other men for me. And I don't think my heart could take it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, and I want to apologize for how long it has taken me to respond. The reviews were all anonymous, so I will write my responses down below:

 **Guest:** Thank you for being my first reviewer and for your comment on Sumire! Actually, I don't want to go into too much detail in answering your questions, but I will say that I plan on making this into a series. So Hotaru will definitely be coming into the past, and in her story, more explanation will be revealed since she is the scientific one! And Natsume and Mikan will definitely get a story, but most likely later down the road. As for Yuu, he will also get a story as well (: I'm not too sure about the order just yet, but once I finish this story, Hotaru's will be next.

 **X0LXY** & **EtZxj** : Thank you both.

 **Ai Sakura** : Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm not going to lie, before I saw your review, I was actually contemplating on leaving this story unfinished. But you have inspired me to continue on! I'm glad to know that someone is enjoying it :) So know that I posted the last chapter because of your review and this chapter actually was written because of you (I had pre-wrote the first five chapters before I started uploading it to FFN)! In regards to Natsume, the way I see it is that he's really only intrigued by Sumire because subconsciously, he _knows_ that she's different on some level _(coming from the future)_ and that she saved his life. He doesn't like her like her, and I really loathe love triangles. So have no fear, even without meeting Mikan, he's still loyal to her :)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Revelry and Fealty**  
By Saltwater Romance

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

With our eyes locked on each other and his fingers still tracing the curling spiral of my hair, I couldn't find myself to break away from his gaze. I couldn't read his expression, and I was sure my face was turning red. He then grinned at me and declared, "This is the first time you've looked like you're enjoying your time with me."

His face glowed with masculine pride, and the only thing that I could do was smile weakly back, "It's because it is."

If this is how Koko is normally like, then it's such a shame that he acted like the spawn of Satan when we first met. I didn't know if I should be annoyed that he didn't even bother to treat me like a human being or grateful—if he acted like this when we first met, then I definitely would've been another victim of his charm and been another one of his many fawning helpless admirers.

He didn't seem bothered by my comment as he finally let go of the ringlet, "Then let's rectify that. Let's smile and laugh more together from now on."

"I'm not sure how you can demand me to be happy, you dictator," I muttered under my breath, frowning slightly before saying more loudly, "Okay that sounds great!"

Because anything is better than having this man pointing a sword at my neck and threatening me.

You want me to acquiesce and laugh with you? To keep my head attached on my shoulders? Hell yeah, I would agree to anything! But if you want anything more from me, I will stick my pocket knife in your groin and pepper spray your eyes until you're blind.

Ignorant of my disquiet and pleased with himself, Koko leaned back in his seat and drank his tea slowly, giving me time to finish the dumplings and reflect on this sudden change in our relationship. After weighing the pros and the cons, I came to the conclusion that it would be nice to finally sleep without fear. So, I will just roll with this. When we were done, he stood and announced, "We can't go back to the castle empty handed. Let's pick up a souvenir to commemorate the day."

"You really want to buy me something, don't you?" I arched my eyebrow.

He smiled warmly at me and teased, "Is it that obvious? Come on."

He offered me his hand. I paused.

"Well? Aren't you coming?"

His words launched me into action and I grabbed it. He had large hands. Warm. And strong.

Koko helped me to his feet. He didn't cling. But the heat from his hand stayed with me.

* * *

As I grew more accustomed to the daily life of the castle, performing the true duties of a chatelaine became a breeze. I was no longer hiding in the kitchen; I was taking more responsibility and was now the one that commanded the maids and such. It was easier to do this knowing that Koko was no longer looking for any misstep. Several days had passed uneventfully before Natsume ordered my presence at the war council. My reports as chatelaine have been passed to him by pages, but he said this matter concerned me personally.

His greatest warlords quickly filled the hall. As the lowest ranking member in attendance, I took the furthest seat. Natsume entered last, his haori falling around him like a cape as he sat down. After quickly scanning the room, his eyes rested on me as he smirked, "I see Sumire has overcome her fear of me, appearing as I commanded."

"Oh yes," my eyes rolled as I spoke drolly, "I'm positively quiv—nevermind. Yes. Yes. I have."

His crimson eyes grew more predatory as if he knew where I was going before I stopped myself. Squaring my shoulders, I met his gaze coldly, refusing to bend to his will. I barely remembered my decorum in time, but hell would sooner freeze over before I let him walk all over me. Finally, he broke away with his lips curling upwards, though it did nothing to endear me.

Breaking the silence, Yuu spoke up quietly, "If it's alright, my lord, I will make the first report."

His face darkened, no longer resembling the angel that I recognized him as, "As you are aware, we were unable to capture the rogues who attacked you at Honno-ji. However, we've since learned several things."

I sucked in a breath; now everything made sense. The reason I had to be here was because this meeting was specifically following up the incident at Honno-ji and the night that I arrived. My sudden trip to the Sengoku period hadn't just changed my life, it changed everything! This is all new history; Natsume's killer might not even be the same anymore.

I hadn't clearly seen his face in the smoke and fire. I just knew that he was tall and had carried a thin, gleaming blade.

Yuu continued on after Natsume waved his hand, "It seems that the monks in residence at Honno-ji are innocent of the conspiracy. But, a monk they didn't know had come to stay with them just before the incident, and he has been missing since."

"So, the conspirators placed someone in the temple in anticipation," Kitsuneme drummed his fingers against his thigh, "I didn't catch anyone sneaking away when I arrived. I'll wager whoever it was had their escape all planned out."

"That seems to be the case, Lord Kitsuneme," Yuu nodded in agreement, "It's likely that we're dealing with someone of sublime skill. Even so, whoever it was must have had help."

"They're going to need a lot of help when I find them," Kitsuneme wasn't fighting the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "Otherwise, it wouldn't be a fair fight. No fun if there's no challenge involved."

His greatest concern is their challenge rating? I guess not everyone lives and dies for their lord's commands here.

"While my lord broadens his influence, there's been an increase in scoundrels looking to stop him—" Koko scowled darkly, "But resorting to assassination? That kind of cowardly, reprehensible act won't be tolerated!"

Not surprisingly, Koko's pretty upset about this; it was written all over his face. Funny how all of his sweetness vanishes when it comes to Natsume. He continued on, "I don't know if this is related to the incident at Honno-ji or not, but there was that poisoned needle in the tribute last week. We have Sumire to thank for discovering it. That's the second time she's saved Lord Natsume's life."

Kitsuneme turned to me with a slow smile—mimicking a cat swallowing a canary, "Trying for a record, little lady?"

"We're grateful, Sumire," appreciation gleamed in Yuu's wide eyes.

"I'm glad I was able to help."

I might have been able to save Natsume twice—both times out of sheer luck—but that doesn't mean that I'm volunteering to become his food tester!

"Back to the attempted poisoning, Yuu, have you or Youichi found out who sent the haori?" Koko leaned forward to look at the two men.

"As to that—" Yuu hesitated, as if he found the matter distasteful.

"Yuu, if you're going to take forever, then I'll just say it," Youichi snapped, speaking up for the first time in that surly tone. His emerald eyes darted towards Koko and narrowed, "But only if Koko promises not to explode."

"That depends on what you tell me. Say it," Koko's scowl deepened.

"The guy who sent the poisoned haori has already gone into hiding. But there's the issue of where it came from," Youichi paused as his eyes wandered over to Natsume who waved him to continue, "We tracked it all the way to Tanba… Mochu's fief."

You mean the guy with the front page entry on the wiki for Historical Japanese Coup D'etats is involved? Quelle surprise!

"What?!" Koko roared.

Everyone stared blatantly at Mochiage, who up until then had been silent.

"Well now, that's news to me," Mochiage replied calmly; he neither seemed surprised nor disturbed. He began to smile as he looked at everyone individually, "What looks you're all giving me. Yours is especially heated, Koko. It's rather attractive."

"Mochu, I demand an explanation!" Koko's temper was rising with each passing second.

"An explanation of what? I knew nothing about it," Mochiage's eyes turned icy.

"Can you swear to that?"

"If only it was that easy to satisfy you," Mochiage sighed, "Just because I know nothing doesn't mean my subordinates weren't plotting something."

"Why are you treating this so lightly?!" Koko thundered, "If it was one of your subordinates, then you're still responsible!"

"Oh you're right!" Mochiage gushed insincerely, "It's always so enlightening talking with a model vassal like yourself!"

"Stop playing games, Mochu!" Koko leapt into action. He grabbed Mochiage by the lapels and dragged him to his feet.

Well, this doesn't look good! Where are the others? Don't they normally stop Koko by this point?!

Unperturbed, Mochiage smirked, "They say too much anger shortens the lifespan."

"Then maybe the cause of my anger should spare me by telling me the truth!"

"Lord Kokoro, Lord Mochiage, now isn't the place—" Yuu pleaded with the two standing figures.

"Yeah, come on. Let's be civil, you two," I echoed in agreement. But Yuu and I were the only ones not looking on passively at the fireworks happening. Natsume, who had the power to stop all of this with a single word, kept utterly silent. Don't you think now would be a good time to use your authority? Maybe?

"... I told him not to explode. I should've gotten it in writing," Youichi grumbled, but didn't offer anything else to placate the situation.

Kitsuneme rose and forcefully pulled the two men apart, "That's enough you two. Listen to the others."

Finally!

Snarling, Koko lunged for Mochiage, "Let go, Kitsu! This conversation isn't over!"

"I think you've moved well beyond conversation. Besides, if Mochu was going to betray us, he wouldn't be this clumsy about it," Kitsuneme reasoned, though it did make me raise my eyebrow, "His plans are way more foolproof. Right, Mochu?"

"Modesty forbids," Mochiage never lost his composure.

Koko growled menacingly.

"Take your seat, Koko. That is, if you're quite done."

At last, Natsume intervened! And just as I suspected, Koko backed down, "Yes, my lord. I'm sorry for that ungracious display."

Though he spoke those words, his eyes danced with anger as he kept them trained on Mochiage. After that, everyone took their seats and some semblance of order returned.

Koko and Mochiage fought that night that I arrived too. It didn't get _that_ intense, but it was close. And historically, after Mochiage caused Natsume's death, it was Koko who hunted him down. However, now that history has gone off course, I don't know what will happen. Mochiage just smiled complacently. The gears in his mind were clearly turning. But for what purpose? He's a snake all right.

The warlords sat in tense silence until finally, Kitsuneme cleared his throat, "Let's get back to it. I too have something to report, Lord Natsume."

"Speak."

"I sent some scouts of mine to the east, and they brought back news from Echigo. The dragon's den is stirring."

Reactions were split down the middle between horror—and hostility.

I can tell no one here thinks this is good.

"Troops from all over Echigo and her allies are gathering at Kasugayama Castle," Kitsuneme wore a stern expression that I've never seen before, "One guess as to where those troops are going to be sent."

"I find that news pleasing. It was beginning to look like there was no one left to challenge me," Natsume smiled coldly as excitement brightened his eyes, "Kitsu, bring me further news of this. I want the name of the man I'll be fighting."

"Yes, my lord."

"Youichi, as for you—"

Before Natsume could finish, the youngest man in the room interrupted, "I know. I'll send out the call to our own territories to gather the troops and begin drilling them. They'll be ready to go at any time."

There will be war soon. It was inevitable, I suppose, being in the Sengoku period and all. That didn't mean that I wasn't nervous. A few self-defense classes wouldn't be able to protect me from an onslaught of enemies. A queasy feeling settled in my stomach. I wonder how I will need to prepare.

"Yuu, I want you to assist Youichi with logistics and supplies," Koko commanded his own vassal.

"Of course, Lord Kokoro. You can trust me. I'm looking forward to working with you, Lord Youichi," a soft smile to the silver haired man.

"That makes one of us."

"One of what, Lord Youichi? I'm afraid I didn't catch that."

"I'd say it again, but it would just pass through your fluff-filled brain like everything else," Youichi scowled.

"There's no telling if Honno-ji is connected with the poisoned needle. Or if either of those are tied to Echigo," ignoring the two of them, Koko spoke up, "Especially if we have a traitor in our midst."

There was no question as to who that last statement was intended to refer to, especially when his golden eyes narrowed at latest suspect. Thank goodness, it wasn't me anymore. Sorry not sorry Mochiage.

"I suppose I'll be on my best behavior until I'm cleared of suspicion," Mochiage let that insult roll off his back before turning to Natsume, "I know. Maybe I'll take some leave?"

"Mochu, don't you understand the situation we're in right now?" Koko growled.

Mochiage ignored Koko, speaking over him to address Natsume, "What do you say, my lord? Will you allow it?"

"Fine. You have my permission."

The two of them exchanged a look, and then Mochiage walked out of the hall without another word. Is he _trying_ to be suspicious? Koko held his tongue, though his expression spoke volumes. Natsume addressed the seething man, "Koko, ignore him. Keep your efforts focused on internal affairs. I will be taking my own steps to ascertain our enemy's plans. During that time, you will take care of official business in my stead."

"Yes my lord. I understand. I'll gladly expend myself in doing the role you've entrusted me with."

"Do that, and I can't make further use of you," Natsume's simple response held a surprising bit of warmth. He cast one final look over the room, "All of you are to continue to fulfill your roles."

With that command, the war council came to an end.

And with the prospect of war, the castle is mobilized, just like that. I can't stop thinking about what I heard today. As many as two groups were seeking to kill Natsume. Mochiage had a link to at least one of them. And finally, Echigo—a province to the east under the rule of the Ando, as my history books reminded me—was gathering an army.

I'm no longer in danger from the denizens of Azuchi; now we're all at risk.

"Sumire, can I talk to you?" a deep baritone voice called for me.

I was in the middle of brushing out my hair from the plaits I worn all day. Putting down the brush and righting my sleep attire, I called back, "Yeah. Come in."

"Sorry to visit you this late at night. I promise it'll be quick," Koko's eyes were no longer dark with anger. He met my gaze and smiled, though it was a weary smile. He was carrying a package wrapped in cloth, "Just when I think I don't need to worry about you. What do I find?"

"What?" I looked up at him, startled.

"You looking worried! I see that frown!"

"You caught me," I replied drily before admitting, "I'm not used to war."

Koko's eyes shone as if he was excited by this new revelation—though I'm pretty sure it was pretty obvious—and patted the top of my head soothingly, "Don't worry. There's no one stronger than Lord Natsume. And besides, I'll be there to look out for you. I promise to protect you from anything bad."

I arched an eyebrow, "Thanks, Koko."

But wouldn't he be on the forefront of the battlefield? What? Is he going to drag me with him? Me? Someone with no medicinal or fighting skills? Is he expecting me to sew someone to death? I snorted at that thought. But as I looked closer at his confident expression, I couldn't help but think that everything will be okay.

He cleared his throat and shifted his feet, "But back to why I came here. I have a job for you."

My eyebrow rose impossibly higher, "What kind of job?"

Please don't let it be food tester. Please. Please. Please!

Koko set the bundle down on the floor and unwrapped it. I gasped in awe at what I saw. He looked up and shot me a dazzling smile, "First you'll need this."

"Koko this is—"

* * *

I wiped my forehead in complete satisfaction. Phew! It's done! This is the first time I've tried making a kimono! I chose to design a kosode—a traditional short-sleeve garment. With a touch of pride, I laid it out to examine. The last time I'd sewn anything was for my portfolio in the weeks leading up to my application with Giorgio Armani.

With a critical eye, I frowned. I could see room for improvement, but then again, you're always your own worst critic. I just hope whoever this is going to will like it. That was, at the moment, my greatest concern. But something else nagged at me. This sewing project had been the "job" Koko came to me with about a week back.

 _I had gasped in awe at what I saw._

" _Koko! This is the tsujigahana fabric we saw at the market!" I fingered the silky material reverently, still awestruck by its beauty, "You want to commission an outfit from me?"_

" _That's right. It's a gift for someone special. Do you think you're up to the task?" his golden eyes twinkled._

 _I have studied kimonos in the past; I knew the basic measurements, but I've never actually made one before. But what am I hesitating for? Of course I'm up for it! This is a perfect opportunity for me! I looked back up at him and bit my lip, "Before I get started, I have to let you know that I've never sewn a kimono before. But I'll learn how. If that's okay with you, then I'd love to take on your commission!"_

 _I tried to conceal my excitement as I waited for his reply._

" _Full disclosure. I respect that. I think I've chosen the perfect girl for the job," he reached down to pet the top of my head somehow eliciting a sense of warmness and affection_ _—_ _and not of condescension, "I only have one requirement; I want it to be as cute as you can make it."_

Using that as my only guide, I added some feminine touches without going overboard. I hope this is what he wants; he did say that it was a gift for someone special. A girlfriend perhaps? He did specify "cute." Those women in town were all really attractive. It's probably for one of them. I thought about asking him for more information, to personalize it. But I didn't. When I thought about Koko giving this to someone, I'd get this weird pang in my chest.

I have never had this problem before. I didn't know why I was getting it now. I even thought those other women were nice. I laughed a little to myself and folded the kosode up in a decorative cloth.

"Koko, it's me. Sumire."

When I arrived at Koko's manor, a servant led me to him.

"Welcome. Have a seat," he ushered me into his study.

"Thanks. I've finished the job, by the way."

"You've finished it already, working all on your own? That's amazing," he looked at me with wonderment plainly written on his face, "Can I see it?"

"Of course!"

I removed the wrapping and spread the kosode out for him to examine. Painted chrysanthemums bloomed in the boldly colored silk that transitioned seamlessly from a faint orange to a beautiful burgundy and then to a deep purple. The rich colors were elegant, and I did my best to do this fabric justice. This is both the best and the worst moment about making clothes for someone! I watched, trying not to fidget from nervousness, as Koko leaned in to inspect the garment. After a moment, he looked up with that same awestruck expression, "This is really impressive. Thanks for doing such a good job."

He likes it!

The exhilarating rush of cheer was followed by that comforting sensation of a job well done. His whole face smiling, Koko handed me a small purse full of coins he had set aside, "Here's your payment for the job."

"I don't need payment. This is me paying you back for taking me into town all those times and buying me tea."

Frowning, he placed the purse into my palm and closed my fingers around it, "Don't you dare say that. You did a great job, and you deserve to be paid for it. Take it."

I shrugged, "Well, okay. It's nice to have a little more spending money. Thank you."

I earned my first paycheck in the Sengoku period doing what I love! I feel pretty good about that. Only one thing would make me happier _—_ finding out whether the recipient likes it!

"By the way, let me know what the girl who gets this thinks of it, okay?"

"Oh."

There was that weird feeling again. Was I not supposed to pry? I shifted feet as I explained, "It's just, you know, if she wants anything changed _—_ the fit, the hemline _—_ I can do that."

His face unreadable since my first question, "Sumire, what do you think about this piece?"

"Me?" I pointed to my chest and he nodded for me to continue, "Well, it's my first kimono, and it shows. I wasn't able to do anything fancy, but with practice I'll _—_ "

Interrupting with a sharp bark of laughter, and his eyes finally twinkling with amusement, "Okay, I think I understand how you see it as a seamstress. But how do you think it looks?"

Shifting my feet some more, not used to complimenting my own work, I replied bluntly, "I normally don't say this, but I think it's super cute. I mean, that was what you wanted, right? I think the simple style shows off the beauty of the fabric. And you can create a lot of different looks by accessorizing. Plus, the creped silk means it will feel both great to wear and to touch."

"That's good to hear," Koko smiled in relief before picking up the kimono… And gently draping it over my shoulders.

What is he doing?

I gazed up at him, bewildered.

Explaining in a gentle voice, "This is for you. I hope you like it."

Koko… Tell me you didn't! I gaped, "Y-you're giving this to me?"

I'm the someone special?

My cheeks flushed.

"I met this very special girl, you see. Her name is Sumire Shouda," his kind eyes bore into mine, "We had some trouble in the past, so I wanted to give her a gift to show how much I appreciate her."

I was stunned. Koko gently nudged my shoulder, as if to check that I hadn't fainted. What do I say? Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I was touched beyond belief.

"A-are you really sure about this?"

"I wouldn't have made you go through all that trouble if I wasn't. I want you to have it," sincerity bled from his pores.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Koko!"

I was having a hard time smiling before I realized why _—_ I was crying. The emotions that I thought were long gone came flooding my senses, overwhelming me. Trying to hold them back, threatened to make me sob. I couldn't hold back how much his gesture meant to me.

"Did it come as that much of a surprise?" he leaned over and wiped each tear that fell, "I said I'd treat you like family, didn't I?"

Like family. Right.

I'm such an ugly crier. Ugh. I needed to stop before I had snot running down my nose. Rein it in, Sumire! His face was mere centimeters from mine, and I could see his eyes crinkling as he smiled, "I don't have any sisters, but I would adore having one like you. So get used to me spoiling you."

I nodded wordlessly.

 _Sister?_

I felt that weird pang in my chest again.

Nudging me, "Hey, you should try on the kimono. I'll wait outside."

Sniffling, I nodded as he pulled a carefully wrapped bundled out and unfolded it before me, "Here, before I leave you to it, I got you this obi and this obi charm I thought would look good with it. Oh, and try this hairpin too."

Each ornament sparkled and was beautifully crafted.

Yet again, I was speechless as tears threatened to fall once again.

I could feel my heart thudding in my chest, but… But he just sees me as a sister.

I attempted a smile that felt more like a grimace, "Do you keep an accessory shop back there, Koko? I never knew!"

"Don't make it weird," he frowned slightly before smiling, "I got these just for you."

Just for me, huh?

"You didn't really go out and buy me a pile of matching accessories in secret, did you?" still not believing the items that I was holding in my hands.

"I had to!" he defended himself, "Whenever we go into town, you never let me buy you anything! Not even an apricot! I figured this way, you'd finally let me give you something nice!"

He frowned again, "You came to the castle with just that one funny sack. I don't want to load you down, but you should have some nice things."

He must have been planning this for so long.

As I felt my heart squeeze, I had to remind myself: sister, only a sister.

"Now hurry up and get dressed so I can see how it looks on you!"

"Roger that."

I closed the door behind him as I swiftly changed clothing.

Peering out of the door, I looked at him, "I'm all done Koko."

He followed me inside. Once the door closed, leaving only the two of us in the room, he looked at me up and down and then once again… Slowly. Absently, he placed his hand over his mouth and slid it down his jaw. His eyes burned into mine, "You look… You look…"

He couldn't find the right words, but his eyes seemed to say a million things at once.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

My cheeks turning red, "Thanks."

It was the first time I'd receive a compliment like that, and all I could do was look at him from under my eyelashes.

"But your obi is crooked. Stay right there, I'll fix it for you."

"Do you want me to turn arou _—_?"

But Koko was already gently spinning me around, his firm hands on me before I could finish my question. I could feel the warmth of his deft strokes even through the layers of fabric as he fixed my ties. His breath on the back of my neck made my skin tingle and burn. His fingers lingered as he finished the bow; even though his motions were practiced and clinical, I had never been in a more intimate situation. Spinning me back around, he gave me a beautiful look of approval. In a husky voice, "Now, you look perfect."

His eyes never left mine and his hands stayed on my waist as my breath hitched.

Hoarsely, I breathed out, "You really are into fussing over people, huh?"

"Am I?" his eyebrow rose, skeptical of my claim.

I bet the whole castle knows, and you're not aware of it. I smiled; I guess Koko's got a cute side hiding in there too. My heart danced with joy, as I looked at him from under my eyelashes, "Yes. And everyone knows it, but I think you could use someone to watch out for you, Koko."

His name sounded more like a caress out of my mouth, and his grip on my waist tightened. He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "So my little sister thinks she's grown up enough to watch out for me?"

Um. Sister? In this position?

I glanced down at his hands gripping my waist proprietarily, at how flush our bodies were, at his heated expression.

I think the hell not.

His words were a splash of cold water down my back. Whatever spell he enchanted me with broke.

Whatever helps him sleep at night. I guess.

Not noticing the change in my emotions, he let go of my body to gently ruffle my hair.

Like how someone would with their younger sister.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Koko.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Revelry and Fealty**  
By Saltwater Romance

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

… And I just need to take a left at this corner.

I peered both ways before scurrying off to my destination. Even with this important last errand that I have to run, I couldn't help but take in a deep breath of the fresh air and look around my surroundings, appreciating this time period. City girl I am, but the air is so clean and the liveliness of the denizens was so amazing. Definitely different from my everyday before.

Here it is!

I arrived to the area of Azuchi where the vassals were quartered.

Clutching the package, I greeted the maids as they led me to his room.

"Koko, it's me."

I haven't seen him since he gave me the kimono.

"Welcome, Sumire," a deep voice boomed cheerfully, "Make yourself at home."

At whose home? Because you're not Koko. From the lordly way Kitsuneme spoke, I wondered who was the one confused about whose residence this was. Over Kitsuneme's tall shoulder, I saw Koko come forward with an exasperated sigh, "Kitsu, just because you treat this like your place, it doesn't mean that it is."

"Welcome, Sumire. Lord Kokoro and I are happy to see you," Yuu peeked out and waved at me.

"... I'm here too," Youichi peered out before grumbling, "Although, I'm not happy to see anyone."

"Wow. I had no idea you'd all be here," moving past Kitsuneme and stepping forward into the study, I looked around the room. Youichi and Yuu were seated opposite each other at Koko's desk, writing implements beside them. I placed the package into Koko's hands, and he beamed at me.

"Oh! My package. Thanks. Have a seat and catch your breath," Koko ushered me to an empty spot near the desk. Koko and Kitsuneme sat back down on either side of me. As they returned to work, I took the opportunity to get a better look around Koko's room. It's tidy, but the flowers and curios made it warm and inviting. He'd make a good decorator. There was a hanging in the alcove bearing the characters for altruism.

"Is my room that interesting?" Koko cleared his throat and looked at me, quizzically.

Shrugging, "Yeah. It's real homey. Is that why everyone gathers here?"

He shook his head with a soft smile, "No; this is just the only way I can make sure everyone's actually working. We're preparing for the war, so I need to keep an eye on them."

"Hey," breaking away from what he was doing, Youichi narrowed his eyes, "I'm not one of the sheep that you need to herd. I'm perfectly able to work efficiently _alone_."

"Yeah, but you need to work with Yuu."

Youichi sighed in disgust, "Don't remind me."

He says… As he continues to discuss numbers with Yuu, which I suddenly realized referred to troops. Wow. I've never been privy to a war strategy session—for obvious reasons. I leaned forward to listen; maybe I'll be able to glean some information that would benefit me.

Koko finally opened the bamboo container that I gave him and pulled out a large scroll, catching everyone's attention. Kitsuneme looked up with an arched eyebrow, "What do you have there?"

"It's a record of the Battle at Tedorigawa, the last time Lord Natsume fought with the Ando clan," Koko frowned as he quickly scanned over the parchment, "Tsubasa is dead, but the Ando still control Echigo. I thought Youichi and Yuu would find these records useful."

"I'm grateful, Lord Kokoro. I'll gladly take a look at them," Yuu reached over to take it from Koko.

"That's why I got them for you."

Yuu cleared space on the desk before carefully unwinding the scroll to the opening section and placing a pair of glasses on his nose. Then he began reading; his expression became robotic. He looked like an android in a sci-fi movie. A very pretty android. His eyes traced the scroll line by line like a scanner.

"Guess the discussion is over," Youichi rolled his emerald eyes and pushed away from the desk.

"Looks like it," Koko nodded in agreement before standing up, "Let me make some tea."

"The discussion is over?" I couldn't help but inquire, "I don't think I follow."

Is it because of my presence? Because they were working just fine a second ago. Maybe I should leave.

"You've never seen this have you? Try pulling on that little side lock of Yuu's. You know, the one that's always standing up," Kitsuneme laughed.

"Why would I do that?"

"I'll do it," Youichi interrupted without a further explanation, "It helps to let off some steam."

Umm… Okay then.

Youichi roughly grabbed Yuu's errant lock and yanked. Hard. So much so that Yuu leaned in the direction that Youichi tugged, but was otherwise unfazed. I left my eyebrow rise. Seriously? No reaction?

"Do you need me to demonstrate again? Because I will," without waiting for my answer, Youichi repeated his action before sighing in relief, "Man. That felt good."

"See, little lady? Once Yuu gets started, he might as well not be here," Kitsuneme shrugged.

"That's an impressive skill."

"I think so too. But the problem is he forgets to come up for air," Koko smiled, talking about Yuu like he would a family member. He whisked up tea for all of us, resignedly placing Yuu's cup off to the side.

"If you're serving tea, let me get out those snacks I made," Kitsuneme quipped, reaching for a package somewhere from behind him. Wait. Kitsuneme made snacks? He doesn't strike me as the type, but nonetheless, he set out an array of professional looking sweets on the clear desk space.

"Thanks again for always bringing some," Koko went to find some plates and silverware.

"Does your family run a confectionary?" I peered up to look at the man of many talents.

"Nah. That's just me. But they're as good as what you'll find in any shop, I guarantee it," a cocky grin on Kitsuneme's face.

I took the nearest item to me and took a bite. I closed my eyes. _Mmmmm._ Wow. They tasted as good as they looked. The sweet bun that I had melted into my mouth and made me crave another. I felt Kitsuneme scooch closer to me, and before I knew it, his arrogant smirk was right in my face as he purred, "I love the way you eat. Have another. I want to see that pretty smile of yours up close."

"..." I narrowed my eyes, "You want to see me eat? That's weird. Like really weird. And you're way too close."

Just then, Koko walked into the study with the proper utensils and plates, not surprised with what he saw, "Kitsu. Knock. It. Off."

"I don't see a good reason to," without breaking eye contact with me, Kitsuneme propped his head up with an elbow on the table.

"I do," I retorted, "You're in my personal space!"

"Sounds to me like a good way to gauge how personal I want to get with you in the future," he waggled his eyebrows up and down. It was an expression that made me undecided on whether I should laugh at his stupid expression or shove him away.

"As the other party in that hypothetical situation, I'll make my own decision on the matter," I started primly, already knowing that these words wouldn't have the desired effect. Kitsuneme was already coming in closer with another sweet bun, and I finished off my feelings with a threat, "And we all know what I do when Lords get too friendly."

Kitsuneme let a loud laugh, not even pausing to absorb my words, "Try this and then decide."

Well, I am a woman who could be swayed by food. Kitsuneme definitely knew an important truth: the way to the heart is through the stomach isn't just a saying for men; it also applies to women. I cannot begin to tell you how many dates I've went on just because I was waiting for my next paycheck and was promised food. But I can tell you with certainty that I never saw any of them again.

Debating on whether or not to bite off Kitsuneme's encroaching fingers, Koko appeared behind us, "Cut it out. I mean it."

"Surely, you do—ACK!" Kitsuneme grabbed his injured head as Koko dragged him away from me.

Well, at least I won't get in trouble if Kitsuneme lost two fingers today. Shrugging, I continued to eat in peace.

It seemed like Mother Koko wasn't done scolding Kitsuneme, "Kitsu, learn some manners! You weren't raised by a pack of wolves! Stop giving our honored guest that impression! And Sumire, if Kitsu gives you trouble again, you've got my permission to shove him—whether it's with people or in battle, he always acts before he thinks."

"I consider that a compliment."

Truly, Kitsuneme didn't look offended. His eyes were gleaming like a cat challenged to a game of keep away.

Chewing the sweet in my hand, I quipped solemnly, "I promise that I won't hold back either."

"You are just the most interesting lady I've ever met," if possible, Kitsuneme's eyes glittered even more, "Alright. You've won me over! Let's become friends the old-fashion way."

Won him over? What? Old-fashion way? Huh?

"Old-fashion way?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah," his smile turned wolfish, "You know. With personal and intimate conversations. Being around each other. Close. Physically and communicatively speaking of course."

"Um," I swallowed the last of the bun in my hand before reaching to try something new, "I don't think so. That really doesn't interest me."

Sorry not sorry.

"Boundaries, Kitsu," Koko hissed, his eyes glittering from anger.

"Sumire will warm up to me, won't you, Sweetheart?"

I shrugged, "Sure. Just know that if you get too close, I have much more in my arsenal than just a slap to the hand."

"Sounds good."

Good boy. He's just like a too friendly humping dog, but good thing I have experience handling those animals. Kitsuneme's unshakeable smile was making me smile in spite of myself

"Kitsu, remember to be courteous," Koko continued to warn, "Sumire is Lord Natsume's favorite."

I was getting sick of hearing Koko describe me that way. It's my decision what "Sumire is."

"You know the changing fortunes of the time. You have to be ready to take the things you want," Kitsuneme once again did that dumb thing where he waggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

"No one is taking me," I spoke vehemently.

Youichi cleared his throat, the disgust on his face was clear as day, "Some of us are trying to drink tea in peace."

Koko frowned at the young man, "We could put this matter to rest if you'd back me up against Kitsu."

"... Swwy my mouf if swuddenwy fwul of hweet bunws," Youichi suddenly shoved a sweet bun into his mouth.

"Speaking of, Yuu hasn't touched the food I made. Or the tea."

"He's still lost in his scroll. Once he starts reading, he'll miss whole meals if you let him," Koko sighed as he placed a sweet bun in Yuu's hand, "Yuu, here. Eat this. Now chew. Great. Now wash it down."

Yuu carried it to his mouth like an automaton. He chewed. Then he swallowed, eyes still glued to his text. When Koko handed him the tea cup, Yuu, again, quaffed it without reaction. Koko looks like he's used to caring for Yuu.

"You think he'd eat anything we put in his hand?" Kitsuneme slowly smiled his Cheshire the Cat smile and rubbed his hands together.

"Making extra work for everyone, aren't you? Koko's your lord. You could spare him," Youichi reprimanded Yuu, though it went unnoticed.

"I don't mind," Koko smiled gently, "Yuu's going to achieve greatness someday. I'll be happy to have been there for him."

"That's really supportive of you."

"Don't misunderstand, little lady," Kitsuneme rolled his eyes, "Taking care of people is Koko's hobby."

"I have hobbies," Koko protested, "I just don't get to do them because all of you take up so much of my time."

"No. Kitsu's right," Youichi nodded, "You should return Yuu to the cabbage patch where you found him. Maybe he could serve as fertilizer for the next crop."

"He came from a temple, not a cabbage patch! You could be a little friendlier with him, Youichi," Koko admonished.

Despite all the barbs, I found myself giggling. It takes real friends to joke around like this. Who knew Natsume's warlords got along so well? I mean… With the obvious exception of Mochiage. He must still be away on his "perfectly harmless vacation." Koko had gently scolded Kitsu and Youichi—but he's shown real anger at Mochiage during the last council. Anger that Mochiage did nothing to discourage. There's something going on with those two. Mochiage's absence was conspicuous at this lighthearted gathering. I wondered about that while I quietly finished my tea.

"Thank you, this was fun. I should get back," I glanced around the desk in appreciation before pushing away from my seat.

"Are you going back to the castle? Let me walk with you," Koko also started to push away from his seat.

"I'm fine on my own. You don't need to walk me back."

"Let me at least walk you to the gate," Koko stood up and walked over towards me to give my head one of those gentle pats, "Remember? I said I'd protect you."

"Protect me from what?" I squinted at him.

We stared at each other, Koko clearly not about to back down.

Kitsuneme let out a long low suggestive whistle, " Wow, Koko. That whole big speech to me about manners and Natsume when you wanted her for yourself? Tsk. Tsk."

Youichi had a sour look on his face, "I'm a little disturbed by your taste, Koko."

"Kitsu, don't compare me to you. And Youichi, don't be rude," Koko retorted, "Besides. Sumire is like a sister to me."

 _Sister._ Right. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh," Kitsuneme shrugged, "You can keep denying yourself. But you know you don't have any honorable intentions."

"What did you say?" Koko growled.

Weary of another battle, I sighed loudly, "Okay. I decided that you can walk me back. But don't blame me if you get tired from having to walk back and forth."

Rubbing his chin, Youichi quipped, "I _suppose_ you two look like you could be family."

How? I stared at Koko and then at Youichi, eyebrow arching. In what world? We contrasted in every way physically. While I had fair skin, Koko's was darkened from training outside. While my curling hair was a deep shade of green and my eyes were a couple shades darker than Youichi's, Koko had stiff light brown hair that stuck up haphazardly and had eyes the color of liquid gold. Was Youichi blind? Because even a colorblind person could see how different we looked.

" _If_ you stood about two feet away with one eye closed. And covered the other with your hand," Youichi said deadpanned. Oh. Did he say the earlier comment to be sarcastic? Because he had awful delivery, "On a more honest note, Sumire looks like she came from the same cabbage patch as Yuu… But Koko likes that type."

Then he smirked, and Kitsuneme gave him a high-five.

Koko shook his head in disgust, "C'mon Sumire. Let's leave these idiots."

"Wait!" Kitsuneme held out a hand, "Before you go… I heard from a little Mother Hen that our chatelaine can sew?"

"Is that getting around?" I looked up at Koko.

"I told everyone! I was impressed with your skill," he grinned at me.

"I'd like to ask you for some work myself. I've been thinking of getting a new haori."

My eyebrow quirked up, "I mean if you can handle keeping your hands to yourself, then sure. I'll be happy to help."

I had an urge to tell him about personal bubbles. But that's a whole can of worms that I'm sure they wouldn't understand.

"If… Everyone else is asking," Youichi's eyes darted around, "I might request something too."

"Cool. I'd love the practice," which is the truth. Being a chatelaine is easy work, but I miss the challenge of sewing! Especially by hand!

"Look at all the eager customers you've earned yourself," dazzling me with a bright smile that I never seen before, Koko preened as if he was proud to have helped me.

"Thanks."

"Just don't overwork yourself again," those golden orbs twinkled down at me.

"It's that attitude that keeps you surrounded with all those helpless saps, huh Koko?" Youichi rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of helpless… Yuu still hasn't said anything," Kitsuneme waved over at the bespectacled man. As soon as Yuu had finished "eating" and "drinking," he returned to his motionless reading. Yup. He's still at it. The three of us—Youichi excluded—laughed good naturedly at Yuu's quirky behavior.

"Sorry for his bad manners. Sumire I'll give him a stern talking to later," Koko promised.

"It's fine. Just let him know I said goodbye. Will you?"

I let Koko walk me most of the way home.

* * *

Life was pleasant for the next several days. Koko, as always, played a big part in that.

Hmm? It got awfully quiet. It can't even be 8 o'clock yet. I put down my sewing before I remembered. Which is bedtime for people in a pre-electric society. I'm used to working all night when inspired.

Koko wasn't kidding when he said he told everyone; sewing commissions were pouring in. He even introduced me to the castle seamstresses where I picked up supplies, "new" techniques, and several friends. Putting my sewing aside for the night, I decided to get some water before bed. But I was met with a most unusual surprise as soon as I opened my door.

"Sumire?" Natsume questioned slowly.

"Natsume? Why are you wearing your haori like a hood?"

"Why are you up at this hour?"

"Why are _you_ up at this hour?" I crossed my arms across my chest with my eyebrow raised.

He smirked, "I insist. Ladies first."

"I was just getting something to drink. Care to answer my questions now?"

In the dark, Natsume's carelian red eyes took on a fierce glimmer. Ignoring my questions for the third time in a row, "What perfect timing for my lucky charm to appear. You will come with me."

Where are we going? What are we going to do? And what are you hiding from?

"Not until you tell me what this is about," I stood my ground, but those ambitious eyes had other ideas. Natsume caught my wrist with a smirk and dragged me behind him.

"Hey—" I tried to plant my feet into the ground, but it was futile; Natsume was just too strong.

"There no time discussion. Come."

He just hauled me away with so much ease.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Revelry and Fealty**  
By Saltwater Romance

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Hurry," his grip around my wrist tightened as he quickened his pace, "There's no time for discussion."

I had to bite my tongue from responding to him. Look, if he's looking for me to say _'Yes, my lord, have it your way!_ ' he's going to have to wait an eternity because I don't work at or plan to work at Burger King. So suck it.

So instead of saying what I really wanted, I just let myself get dragged off to God knows where…

And when we arrived…

I blinked. And stared.

The kitchen?

You mean to tell me that you dragged me _all_ the way to the place that I was going to go regardless of being dragged around like a ragdoll?

I guess.

He rubbed his hands together sinisterly.

You're going to conduct your evil misdeeds in the most mundane of places? The kitchen?

I guess.

Without electricity or refrigerators, the kitchen would be the worst place to hide a body. Especially in Natsume's estate—hundreds of people come trampling in once a day. No really. I've counted. And so I can guarantee that there is absolutely no way Natsume can stash a body in here without someone stumbling upon it.

Without me asking, he spoke up off-handedly, "We are stealing something of great value."

So you're telling me that the _Lord_ of this castle is burglaring it? Isn't that… Stupid? Wouldn't it just be you taking something that you already own? Blinking, I can already tell you that I'm 100 percent sure that I can drop dead in this very spot, having seen l-i-t-e-r-a-l-l-y everything.

"Um. What?"

Ignoring me, Natsume searched in the shelves relentlessly, stopping only when he came across a tiny little jar hidden in the very back of the top shelf in the furthest corner of the room. Wearing a grin that I've never seen before, he triumphantly raised the jar in the air, "I found it!"

"…"

"I'll split it with you. You should be honored."

Natsume showed me his treasure—it was candy. The kind you could find at any neighborhood corner store. He counted the colorful sugar in his hand, gave me two, and threw the rest in his mouth with a huge crunch. I can't believe Natsume came here to sneak sweets.

Oh, geez. And look at him too! This is the first time I've seen him happy—and he's not even smiling!

He's bossy, but I guess I can't hate a fellow lover of sweets.

"Why were you hiding though? Come to think of it, why _was_ the candy hidden all the way back there anyway?" my eyebrow quirked, "You're Natsume, the literal owner of the castle. Wouldn't they just _give_ you the candy if you just asked?"

 _Like a normal person?_ But I left that part unsaid.

"I've tried, but I only get lectured on my health and other boring things. Stealing allows me to avoid that trouble."

Huh. I wonder who had the stones to lecture Natsume Hyuuga; I mean everyone in the kitchen are members of his fan club—he can do no wrong. So… Huh.

"You haven't eaten yours. Don't you want them?"

"I know that look, and you're not getting any of mine! I earned this fair and square!" I moved my body so that I could guard my candy pieces better just as a bright light illuminated the room from the doorway.

"Who's in there?!" that familiar deep voice bellowed.

Ugh. Now I know who had the stones. But it did come as a surprise for me.

Natsume silently pressed himself against the wall, seeking to hide in the shadows.

"Lord Natsume is that you—" then those golden eyes narrowed as his frown deepened, "And… Sumire?!"

Koko lowered his candlestick, giving me a good view of his shocked expression, "… And what are you two doing in here?"

Holding up both of my hands in front of me, "This wasn't my idea."

Natsume's lips formed a slow smirk as his eyes glittered at me, "It seems our daring scheme ends here, Sumire."

He swiped one last handful of candies and spun, his swirling haori making him look a little like the Phantom of the Opera.

"You're not going anywhere, Lord Natsume!" Koko scolded, "I've warned you countless times about stealing food!"

 _Countless times?_

"Sumire, it is time we made our escape. Koko, I'll hear your complaints in the morning," with a cold smile, Natsume strode out of the room.

"I'm glad I made one last sweep of the place after work," Koko's eyes remained narrowed, "Stealing food is bad enough, but eating at night? That's just awful for your digestion!"

The first thing that popped into my mind was, "I didn't think it was possible for you to get upset with him."

"Upset? That's unthinkable! I'm merely expressing a concerned opinion," Koko huffed, "That's my duty as a vassal. As is doing anything he commands, up to—and including—taking my own life."

Well, that took a sudden turn!

I rubbed my eyes blearily. I was _not_ equipped for this abrupt and intense conversation. All I wanted was a glass of water and to shut my eyes. Walking over to retrieve a cup, "You're loyal. But it runs deeper than that—you really _really_ care for him."

"He means everything to me," Koko's eyes lit up and I saw the fire that burned so deeply for Natsume, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. I'd gladly die to see his vision come true.

You'd… Gladly die? _Huh._

That was some fatalistic thinking delivered with the utmost calm.

 _Huh._

I blinked up at him.

He meant it. He meant every word.

 _Huh._

Feeling an oncoming headache, I could tell that it was past my bedtime. I should _not_ be dealing with this.

Cutting into my open gawking, Koko scowled, "But what were you thinking, Sumire, stealing food!"

"I wasn't," I gritted my teeth, glaring at him, "I got up to get a drink of water. Natsume dragged me here—"

"Then what's that in your hand?"

Natsume, you trickster! You used me as a decoy?!

I stared at him like a deer caught in headlights.

He rolled his eyes, "But you had no problem keeping your 'fair share,' huh?"

I blinked, "Oh. So you were eavesdropping?"

He grinned shamelessly and teased, "I'll let you keep one; don't forget to brush your teeth though."

He grabbed both of the candies from my hand and held it high over my head.

Really?

First of all, brush my teeth? What? Am I five years old, running away from bath time all of a sudden?

And secondly, those were mine! I earned them!

I opened my mouth to tell him off, but before I could, he slipped one into my mouth. As I crunched down on it, the sweetness coating my tongue, I remembered the conversation we had over tea—

* * *

 _Kitsuneme let a loud laugh, not even pausing to absorb my words, "Try this and then decide."_

 _Debating on whether or not to bite off Kitsuneme's encroaching fingers, Koko appeared behind us, "Cut it out. I mean it."_

" _Surely, you do—ACK!" Kitsuneme grabbed his injured head as Koko dragged him away from me._

 _Well, at least I won't get in trouble if Kitsuneme lost two fingers today. Shrugging, I continued to eat in peace._

 _It seemed like Mother Koko wasn't done scolding Kitsuneme, "Kitsu, learn some manners! You weren't raised by a pack of wolves! Stop giving our honored guest that impression! And Sumire, if Kitsu gives you trouble again, you've got my permission to shove him—whether it's with people or in battle, he always acts before he thinks."_

" _I consider that a compliment."_

 _Truly, Kitsuneme didn't look offended. His eyes were gleaming like a cat challenged to a game of keep away._

 _Chewing the sweet in my hand, I quipped solemnly, "I promise that I won't hold back either."_

" _You are just the most interesting lady I've ever met," if possible, Kitsuneme's eyes glittered even more, "Alright. You've won me over! Let's become friends the old-fashion way."_

" _Old-fashion way?" I couldn't help but ask._

" _Yeah," his smile turned wolfish, "You know. With personal and intimate conversations. Being around each other. Close. Physically and communicatively speaking of course."_

" _Um," I swallowed the last of the bun in my hand before reaching to try something new, "I don't think so. That really doesn't interest me."_

 _Sorry not sorry._

" _Boundaries, Kitsu," Koko hissed, his eyes glittering from anger._

" _Sumire will warm up to me, won't you, Sweetheart?"_

 _I shrugged, "Sure. Just know that if you get too close, I have much more in my arsenal than just a slap to the hand."_

" _Sounds good."_

" _Kitsu, remember to be courteous," Koko continued to warn, "Sumire is Lord Natsume's favorite."_

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" I cried out after I swallowed the last of the candy, "Didn't you just tell Kitsuneme to not invade my space and respect me?!"

Shrugging, he grinned boyishly, "I think it's fine to feed someone as long as you don't have impure thoughts about it."

That smile made him look so youthful and mischievous.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

I could feel my heart racing.

This was too much stimulation for this time of night…

I think to myself at 9 at night… Knowing full well that when I partied, I partied until 7 in the morning. My personal MO: study hard, work harder, party hardest.

"Soo, if that's how you're thinking…" I arched an eyebrow and smirked. I quickly snatched the last piece out of Koko's hand and ran it softly against his lips.

I watched as his eyes widened and as he began to open his mouth…

I plopped it into my own with a very satisfying crunch, "Sorry. I earned both of them. But maybe next time I'll feed you as a repayment."

I patted his cheek in consolation, both of them flushing.

He cleared his throat as he accused me without much heat, "You're sneaky."

Then he ruffled my hair like I was his troublesome little sister.

I tried not to grimace from his lukewarm display of affection. For the last time, I am not your sister, and we look nothing alike!

"I'll walk you back to your room. Try not to stay up too late."

I don't think that's possible; this time period has turned me into a granny who'd rather be asleep before the sunset, "Yeah."

I walked alongside him through the dark hallway. In this starless evening, Koko's candle provided the only light. He broke the silence, "I don't like people going out at night because it's easy to trip. If you feel nervous, you can hold my hand."

"I'm fine. Really."

My eyes flickered down to Koko's offered hand. I let it be; I'm not going to let him continue to work under the impression that I'm his baby sister.

* * *

The next morning, I hit the market early to talk to Kazutaka, the knowledgeable clothier from before.

"Thanks for getting this in! This was exactly what I wanted!"

"Thank you for always being my best customer, Sumire!"

Kazutaka and I said our goodbyes as I left with my latest purchase.

Fabric, thread, that new pair of scissors that I'd been admiring—I'm all set! And I'm going to be SO busy this week.

I clutched the rolls of fabric under my arm while tucking my smaller purchases in my kimono. Coming to the market always reminded me of Koko. I'd run into him this morning on my way out of the castle. He offered to come shopping with me, and I'd turned him down. I don't have a need for some protective older brother. He could accompany me as a friend or something more, but I knew that glint in his eyes and had to turn him down.

Shaking my head to clear my mind of Koko, a vendor caught my eye. Displayed on a blanket were the most beautiful trinkets and combs—all items that women would die for. I fingered the perfect one for Hotaru—that is, if I ever saw her again. My stomach churned, but I tried not to think of my dearest friend. I hope she's okay.

The comb was a pale shade of wisteria with intricate floral designs that would highlight her eyes magnificently.

"Do you see something that you like?" a rumbling voice called to me.

I turned to the direction of the voice and came face to face with the most heartbreakingly beautiful man I've ever seen. His features were so delicate; it was like an angel created him from a dream. He had the clearest blue eyes and the silkiest blonde hair. Despite his porcelain doll appearance, he was wholly and undoubtedly a man with sinewy muscles.

But… He was no Koko.

Ugh.

I could just picture those golden eyes in my mind.

Get out of my head, you freak that thinks of me as only a sister!

Trying to dispel my thoughts of Natsume's right-hand man, I smiled at the vendor, "Yes, actually. I really like this comb."

I gestured to the one that I wanted to get just in case I ever see Hotaru again.

He frowned, "Is it for you? Because it wouldn't compliment you at all."

Um. What?

"Excuse me?" I spat out, temper already flaring, "Aren't you a merchant? Shouldn't you be a better salesman?"

"Look, I'm just calling it how I see it," he shrugged, "And with your complexion, it would be a terrible choice for you."

"Rude. You are _so_ rude."

"There might be better options for you elsewhere. I don't think I have anything for you today."

"Wait," I hissed, "Are you really kicking me out from even looking at the items you have?"

"I don't want you to waste your time."

With that, I stomped away because who needs verbal abuse like that?!

But as I was walking away, I didn't notice a man with long flowing hair approach the blonde. He was towering and had brutally sensuous eyes. He tutted at the man hovering over the wares, "That is no way to talk to a lady, Ruka."

The blonde huffed, "That's _your_ fault, Tono. I'm supposed to be disguised as a merchant, and the only wares you could get me are _women's products_? You are _kidding_ me?"

Tono shrugged with an easygoing smile, "If you sold all of this off, I could perhaps find you items that you'd find more suitable."

"If it was that easy, then why did you stick me with this stuff in the first place?!" Ruka exclaimed, furious.

Tono's eyes hardened, "None of the people who could potentially recognize you would ever set foot to look at your women's items. That's why. We're here for reconnaissance. Not to be exposed, Ruka."

Abashed, "I apologize."

Not one to stay mad for long, Akira Tonouchi changed the subject, "Who was that lovely woman that you angered, Ruka?"

"Hell if I know," a shrug.

"She looked familiar," the dark haired one frowned, "Wait… Did she have curly green hair and deep viridian eyes?"

Ruka rolled his eyes in disgust, "Do you really have to make it a point to know every single woman you see? But yes, yes she did."

Without warning, Tono smacked the pretty blonde man, "You imbecile! That was the Chatelaine of Azuchi Castle! It's said that she has the ear of Natsume! That she sits in war council gatherings! AND YOU ALIENATED HER INSTEAD OF USING HER TO GET INFORMATION?!"

"OW!"

Tono growled, "The next time you see her, I don't care what you have to do. You befriend her, Ruka. You gain her trust if it's the last thing you do. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my liege."

* * *

All men were the same! Arrogant! Rude! Stupid! Pigs!

I huffed as I stormed away from that irritating merchant.

He was like a Natsume 2.0, except ruder! If that was possible!

Taking a calming deep breath, I looked at a sky with no planes, no skyscrapers, and no cell phone towers, and wondered idly if I would miss it. I felt a little nostalgic here and there, but I've been kept so busy that I didn't have much time to think back on my old life. Then I turned my attention to the street. A crowd was gathering; something was going on.

A tight group of several dozen men dressed in light armor were marching this way.

"You'd best move because they're not going to move for you."

"Thanks."

A woman tugged me to the side of the road. The men paraded past, their heavy footsteps stirring up dust in their wake. Those are our troops. The castle's, I mean. Not mine.

"They're training foot soldiers. Looks like that rumor about the war was true."

I recognized this woman who helped me. She was one of Koko's friends.

"They really take them right through town?" I questioned her before offering my gratitude, "By the way, thanks. We met before, right? I didn't catch your name—"

"I'm Sodoko, and it's no problem! Koko said you might need a little help settling in," she gave me a big, friendly smile, "Sumire, right? So, how are thing's going with him?"

"We're not seeing each other, if that's what you mean," my eyes narrowed, hoping not to get into a scuffle over Koko with this woman because of some stupid misinterpretations.

"Oh that's right. He told us you were like a little sister to him! Well, you might be better off that way."

My eyebrow rose. C-a-t-t-y.

"He's a good guy, but as I told you, he does have his issues."

"How many does he have?" I wondered out loud because I could list a few myself.

"Don't get me wrong; you'll never find a sweeter, more caring man. And you'll be left saying the same thing about him—" Sodoko sighed, "I like him, but I can't be with him."

"Sodoko, what exactly are his issues?" I interrupted her praises, interested in only protecting myself from some unknown threat.

"Has he told you about how he'll gladly give up his life in battle yet?" I nodded and she continued, "Most guys will tell you they'll come back alive for you, even if they're lying. But not Koko."

Her lonesome smile said everything. Then she laughed and patted me on the shoulder, "Stay his sister if you can. So he doesn't break your heart."

"Thanks, but I think you've got the wrong idea about us."

"Well, if it happens, just know that me and the other girls will be there for you!" Sodoko winked at me before walking off.

I shuddered; these people knew the pain of waiting as their loved one goes off to war… Without the technology to check up on them or hear about them. It could take weeks or even months to find out that their beloved was dead. I wonder what would happen if—no—when Koko goes off to battle… What would I do? How would I feel? My heart dropped at that thought. No. What made me freeze was the thought of Natsume not coming back. Where would I go or do then? I'm only alive and well because he wanted to keep me around. What would happen if all of the warlords suddenly died one by one?

No.

They're all strong. One of them would come back. I'm sure of it.

I gulped back my anxiety of being stuck here without a secure job or home and made my way back to the castle.

But there was another crowd blocking the road. Ugh. A mass of people stood between me and the castle. And I heard some shouting. Rolling my eyes at how many obstacles I've faced today, I pushed and pardoned my way to the front of the line of onlookers, and I saw some armored men circling someone.

They were circling Kazutaka.

What do they think they're doing?!

"Please, I haven't done anything wrong," Kazutaka pleaded, already a crumpled figure on the ground.

"You mean, we haven't caught you doing anything yet! There's a war brewing. Your kind can't be trusted," one of them snarled.

"I'm no different from anyone else here, I only want—"

"You're a vagabond. You don't have status, and you don't get to choose what you want!"

Kazutaka rolled into himself as the men began to kick and beat him!

Furious, I ran over to my favorite vendor and shoved anyone who was in my way. As soon as I reached him, I threw all of the materials that I had just purchased on the ground near him and stood in front of my friend.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Coughing, Kazutaka warned me, "No, Miss! Don't! They'll just hurt you too!"

"Get out of the way, little girl," the closest one snarled, "This low-born outcast is getting what he deserves!"

"Excuse me?" I placed one hand on my hip, and the other was discreetly reaching into a pocket inside of my kimono, groping for the pepper spray that I carry at all times. The pocket knife was there too. But all of these men had armor and swords; the more effective strategy would be to blind and stun them momentarily. I could drag Kazutaka away until he was able to run.

Yes.

That's what I'm going to do.

"Those who are beating up innocent people are the ones who are low class," I scoffed with a nonchalance that I didn't feel.

"Watch what you're saying little girl," one of them sneered, "We don't want to have to damage that pretty little face of yours."

I held back a shiver.

"Watch what you're saying," I snapped haughtily, "You are employed by Lord" a gag, "Natsume, correct? As Chatelaine of Azuchi Castle, I demand you cease and desist."

Whelp. That didn't have the intended effect that I was hoping for.

The group of soldiers stalked even closer, forming a semi-circle around us, and someone from the back pushed his way to me.

"We," he gestured to the men around him, "are soldiers of his prestigious army, and _you_ think to boss us around? _You_ , who is some nobody _lowly_ maid?"

That urged the soldiers to come together in a tighter semicircle around us.

I sniffed, "I'd rather be some lowly maid than a soldier like _you_."

The one who was closest to me, his face twisted with a dark expression. His hand raised swiftly in the air.

Show no fear.

As his hand made its descent, I buried my face into the crook of my arm, and sprayed the tiny canister. The aroma of cayenne and other spices peppered the air and stung my nose. I was grateful that I didn't get a direct hit of this stuff. As I heard a strangled growl, I quickly arced my aim and sprayed all of the soldiers in that semi-circle.

But I missed one.

Removing my face from the crook of my elbow, the last one standing was inches from my face.

"You'll pay for that," that was his only warning.

He was too close for me to dodge.

I squared my shoulders, steeling my nerves to this attack. At the last moment, I closed my eyes; please no eye gouge. Pretty please to whoever is listening, please no eye gouge.

But the hit never connected.

I cautiously opened one eye, and I saw a familiar sight looming behind the man. His face was darker than I had ever seen. Even darker than when he struck me with the point of his sword. And he had that man's arm in his grip, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was squeezing that appendage.

"Stand. Down. Now," Koko hissed, his voice clear through the murmurs behind him.

"L-Lord Kokoro! We were only trying to ensure the city's safety—"

"You made your intentions quite clear," those eyes were freezing, "I could hear you all the way from the gate. Once you enter Lord Natsume's domain, your status and origin no longer matter. Everyone here is free to go about their business. You know that."

"This is a state of emergency," one of the other soldiers protested, "Echigo's raising an army! They could be recruiting from—"

"Enough," Koko's voice could turn the ocean into a glacier right now, "Do you doubt Lord Natsume and his policies? Do you really think he wouldn't take that into consideration?"

Koko gets so worked up when it comes to Natsume; I got frostbite after he said that!

"There is no excuse for this. You should be ashamed," he thundered at the gathered soldiers.

"… Forgive my men. This was my fault," the last one to try to strike me apologized. The lead soldier fell to his knees in apology, the sting of Koko's rebuke visible in his shaken expression. As the rest of the squad followed suit, Koko knelt in front of Kazutaka.

"Were you hurt? I can only hope you'll forgive this indignity."

Then Koko bowed low, hands and head touching the dirt.

Koko! You're bowing like you did this yourself!

I wasn't the only one caught off guard. The soldiers looked on in utter shock.

"Please, there's no need to bow to me! I'm uninjured."

"I'm glad. I hope this incident doesn't dissuade you from doing business in Azuchi. I, for one, am happy you're here."

"Of course, I plan to stay. Thank you, Lord Kokoro, and you, Lady Sumire for protecting me," he bowed graciously to us both as Koko helped him up. Brushing himself off, Kazutaka returned to the market. He really does seem to be okay. Thank goodness.

I turned to Koko to thank him for stepping in, but his taut expression and the shaking of his hands stopped me. Why do I get the feeling that this was personal for you, somehow?

"Lord Kokoro, I beg your forgiveness!"

"We acted without thinking! We humbly ask for your lenience—"

"It's all right. You don't need to beg for my mercy," Koko gave them each a pointed glare, "You need to beg for _her_ mercy. Every member of Azuchi Castle has value, and you dare demean and try to strike a defenseless woman?"

"Miss, please, we beg for your forgiveness," all the groveling men turned in my direction, still bowing low to the ground. It was insane seeing how just one reprimand from Koko turned each of these guys into a sniveling pile of mess. This was a complete 180 from how they originally treated me; I did my best to contain my shock.

"Please there was no excuse for how we acted."

"Please forgive us!"

I could see some of the men still struggling from recovering from the pepper spray. Well, I mean I did get them pretty good. Wanting to finish this ordeal and get back to my room, I sniffed coldly, "Thank you, but I hope I'll be the last woman you try to attack."

Koko tilted his head as if to ask me, ' _Are you sure?'_

I nodded.

All of the coldness left his face, and he was his usual friendly self sans smile as he gently chided, "I know it's a tough situation right now, and everyone's tense. You're doing exemplary work—for the most part. Just don't make these mistakes again, all right? Or else we will do more than just talk if I ever see you attempt to injure another civilian again."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good to hear," Koko clapped one of the soldiers on the shoulder, with his warm smile returning.

With nothing more than words, Koko ensured everyone's safety and expertly defused the situation. After addressing the leader of the soldiers once more, they were dismissed and the crowd disbursed. All that was left was just me and Koko.

His good mood disappeared as he fixed me with a stern frown, "Sumire."

"Wait," I stared in disbelief, "Are you about to scold me?!"

But that question felt redundant because experience told me, yes, that look in his eyes meant I was going to get a good dressing down too.

He growled, "I knew you were trouble from day one, but I can't believe that you'd throw yourself into the middle of that."

"I wasn't going to be a bystander," I protested, leaning down towards the objects that I threw in my haste to protect my friend, "I know how to defend myself, and I was prepared for whatever was going to happen!"

Okay. Maybe not. I do have a fear of getting beheaded, but I wasn't thinking about that at the time.

Those golden eyes narrowed in suspicion, "And what was that object that you used anyway? I've never seen such a contraption before."

Crap. How does one explain how common pepper spray is to carry 500 years in the future? That most women carry it automatically even though it's not as practical (example: just now when I had to cover my own eyes just in case the wind decided to work against me and almost got the smackdown of my life because I couldn't see)? After a quick staring contest, I waved my hand with a breeziness that I didn't feel, trying to keep it from shaking, "Oh you know. My close friend gave it to me; she's an inventor."

… Which was true enough. But I was about to credit Hotaru Imai as the inventor of pepper spray. I wonder if she'd be flattered or annoyed.

"And what does it do, exactly?" Koko put out his hand palm up to me, wordlessly asking me to show him.

I placed it into his palm, and he inspected it, "She gathered a bunch of the spiciest peppers and brewed it together. It's very potent and designed to momentarily blind the target."

He arched an eyebrow, still fiddling with it, "And what is this black material? I've never felt such a thing."

Quick, Sumire, quick! How does one explain how to make plastic?! It's not something that you wake up wondering about—it was something that just was. I shrugged, "I'm not too sure. I'm not the inventor. She is."

"Well, I would like to meet this friend of yours. She sounds like a great addition to our war council," Koko handed it back to me with a twinkle in his eye.

I had to bite back a smile. Hotaru probably would. She probably would stage a coup d'etat and become dictator in a matter of days, especially with her scientific knowledge. She would kick ass and take names. Natsume better pray that she didn't journey here like me because he'd have a run for his money!

I thought I was safe once he took on that teasing tone, but then his face took on one of censure. Defending myself from the upcoming lecture, "Look, you carry that sword around. I should at least have some form of protection too! I was only acting in self-defense! You saw them! They were going to give me a royal smackdown if I hadn't acted first!"

"Look," he sighed, but the frown didn't leave his face, "I'm not mad at you."

Those liquid eyes bored into mine, and suddenly, I saw his youthful face age with weariness. Just as quickly, it disappeared as he patted my head soothingly, a gesture unique to him, "I was just worried about you. Kazutaka is a grown man. Shielding him with your own body? You could've been really hurt!"

Oh.

 _Ooooooooooooh._

I wasn't about to be put into the dungeon for acting in self-defense.

Koko was worried. About _me_.

I felt my cheeks flush, "Oh."

He continued on his little tirade of concern, "You were centimeters from getting physically assaulted! What you have done if they reached for their swords? How in the world would you have been able to defend against that? Huh? Then you would've been a victim as well as Kazutaka! You _mad_ woman!"

"Well," I quipped, "At least you were here."

"But what if I wasn't?!" he began to pace around; I guess this whole incident shook him up.

"Well, I guess I'm just lucky," I shrugged, "Natsume always says so."

His head snapped up, eyes glittering with annoyance, "It wasn't luck, Sumire. You mentioned going shopping today, so I figured by now you'd already have your arms full."

"Koko…You're not saying you came out here just to help me carry things?"

"I'm glad I did," he snapped, "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you."

Oh.

 _Oh._

I blinked at him, unable to talk because my heart was melting. I felt like a puddle of goo when he said that. It didn't matter to my stupid heart that he probably meant it in a familial way. All it knew was that this virile handsome man cared about me—he cared so much so that he was putting a hole in the ground due to his frantic pacing and was yelling at me because he was _scared_ … For me.

He let out another growl of displeasure before coming over and pulling me by the back of my neck and holding me close to him. His other hand tenderly ran down my hair. I felt so safe—so _cherished_.

His words replayed in my head; he was right, I had to grudgingly admit. Even if I could somehow haul Kazutaka up, and we both sprinted… Those soldiers seemed dogged in what they were doing; they probably would've chased us to the end of the Earth. Then what would have happened? I shivered, and he took it as a sign to pull me in closer.

It was then that I realized that I enjoyed seeing him. I enjoyed seeing him each morning as I was completing my tasks and each night after supper. He was a constant in my life that helped center me and keep me from losing my mind in this completely foreign time period. Heck, he even came to the market to carry my things for me.

Koko—it just occurred to me—was a rare stability that I was fortunate to have in this chaotic world.

As if hearing my Earth-shattering conclusion about him, he nuzzled me with his cheek before pulling away. Every cell in my body screamed for the heat that it lost. He coughed and said gruffly, "Let's get your things and go home."

Bending down, he picked up the spindle of thread that I hadn't gotten yet.

He then plucked the items from my arms and spun on his heel and left.

I had to chase after him, "Hey. You know that I can carry my own stuff, right?"

The second I reached to reclaim my things, Koko lifted them above his head.

Ooooh, don't you dare play keep away with me!

"Koko, I'm more than capable of carrying my own purchases," he already saved me today. He didn't need to do any more nice deeds for me; he already filled his quota… For a month.

"So can I."

I rolled my eyes and bounced onto my tippy toes. My fingers grazed the goods, but Koko held them aloft with one hand, using the other to keep me down. What is this, medieval basketball?! This is _so_ not cool.

My mind was racing for ways to defeat him and get my items back. Suddenly, it clicked to me. Stifling a giggle, I gasped in horror, "Koko, look!"

He quirked an eyebrow.

I gestured wildly in the direction behind him, "Look! A crooked obi! You _must_ drop everything and help that poor woman!"

He stared at me in disbelief and then snorted, "What was _that_?"

"A good attempt," I grinned wryly, "After all of our encounters, it seems to me that you're a little OCD."

"OCD? What does that mean?"

I frowned and thought for the best explanation, "It means that you need everything to be perfect; if it's not, you feel a compulsion to fix it."

"That's the furthest thing from the truth!" he protested.

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow, "Yeah, okay. You do know why they call you Mother Hen at the castle, right? It's because you're always fixing things _and_ people."

"Not true."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, "Then give me my things so that I can carry them."

"You're a seamstress," he tried to persuade with me, "Give those hardworking hands of yours a rest and let me do this part."

He refused to meet my gaze because I was wearing my _'I told you so'_ face, and I let him be. If he wanted to carry my stuff because he was worried about my hands, then so be it. After trudging together in silence, he finally spoke up, "I think I understand why Natsume likes you so much."

What?

Oh, this I _had_ to hear.

"Oh yeah?" I couldn't hide the smile on my face. This was going to be _good_.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Revelry and Fealty**  
By Saltwater Romance

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

Koko was so earnest that I had to command myself to not laugh straight in his face about his imagined relationship between Natsume and I—I mean I saved the guy's life and that's all there was to it. For exchange in saving him, he gave me a source of income and a roof over my head. That definitely doesn't mean that he liked me nor disliked me—he just tolerated my presence. But it's obvious that Koko didn't feel the same—always calling me "Natsume's favorite" or whatever. Despite my irritated thoughts, I found myself calming when his warm eyes held my gaze. I swallowed, sternly reminding myself to be nice. Gently nudging me, "Before I do, can you tell me why you defended Kazutaka so fervently?"

Um. I thought we were going to discuss your lover, Natsume, and me, Koko! Impatient to hear his answer, I grumbled, "Because… He's a friend."

"Would you have stepped in if it was a total stranger?"

I bit my lip.

Would I?

I thought back to seeing Kazutaka's crumpled figure being kicked and stomped on. I remembered his muffled cries as a dozen or so soldiers beat on him, "Without a doubt."

If you were going to fight, you should do it honorably. And that's coming from a girl who's not afraid to bring a knife into a fist fight. It's a whole nother story for a group of people in the double digits to whale on one single guy.

"Why?" his eyes confidently held mine as if he knew a secret that I didn't.

"To help even out the odds," I shrugged, "Besides, I'm pretty sure good guys don't fight in packs attacking one small person."

"And do you feel the same as them?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about the class system? Do you think that lower class citizens threaten the state of Japan?"

"That's why they were attacking poor Kazutaka?!" I exclaimed, shocked. I knew of bullies, but that was insane! The only thing that provoked that group of soldiers was because Kazutaka was _poor_?!

Koko nodded.

"Oh heck no," my eyes glittered with rage, "Being rich, poor, noble, commoner, or whatever doesn't mean shit! At the end of the day, we're all the same—we're all just human and making the best of the lot we're given. Look, if you're evil, you're evil. That's it! There's no predetermining feature of your goodness; just your heart!"

I thumped my chest to prove my point.

And they _dare_ attack Kazutaka?

Then my eyes narrowed, "And you _forgave_ that lot just like that? You know they're in the wrong!"

Koko sighed and rubbed his temples, "Look, Sumire. They're all very excellent soldiers. Especially in times like this, we need all the help we can ge—"

"So that's it?" I crossed my arms, "They get to walk away scotch free? How do you know they're not going to pick on another person like Kazutaka? God forbid, what if they attack an innocent child next just for being poor?!"

"Sumire!" his eyes glittered with his own anger, "Enough! They are soldiers under our command. If they have not learned their lesson, it will be _much_ worse the next time around. Natsume, Youichi, Kitsu, Mochu, Yuu, and I do not tolerate soldiers who don't abide by our ideology. We give only one chance at redemption. One. _Afterwards_ …"

He had trailed off, but his eyes spoke of a dark promise. I gulped.

He finished his thoughts solemnly, "It's in their pledge they took when they promised their fealty to Lord Natsume. One warning is enough, I assure you."

Trying to change the subject from beheadings, I swallowed, "And what is Natsume's ideology?"

The darkness that marred his usual kind expression finally lifted. As if we didn't have this whole gloomy discussion, he gave me a teasing smile—startling me in its sudden appearance, "That's what I was trying to say. Natsume likes you so much because you are one and the same."

" _What?_ " I gasped, horrified.

Excitedly, he continued, "At first, I noticed that your souls are cut from the same brave cloth. There are not many men—much less a woman!—whose souls mirror Natsume's, but yours reflect his perfectly."

" _What_?!"

He just kept going on, not noticing—or not caring—that I was in the middle of having a heart attack, "You saved him from a burning temple. You saved him from a poisoned needle. You stupidly jumped in a dangerous situation to defend a helpless man on the street—"

"It wasn't stupid!" I protested.

"I can still remember how fiercely you glared at me even as I held the point of a sword to your neck," his face reddened, "I'm so sorry about that, by the way."

"Water under the bridge," I waved my hand.

"Look, when it comes to bravery, Natsume is incomparable," Koko fixed his eyes on me, "Until you."

"Uhhh… Huhhh…" I took one slow step backwards, pretty sure that Koko has finally snapped.

"And now I know why," he gave me an excited crooked grin, "It's because you two share a lot of the same ideals!"

I couldn't stifle back the unlady-like snort.

I knew whatever explanation he gave would be gold.

"I, uh," I fought back the urge to laugh, "I think I might have missed the part where I stated my intention to conquer all of Japan."

"No," he shook his head vehemently, "I was talking about your views of equality. I had a suspicion that they were aligned, but our past discussion just confirmed it. He would've acted just like you when seeing Kazutaka; I guarantee it."

Well, I mean… I suppose... I guess that my currently ideologies were most likely based on Natsume's policies thinking back on it. I grew up studying him as the first Japanese unifier. His laws right now directly affected the laws of Japan 500 years in the future. Maybe he influenced my thinking more than I knew.

"If I'm starting to sound like Natsume, maybe I need to choose my words more carefully," I exclaimed with a tinkering laugh. Seriously if I titled the essay on my history final, "How I'm like Natsume Hyuuga," my teacher would've failed me for life. I would've been banished from campus! Laughed out of the country!

"Natsume acts so high and might, err, _is_ high and mighty. I just don't see him defending the man on the street," I doubted Koko's words.

"Then you don't know him very well. He has a vision of a good future for everyone. And a plan."

"A plan?"

"Uniting the country will quell the wars, but that's only the beginning. Lord Natsume wants a world where no one's restricted in what they do by the circumstances of their birth."

"Throw out the class system and make everyone equal? Well, I'm down."

100% absolutely down with that. I suppose without Natsume paving the way, there wouldn't have been a way for me to claw my way from living on ramen packages to getting a job with Giorgio Armani. I probably would've been in Kazutaka's position if we were going to be honest. Class and caste systems sucked.

Koko murmured something vague, his eyes far away, as though gazing into a possible future. But they were narrowed, as if that future he admired so much was one he might not see. Still, I saw in him the conviction of a dreamer, an idealist, one with the strength to see it through, "All I want is to help Lord Natsume create that world. I'd do anything for it. If it took grinding me into powder to do it, I'd hand him the millstone."

Koko and Natsume are trying to change their world into one more like mine. They're fighting politics, war, tradition—and yet Koko doesn't seem to doubt that it's possible…

And he was right. Because while he didn't know it, I did—I was talking to the man who'd unified Japan. One of the people who'd made my peaceful life in the present possible. If anything, I couldn't help but feel a little awestruck, genuinely moved for the first time about meeting Kokoro Yome. Over the course of the past weeks, he became Koko, a nagging Mother Hen who just wanted the best for everyone… But now he reminded me that he was Kokoro Yome, the man who took control of unifying Japan after Natsume's murder.

He finally broke from his reverie.

"As terrified as I was," Koko glanced over at me with a frown, but you could tell he was fighting his lips from twitching upwards, "I thought it was great that you rushed to protect Kazutaka. But don't you _ever_ do something so reckless again."

"I refuse to stand by and let others be bullied."

His lips stopped twitching, "Sumire…"

"I don't know why you're singling me out," I fumed, "A lot of people feel the same way."

"Oh sure," his eyebrow quirked up, "Because I saw all of those onlookers fighting each other to see who could step in and help you guys."

Oh.

I blinked.

Oh, yeah.

I guess class systems were still deeply ingrained in society even though Natsume fought against it.

Trying to backtrack, I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could, "Well, Kazutaka had been a good friend to me. And he's taught me a lot. I respect him. Where he comes from doesn't matter to me. And it shouldn't matter to anyone. There's so many better things you can share with people. That's what I think."

Koko had gone quiet, and I realized I had gotten pretty impassioned even as I strove for casualness.

Whoops. Kind of got on a soapbox there. Hope I didn't make things too awkward.

"… Thanks."

I arched my eyebrow.

He clarified, "If that was me back there, I just know I'd want to say thanks. That's all."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

For a moment, Koko looked like he wanted to say more. There's that expression again. He looked this way when he apologized to Kazutaka. I wonder what's on his mind? The moment passed. Koko changed the subject to lighter matters and we walked on.

The golds of sunset dyed the skyline by the time we reached the gates.

"Thanks for carrying my things."

"My favorite word," Koko gave me a crooked grin as he teasingly placed his hands—and my purchases—against his heart, "That's my girl."

He then gave me one of his patented affectionate head pats.

Is it me? How can such a platonic act affect me so much? I felt a blush creeping up my neck. I could feel the sweetness permeating from his palm. I stared, studying his face not so inconspicuously. I admired his hard jaw, his chiseled cheekbones, his strong and proud nose, and finally… Those eyes. They mesmerized me because the sunset enhanced the warmne—

"What's that smile for?" his own was shy as he asked. Well, that's a first.

"Oh, you know, I was just thinking of color combinations."

I groaned inwardly. How much weirder can you get, Sumire? Daydreaming of Koko in various hues of sunset… Waking up to see his disheveled head in the morning lights of dawn… Snap out of it!

"For the bridle you're going to make him? You've quite obviously got him tamed," Mochiage snuck up from behind us.

I jumped. Where did he come from? I couldn't hold back a surprised gasp, "Mochia—"

He was sauntering up the path behind us. He was followed closely by another man, one dressed in the robes of a Buddhist monk. Last any of us heard, Mochiage was on vacation. Now he was back and he found religion? S-u-s-p-i-c-i-o-u-s.

"I see your manners didn't improve while you were away," Koko clucked his tongue, obviously not too thrilled to see Mochiage back.

Mochiage's eye shifted from Koko to me, and he smiled like a predator, "Is it poor manners to speak the truth? Then why are you always insisting I do so?"

Whatever you're insinuating about me and Koko, you can keep it to your creepy self.

"Enough with the innuendo. Sumire's family to me; carrying her things is my way of apologizing for how I treated her."

I tried not to wince at that. But it stung; here I was, fantasizing about what it would be like waking up next to him, and he was just thinking of me as a baby sister. I shuddered. Ew. Incesty. Quick! I had to get my mind out of the gutter!

"Family?" Mochiage tilted his head—an innocent gesture—but his smirk was positively carnivorous, "Ah. I see. You're the mother and she's the child."

I don't think my heart could take any more of these familial comparisons, but I couldn't help but mutter under my breath, "But aren't we all like his kids?"

You know, because he was our Mother Hen? Ha ha? Anyone?

"Your rude joke aside," Koko, who probably didn't hear my comment, "Mochu, I need to know—"

Koko took a threatening step forward. His intense eyes crashed against that implacable jester smile, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Well, if you must know—" Mochiage responded airily, "I returned to Tanba. It's not right to spend so much time away from home, don't you agree? While on my restful leave, I made a traveling companion of this man of virtue. After learning so much wisdom from him, I had to bring him back with me and introduce him to Lord Natsume."

"I'm humbled by his words," the dour faced monk's expression morphed into a polite smile.

But… I have to say… "Man of virtue" is a questionable praise coming from Mochiage.

"Knowing you, I can trust about half the story," Koko's eyes narrowed, "And what? You're just brazenly walking back in while you're still under suspicion?"

There had been no new evidence to link Mochiage to the poisoned needle incident... Or to clear him.

Koko looked as if the anger he'd held in that day came out of statis, perfectly preserved.

"Why, Koko, are you worried about me?" Mochiage's eyes were cold, "That's so touching. I'm just shivering with emotion."

"That mock smile of yours gives _me_ the shivers."

"Mochiage, perhaps I should go? I feel like my presence is causing discord," the monk spoke up after a long period of silence.

"Not at all, Master Shichiri. This is due to my own boorish behavior. Allow me to escort you to the inn."

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Shichiri, as Mochiage had called him, wore a congenial smile.

"I must be going now," Mochiage addressed us both before turning to hold my gaze, "Sumire? You have a very trustworthy brother. Take advantage of that and see that he guards you well."

"First of all," I scoffed, "I don't take advantage of people. And second of all, I can guard myself. Thank you for your concern."

The last bit dripped with sarcasm.

"You won't need to," Koko frowned at me, "I'll always look after you."

...

Why did that feel _so_ good to hear? It felt like a balm to my bruised heart, and just for a moment, I could pretend that this strong, handsome man cared about me… As a woman.

"From Mother Hen to Brother Hen. And just look at how well you two get along," Mochiage smiled at us insincerely, "Well, I must be off. Farewell."

"Mochu, I'm not done with you ye—"

"Oh, but I'm done with you," with that cool retort, Mochiage left. Koko followed him with his eyes as the pair headed back into town.

"Why can't I pin his intentions down?" Koko growled in frustration, "It's like he doesn't even care about clearing his name."

"That certainly appears to be the case," I quipped dryly.

"Mochu always does this," Koko shook his head in disgust, "You can never tell what he's thinking behind that smirk. One day soon, he's going to have to make his allegiance clear."

And which side do you want him to be on, Koko?

He then turned toward the castle and started walking again. Though he didn't look back, the tension in his steps told me Mochiage still troubled his thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, I was on my way to meet Sodoko for tea in town when I spotted someone by the castle gates. That's the monk Mochiage brought back with him, Shichiri. And is he snooping around… Or is Mochiage's sneakiness just making me paranoid? Whatever his intent, the monk was looking at the castle walls with curiosity.

Maybe… Too much curiosity.

Mochiage did say he was a man of virtue. Plus, he was a monk… But… Then again, Natsume _was_ attacked in a temple. The castle is under my care, and it's my duty to discern if he was a friend or foe—because if Mochiage was the one who brought him here, that didn't necessarily guarantee innocent intentions. I steeled my nerves to approach him—because all of my instincts were telling me to run far far away.

As I approached, he turned to me.

"Hello there, Shichiri, was it?"

"Yes it is. I remember you from yesterday, Sumire."

"Funny. I don't remember introducing myself," I narrowed my eyes, my suspicion kicking in high gear.

"I've heard your name around," he waved his hand to dismiss my concern, "After all, you _are_ Natsume Hyuuga's favorite."

The way he emphasized favorite made me fight back a shudder. Show no fear, Sumire.

Offhandedly with a casualness I didn't feel, "We shared a handful of candy. That's it. Now, I wondered if you—"

"I see," Shichiri nodded, "But I must say… If Natsume Hyuuga did that, then you two must truly have a close relationship."

… That's weird.

I could feel my eyes narrowing even more until I could feel them being practically slits. Each time Shichiri said Natsume's name, he paused, as if the name was bitter on his tongue. He'd always intoned his whole name too. Like an incantation. He sounded fixated.

"You know, I'd like to hear more of your entertaining stories about Natsume Hyuuga," Shichiri extended a palm to me, "Would you care to join me? I have room at the inn."

"Sorry," I managed to squeak out before I cleared my throat, "But I've got plans with a friend. Maybe another time."

I tried to brush past him, but he grabbed me by the wrist. Hard.

"Wait."

Alarm bells were ringing, my niceties dropping, and I hissed, "Take your hand off me."

"Be good and listen to what I tell you," his face darkened with an expression I've never seen on a monk, "Or you'll suffer the wrath of Buddha."

The 'wrath of Buddha?'

I scoffed.

Who did he thinking he was talking to? I practically lived in a temple every weekend during my youth! I watched multiple videos and interpretations of the origin of the Gautama Buddha with my family. I knew the heart sutra like the back of my hand—in Sanskrit! I was raised on the stories of being sent to the hell plane if I left even a grain of rice uneaten on my plate.

And this man was trying to terrify me with 'the wrath of Buddha?'

Seems like someone here was a phony Buddhist… And it wasn't me.

As tempted as I was to express my thoughts aloud, now didn't seem like the time. Shichiri still had that congenial smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. They were sharp and steely. My sole focus now was on getting away from this wolf in monk's robes—

With my free hand, I was reaching into the secret pocket of my kimono.

My pepper spray was getting more use in the past two days than the last three years that I carried it!

"Master Shichiri, may I ask what you're doing?" a rumbling voice called out from behind us.

Saved!

… By the person I least expected.

"Mochiage—"

Well, I'll take it! Thanks, another wolf in sheep's clothing!

Shichiri's grip loosened enough for me to yank my arm away. Without thinking, I dashed behind Mochiage.

"Sumire, are you hiding behind me?" his tone was amused.

I'm sure he was because we both knew that neither of the men here were safe options. Was it a bad idea to trust a snake to protect me from a scorpion? Yes, but right now, I'll take the suspicious guy that I did know. Not wanting to look like a total coward, I stepped out to stand beside him, "Of course not."

Scoffing, Mochiage turned his attention back to Shichiri, "And what business do you have with Sumire today?"

"… Nothing that's overly pressing."

"True," Mochiage nodded his head in understanding, "I imagine there's little an unworldly waif like her could say to illuminate a man of your learning. But I was just looking for you, Master Shichiri. I planned to offer you a tour of Azuchi."

"I would be very interested," Shichiri bowed his head slightly.

"Then let's be on our way. I want you to learn everything you can about our proud team."

"I'm eager to hear what you have to say."

"I'll meet you outside the gates. If you'll permit me, I have a tiny bit of business in the castle first."

Shichiri nodded and began walking. His eyes on the monk, Mochiage leaned his head toward me, "It's the second day in a row I get to see that delightfully daft expression on your face. How fortunate for me."

Rolling my eyes, "Ha. Ha. Keep that charm up, Mochiage, and with two black eyes, you won't be seeing anything tomorrow."

"Clever," he chucked me on the chin, a condescending move.

Narrowing my eyes at him, "Mochiage, who _is_ that man and where did you find him?"

Because he most definitely was not a monk. Or at least, not a real monk that abided by the teachings of Buddha.

"I cannot think of any particular reason to divulge that information to you."

Maybe to clear your name? To prove your loyalty to Natsume? Oh! Most importantly, to keep your head on your shoulders? Aren't those reasons? Am I the only one in this Godforsaken time period that's afraid of beheadings? Because it's starting to seem that way!

"Arm yourself, Sumire," Mochiage fixed me with a sudden deadly serious expression, "With words, if not a weapon. Your older brother won't always be there to protect you."

"You mean… Koko?"

I had to ask, you know, out of habit because—even though it wasn't known to those in this time period—I did have a blood older brother. We're not exceptionally close though. Especially after the debacle with his crush on Hotaru and all.

"Unless you're thinking of starting a collection, yes," then Mochiage's voice broke into a teasing tone that I would have never ever thought possible, "A little bird spoke to me about you two last night. It seems like Koko is protective of this wee waif of a woman. So much so that he snaps at anyone who _dares_ to try and feed her sweets."

"I'm pretty positive Kitsuneme is everything, but a 'little bird,'" I snorted.

"It wasn't just him," Mochiage replied smoothly, "Youichi and Yuu spoke similarly of you two as well. Koko adores you. If you've got a trick for it, I'd love to hear. Divvy."

"It's really easy," I arched an eyebrow, "The first step is being honest."

"Keep sharpening that tongue," Mochiage hummed in approval, which was disconcerting in itself, before addressing me seriously, "It will serve you well. Now, a warning: stay away from Shichiri."

"Why?"

And you didn't need to tell me twice!

"You don't need to know. And tell no one I warned you," he glared at me, "You see, I'm not so bad with a needle and thread myself."

With a cold smile, Mochiage drew a finger over his lips, "Open that pretty mouth to anyone about what I told you here, and I'll sew it shut."

I did my best not to react.

But God, did that man how to threaten someone!

And I knew he had the follow through to make good on that threat!

"Now go," he dismissed me with a shooing motion of his hand.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

I don't take orders from him.

But nonetheless, I turned and made my way to meet up with Sodoko.

Before I totally turned around, I saw Mochiage going in the direction that Shichiri had went.

So his "tiny bit of business in the castle" was just to warn me?

I slowed my pace to allow for a wide berth from Mochiage and Shichiri; I definitely did not want to run into them accidentally. I rubbed my wrist absently where a slight bruise was developing from where Shichiri had grabbed me. Mochiage—Japan's poster boy for betrayal—had rescued me, so is he not as bad as the history books had claimed?

I didn't have much time to ponder that because I just came face to face with Sodoko's smile as she introduced me to more of the girls of Azuchi.

After tea, I decided to visit Koko's manor because I still hadn't managed to calm the anxiety that I felt after meeting with Shichiri and Mochiage.

"Hello, is Koko here?"

"Welcome, Lady Sumire. He should be; I'll convey your arrival."

Thanking his maid, I waited at the entrance.

I wondered what I would say if Koko questioned the reason of my being at his residence. I couldn't tell him about my afternoon—Mochiage would most definitely sew my lips shut. I was sure of that. And I couldn't tell him that I just wanted to see him… That I wanted to see that sunny smile, knowing that it'll banish all my fears and make the world seem right. I laughed to myself, wondering how I allowed myself to pine after a guy who only saw me as a kid sister, when someone finally came to see me.

"Good afternoon, Sumire."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Revelry and Fealty**  
By Saltwater Romance

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Hearing that sweet tenor, I peered up into the guileless eyes of Yuu and blinked, "Oh. Hey, Yuu."

Was that a thing?

You know, for Koko to never be the one to answer the door whenever I came?

Yuu gave me one of his devastatingly sweet smiles, "I heard you'd arrived and wanted to see you. I apologize for forgetting to say goodbye the other day."

"You had that scroll," I chuckled remembering just how absorbed he was; I found it so adorable how dead to the world Yuu had been while reading, "I understand. Anyway, do you know if Koko is busy?"

"I'm afraid you just missed him. Lord Kokoro is headed to the castle. I came back to get some documents and planned to return shortly myself," I could see Yuu fidgeting—there was no pretty smile on his face now.

"Did something happen while I was out?"

"Yes," Yuu sighed, "Lord Kitsuneme has learned some terrible news. Tsubasa Ando and Akira Tonochi are both still alive and have been hiding in Echigo."

Oh.

 _Oh._

That _is_ a disaster. Because in my timeline—if I recall correctly—they both should have been dead for four years now. My presence here has definitely changed everything, huh? And I'm not too sure if it was for better or for worse.

Yuu continued explaining to me the situation at hand, "Lord Kitsuneme's scouts reported the following—Tsubasa and Akira have formed an alliance to defeat Lord Natsume and are mustering an army. All warlords of the Hyuuga forces are gathering for a war council."

That's even worse to hear. Tsubasa and Akira were fierce and competitive rivals in the history books—and they decided to ally together to defeat Natsume? That's intense. Especially because Natsume was never supposed to face them off like this! But of course, Natsume wasn't supposed to be alive right now either.

Maybe this was time autocorrecting itself? _'If Mochiage doesn't take out Natsume, then let's bring back two warlords from the dead to kill him off!' 'Great plan!'_

I fought back a shudder, "So that's where everyone is. I should get back to the castle myself."

Noticing my grimace, Yuu shot me a worried glance, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trouble you with the news."

"I'd rather know than not," I smiled at him reassuringly, "Thank you for telling me, Yuu."

He reached out, took my hands in his, and looked at me so earnestly, "I just want to reassure you, Sumire. The Hyuuga forces will never lose."

That earnest look morphed into one of determination, "We'll keep you and all of Azuchi safe."

"Keep yourselves safe too, okay?" I bit my lip. Come back alive—that's how you'll keep me safe! My life depended on their generosity.

Yuu sounded confident, beyond his usual angelic charm. I'm sure the Hyuuga forces will be fine. I'm sure of it. I _have_ to believe it anyway. Exiting the manor, I found myself back on the main road to the castle. It was dinner time; enticing scents drifted from several kitchen windows. People were making their last purchases before sundown, ready to go home.

The last rays of daylight streamed, casting a thousand lively shadows throughout the beautiful town.

The people looked unaware, but they're not. They're making the best of it, living side by side with danger.

The assassins after Natsume are still out there. Mochiage could still be plotting a rebellion. There's that dangerous monk he brought in, Shichiri. And I'd been fighting to handle things here until I could figure a way home, but the ground under my feet kept threatening to collapse.

And all I can think about is Koko.

I want to see him so badly.

I want to see him smile. To hear him say it's all right. To—

This isn't like me. This isn't like me _at all_.

I don't need anyone to make me feel safe and secure—I have my own damn self for that!

"Oi! You!"

I heard pounding footsteps as someone came barreling towards me. I turned around instinctively and came face to face with the rude merchant from before. I made a noise of disgust, "What do you want from me? Did you not meet your _'how many people I can be rude to'_ quota and decided to follow me?"

He had the audacity to roll his eyes and toss something in my direction. Gruffly, "Here."

I caught it—barely—and glanced down at the object. It was the beautiful comb that I wanted to present to Hotaru; it was a symbol for me to rally behind—to keep telling myself that I will find a way back to my original home! I absently fingered the intricate floral design before giving him a questioning look, "What is this for?"

His porcelain skin started to mottle as he gritted out, "Sorry. Had a rough day that last time we met. Let me make it up to you."

"Oh," I blinked, "Um. Thanks?"

"But," he finally met my gaze, "I still stand by what I said; it wouldn't look good on you."

"You're still a jerk," I hissed, "Why bother making up with me if you were going to say that?!"

He rubbed the back of his neck and dodged the question, "C'mon let's go get tea tomorrow."

"Me and you?" I scoffed, " _Please_."

He stomped his foot—yes, like a three-year-old throwing a tantrum and suddenly yelled out, "I can't do this!"

Then he took off sprinting in the other direction.

I blinked.

What a peculiar man.

I shrugged, brushing it off—just happy to have the comb that I wanted and trudged my way home.

* * *

By the next day, news of the upcoming battle had spread throughout the castle.

" _Have you heard? The Dragon of Echigo and the Tiger of Kai are still alive!"_

" _I heard the war council lasted all night! The war must be starting soon."_

Everyone had similar things to say. Excitement, dread, anticipation, fear—

It was all the seamstresses talked about this morning.

As I finished the last of my morning's duties and was turning a corridor, I heard disgruntled voices. Cutting through it was that familiar rich baritone, "Calm down, everyone. One at a time. And speak slowly."

That mom-voice was unique to only one person in this castle. I bit back a smile as I leaned against the wall, not wanting to interrupt the chaos and panic. Peeking around the corner, I saw a trio of vassals on their knees, each of them fighting some desperate emotion.

Yup. Definitely something I shouldn't interrupt. But, I needed to pass through to get to my destination!

So I decided to just let the scene unfold.

"My lord, how can we stay calm? Lord Mochiage is going too far!"

"He's brought that monk back with him, and the two never leave each other's side. They're plotting something!"

"Lord Mochiage should be dismissed from his post, and the two of them should be put to the question!"

"He's almost assuredly planning to take advantage of the war to launch a rebellion!"

It seems like Koko wasn't the only one suspicious of Mochiage; it was more like Mochiage turned all of Azuchi against him.

There was a brief pause as Koko listened patiently and digested each complaint. He finally responded, his voice firm, "He wouldn't. Mochu's not that kind of man."

Wait, Koko _isn't_ suspicious of Mochiage?!

Well, he certainly fooled me! What with Koko throwing accusation after accusation at Mochiage! And the fact that the other warlords had to pry Koko from beating Mochiage into a bloody pulp! If anything, Koko seemed like the leader of 'Let's Throw Mochiage into the Dungeon' movement!

I listened, Koko catching 100 percent of my attention with that statement. He continued addressing the vassals, "A witch hunt isn't productive. We have Tsubasa and Akira to think about. We can't be distracted by one man's personal foibles. Mochu's extremely skilled at his job, and you all know how much he's done for us in the past."

It seemed like his reminder resonated with them.

I wonder what Mochiage _had_ done in the past to earn such respect… I didn't know much about him pre-betrayal. But… That much was true, I suppose. Before Mochiage stabbed Natsume in the back in my timeline, he was a close confidant of Natsume's. But… Like Julius Cesar, Natsume Hyuuga was betrayed and killed by his most trusted companion.

 _Et tu, Brute?_ Indeed.

"Lord Natsume wouldn't keep him around if he wasn't necessary to our lord's success. Doubting Mochu without evidence means doubting Lord Natsume. Keep that in mind," Koko scolded the trio, sounding even more like the Mother Hen he is.

"We spoke out of turn. We apologize."

"It's okay," he sighed, "I understand you came to me with this because you're all worried about Azuchi."

"Lord Kokoro—"

Cutting off the vassal, Koko spoke gently, "No need to worry. Everyone needs to vent sometime. And trust me, Mochu gets on my nerves too."

Koko saw the men off, having encouraged them to think better of the situation. Once they were gone—

"Is that you next in line to talk to me, Sumire?" he appeared form the other side of the wall, amusement dancing in those golden eyes. He leaned against the wall adjacent to mine and folded his arms against his chest.

"Oh?" I couldn't suppress the smirk forming on my face as my eyebrow rose, "I get a turn as well? Deigning me with your ever important presence?"

"What _are_ you doing, hiding in the shadows of the castle?" if possible, his eyes twinkled even more, "If I didn't know any better, it would appear as if someone was doing some spying!"

"Oh me?" I gently touched my chest, in mock horror, "No. Never."

He chuckled, and I addressed him more seriously—though a smile was still on my lips, "Anyways. Sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

He barked out a laugh, "I know—I know that you weren't spying. If anything, I should apologize for airing all that out in public."

"Nah," I shook my head, "You were just being a good listener; I've had three conversations along the same lines with the staff just this morning."

That dampened Koko's jovial mood. He frowned and commented, "Mochu is turning everyone against him, hanging out with that monk and not doing a thing to clear his name. I've been trying to control the damage, but it seems I've got a long road ahead of me."

I couldn't help but grin at his words, "You don't believe Mochiage's going to revolt at all, do you? You have complete faith in him."

Koko paused.

He seemed to carefully consider his words before fixing his gaze on me, "I want to believe him—I want him to show me that it's still possible for me to trust him."

I can see Koko's dilemma. Mochiage is just as much Natsume's left-hand man as Koko is his right. The two of them were bonded in a way that I personally cannot fathom, so I can only imagine how hard this ordeal was on Koko.

He fixed his stare on me, "And you? What do you think? Do you find him suspicious?"

"Ooo, you bet I do! If I had a sick cat and asked him to take care of it over the weekend, I know I'd find it in the fridge!" I exclaimed, "But I've only met him recently. Unlike the vassals, I actually have no clue how he was in the past. So my opinion matters naught… Except… Underneath his rude exterior, I think he's secretly nice."

I had to give credit where credit is due; Mochiage did warn me about Shichiri, which was really weird in itself (like why would you hang around a dangerous person?). But I appreciated his rare display of concern.

" _Fridge_?" Koko frowned, and then, "Really?"

I winked, "Just don't call me out on it if I turn out to be wrong, kay?"

"Sumire—" is it me, or was his face turning pink? "I—I wish I had some way to tell him what you said just now."

He gave me such a heartwarmingly sweet smile as he leaned closer to me. I was getting dizzy his nearness—from inhaling his masculine scent—but I had to clear my head from inappropriate thoughts of him. My eyes narrowed, "I hadn't realized it before, but you two are actually friends, aren't you?"

" _What_?"

I would pay someone gold, if they captured that priceless look on his face—it was a mix of horror, surprise, and disdain.

I bit back a chuckle, "I hadn't pictured it before"— _what with them yelling at each other, and Koko trying to fight him at almost every opportunity_ —"But you two are friends aren't you? You wouldn't put that much faith in him if you weren't."

"... Now that you mention it—" Koko gazed upwards in contemplation before fixing me with another dashing smile, "My sweet sister, you're too good at seeing into people."

He ruffled my hair, and if I wasn't sure before, I knew now that his face was turning pink.

I tried not to grimace at his use of 'sister' as I wondered about what he was thinking.

He cleared his throat, and almost shyly, "Thanks again."

"For what?"

"For understanding," he leaned in closer, bracing himself by putting a palm over my head, "You picked right up on what I'm feeling; I've never had anyone like that."

I looked at him from under my eyelashes—my heart threatening to leap out of my chest, "I could say the same about you… You always seem to know what I _need_."

And I let that hang suggestively.

I heard him swallow audibly, and I was transfixed by his Adam's Apple bopping up and down.

But I was only speaking the truth—he did always know what I needed. Even when he thought I was an enemy, he gifted me with that lotion to minimize the damage on my hands. And when I wouldn't accept his gifts? He commissioned me to make my own kimono—the perfect solution, even I had to admit it. And he saved me from a brutal thrashing; it might have been a coincidence, but all that mattered was that he was _there_.

He cleared his throat, but his voice was raspy, "Likewise, Sumire."

He drew in closer, until our noses were almost touching, and his hand dropped from the wall to tug on one of my curls. His cheeks were stained pink as he murmured hoarsely, "Sumire. My life is so much better since meeting you… More than I can say."

It was my turn to swallow hard.

"... You're not—You're not kidding about that, are you?" I could feel my voice catch. I couldn't break away from his mesmerizing eyes; it seemed like he was trying to tell me a thousand different things at once, but at the end, I couldn't decipher any of those emotions.

"Not at all," those eyes searched mine, as if trying to peer into my soul, "I—I wouldn't have even realized what I felt towards Mochu if you hadn't helped me figure it out. But… That's the least you've done for me. When I think about what you did and said in town—you didn't just save Kazutaka, you saved me."

"That's funny," _but you were the one to save me._

"What's funny?"

* * *

 **Koko's POV:**

I couldn't pull myself from those entrancing dark eyes—not when they beckoned me with so sweetly. They shone with each and every emotion she felt—it must be hard for her to disguise her thoughts—I can't even believe that I had suspected her of deceit when those beautiful eyes were incapable of doing so. And when she tilted her head up and the light caught just right, I could see that deep rich viridian color.

She's breathtaking and gorgeous and—

And _oh man_. Look at me. I'm not even paying attention to what she's saying!

"… Never mind," her voice was husky, those vibrant green orbs sparkling with amusement.

They sparked a flame in my heart, one that coursed through me with light and heat.

She's a really pretty girl and clever and funny and—

Funny how I can't seem to draw my hand away as I continued to trail along the spirals of her hair. I wanted this with an intensity that knocked the breath right out of me. I didn't know why, until she looked up at me—

Those alluring eyes caught mine, and I felt like a fish on hook. Utterly captivated by what I saw there. The girl who'd talk back to anyone—with no mind for propriety—who worked until she swayed on her feet, who foolishly jumped into battles to defend her friends—

She was a gorgeous, confident woman. One with a sense of humor. Someone who touched my life in a way no one ever had. I'm attracted to her. Plan and simp—oh hell, I really am attracted to her, huh? As soon as I'd put a name to these feelings, I wanted to fight them—but at the same time, I just wanted to pull her closer and take in that sweet floral scent unique to her.

Caressing her silken hair, I touched the back of her neck, gazing at the way her mouth just began to open. Her tongue darted out and moistened her bottom pouty lip… And God help me—I—I wanted to do the same. I wanted to nibble and nip and tease before tracing my tongue slowly along the seam of her lips, urging her to open fo—

I shook my head, trying to steer my thoughts from those dark urges… But… I was a drowning man; I couldn't tear my eyes away from those full sensuous lips. I wonder… Would she let out a breathy sigh if I acted on those impulses? Would she clutch me closer and whisper my name? Would she kiss me back with the same fervent passion that I felt for her? Would she—

What am I thinking?! Lord Natsume wants her. And that means—that means I can't.

Besides, Sumire's not like anyone else I've ever met. I'd want something more with her. I'd want—

I had my share of romances. Fun, short-lived, and they always ended with us staying friends. This one, though, this wouldn't be good for either of us. I can't say why—I just know it. She was already so important to me. The thought of her becoming more terrified me in a way I couldn't explain.

Look at yourself, Koko. You're lucky to have her close as she is.

… And all I want is to see her smile. That's all I need. That's enough for me.

She tilted her head, quizzically, probably wondering why I haven't spoken up in so long. Stop staring like an idiot, Koko! I tried to offer an excuse—even a pathetic one, but my mouth was dry and my tongue felt so heavy. And it took all the force I could muster to pull away, but I did—eventually—locking my regret in the deepest part of me.

I swallowed and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Uh, so there's something I almost forgot to tell you."

It's time to get things back under control. Remember, Koko, you're like a brother to her. Be kind to her. Support her. Don't hurt her by doing something you'd both regret. I offered her a weak smile, "I'm happy to hear you have faith in Mochiage, but I need to warn you: stay away from him."

"Why?" her proud eyebrow arched as if challenging my warning.

"Because he's still dangerous. I can't have my sister getting pulled into any of his nasty business," it was the best I could come up with. I patted her head, trying to forget what her hair had felt like running through my fingers.

Suddenly, she jerked away from me and snapped, "Stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?"

"Stop calling me your sister, Koko!" her face twisted with anger as she jabbed my chest with her finger, "I am _not_ your sister, and I do have a _real_ older brother just FYI!"

She pushed me away, and all I could do was stare in shock, "Sumire?"

Her eyes glittered with anger, "You know what? Forget it. I've got a pile of work to do, so I'll see you around."

"Sumire! Wait!"

But she didn't. Sumire turned and stalked off—in a very brisk pace.

The only thing that came to mind, "Hey! Don't run in the hallways! It's not safe!"

Calling from over her shoulder, "Oh, for crying out loud—put up a safety cone, why don't you?!"

Her snark took me aback more than her words. But really, what are _safety cones_? She always has the weirdest sayings.

And she was already far out of my reach by the time my hand was in the air to stop her.

… What was I going to say if she waited?

My resolve to keep my feelings buried had lasted less than a moment. I lowered my arm. I watched the direction she'd gone in long after she left my sight. Until her footsteps faded away.

"Did I seriously just tell her not to run in the hallways?"

I sighed, disgusted with myself. Tightening my fist, all I felt was her absence.

 _You're not really a sister to me._

 _But I have to keep telling myself that. For both of our sake._

* * *

Four days have passed since I last spoke to Sumire.

"Sumire, that vase is too heavy for you to carry on your own," I tried to pull the object out of her arms.

"I know," her glare was icy—icier than I've ever seen as she pivoted out of my reach, "I already called for Kinu to help me carry it."

My lips thinned as I tried another approach, "You're taking it to the audience hall, right? I'm going there too, so I might as well carry it for y—"

"You're going there for war council, and it's starting soon," she admonished stiffly, "Trust me to handle this, all right?"

… She's right. I wish she wasn't.

"Err, okay."

I turned to go, though my feet were heavy. It had been four days of this. Four days since Sumire told me not to call her my sister. I didn't want to upset her; I just wanted to put things back to the way they'd been. I was trudging along the path to Lord Natsume's chambers.

"You're looking blue, Koko," Kitsu came up to me from the other end of the hall, clasping my shoulder with a warmth that failed to penetrate, "Did something happen?"

"Nothing serious. I hope."

"You don't know?" he stared at me, incredulous.

Well, I know well enough. I just can't talk about it with anyone.

"It's really not that important," forcing a smile, I said goodbye and continued on. I can't complain about Sumire not wanting me to treat her like a little sister any more, that's absurd. And I sure can't complain about not being able to be anything more for her than that.

After parting with Kitsu, I failed to see the conversation he was about to partake in.

* * *

Kitsuneme continued walking until he saw two figures up ahead.

"Hmm? Rare to see you both together."

Youichi and Yuu didn't seem to hear him as they each carried an armful of books. More interestingly, they were talking to each other— _civilly_. Kitsu raised an eyebrow at this monumental event and decided to listen to their conversation since they weren't paying any attention to him.

"Yes, but the way she turned down Lord Kokoro—it makes me feel bad," Yuu whispered in a hushed tone, "They've been getting along so well, too—like real siblings."

"I thought she'd just gotten tired of having that obsessive fixer for a brother. I know I would," Youichi rolled his eyes, but whispered back, "... But she turned him down when he offered to go shopping with her. I thought they liked doing that together."

"She even refused his offer of tea and sweets the last time she came by with her report too," Yuu's eyes widened with worry.

"Ah hah," Kitsuneme finally made his presence known to the two gossiping warlords.

They both looked up at him, startled—like two deer in headlights.

"So, this is about Sumire, then?" in a few long strides, Kitsuneme caught up to the two of them, "Are they having a squabble or what?"

"Did you see that too?" Youichi inquired.

"No, but I did see Koko a second ago. He looked like the sun was going out," Kitsuneme frowned, "I've never seen him that dejected before, even after one of his and Mochiage's spats."

"Honestly, it's weird," Youichi said solemnly.

"I can't stand to see the two of them like this. I'm going to talk to Sumire," Yuu replied with a determined gleam in his eyes.

* * *

 **Koko's POV**

I was starting to get a little sleepy. Maybe this will wake me up? I lit my kiseru pipe, taking an absentminded drag while I glanced over the remaining documents. A thin trail of smoke circled my head before escaping through a gap in the door. Each council brought more work in and keeping up had been cutting into the hours I usually slept.

All right, that's the last report. Now to get some of these responses written.

Relaxed, I put my pipe away and got out brush and paper. But the moment I let my mind slip, my thoughts went to Sumire.

I can't even talk to her now.

Funny how it hurt worse to lose that brief closeness we'd share than any ache of loneliness I felt before meeting her.

I just wish I could see her. I didn't care if she didn't want to be my sister, I didn't care if she was sick to death of me—

"Koko? Uh, it's me."

"Huh?! Sumire?" my eyes shot to the door. There she was; I couldn't believe it.

… I guess I should consider making more wishes.

My lonely heart soared at the sight of her. Her hairstyle was in the same intricate plait with small tendrils framing her heart shaped face, her eyes were weary, and she looked more hesitant in my presence than usual—but I had never seen a more beautiful sight. I swallowed audibly, trying desperately to form a coherent sentence when all my thoughts flew out the window, "It's great of you to come by! What do you need?"

So much for trying to hide my eagerness. I sounded like a schoolboy with his first crush; I cleared my throat.

"I just came to drop off a care package," she shuffled her feet before glancing at my face, "After that, I'll get out of your way."

"Don't say that," the words immediately bubbling from my mouth, "Stay. Please. I could use the company; I've actually run out of things to work on today."

Why was that lie so easy to tell? It just slipped out of me. I just—I just can't let her leave without speaking to her past our pleasantries—without doing something for her. And the longer she stayed, the better I knew I'd feel.

She shuffled her feet past the door frame and fully entered my study, "Here. I thought you might enjoy these."

She presented a little box to me.

"What's this?"

"Rice crackers. I picked up some recipes from the kitchen staff," she rubbed the back of her neck, shyly, "I made them for myself for late nights, and I've heard you've been working some late nights too."

"You made these, Sumire?" I glanced up at her, startled, "They look delicious!"

"They're just meant to tide you over between meals," her eyes narrowed, "So don't go skipping any!"

I bit my cheek to keep from chuckling at her adorableness. I fingered the ribbon she tied off her precious gift with and felt my heart thundering in my chest. _She was worried about me?_ I couldn't hide the stars in my eyes, "I'm looking forward to trying them."

I groaned inwardly; just look at me! One box of crackers from Sumire, and I'm as happy as a fool.

As calmly as I could, I gave her a friendly pat on the head. She returned it with a smile that wasn't all there.

"Now that I've dropped them off, I'll get going," she edged her way back to the door.

I felt a surge of panic, "Don't go yet. You walked all the way here; let me make you some tea at least."

"You don't need to," she shook her head with a small smile, "I heard from Yuu how busy you are."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, "And what other lies is he telling everyone?"

She just grinned and made a lock and key gesture at her lips.

I grinned back, "Well, anyway. It's not true; I'm almost done."

I don't mind putting in the extra time; I'll find some way to make it up. I just don't want you to go—

I saw her shoulders visibly relax as she stepped closer to me, "I'll make the tea then. Where's your kettle?"

"Oh no, you don't! You're my guest and I'm going to treat you like one," I was adamant with this. My body was aching for sleeping but I tried to rouse myself into standing. When I'd finally pushed myself up, eyes searching for where I'd left the kettle…

Sumire grabbed me roughly and pushed me back down.

 _What is she doing?_

We were both on our knees, facing each other. And Sumire looked angry at me. Those viridian eyes were sharp and accusing.

 _Was it something I did?_

I searched my muddled mind for answers, but one obtrusive thought kept popping up: she was so pretty, especially when she wetted those plump lips and her eyes had a fire in them, angry and wild.

"Stop pretending you're okay," she snapped.

"Uh, I—" I swallowed. But I've never seen her look so beautiful.

And so… Like a fool, my mind blanked.

"You're exhausted and anyone can see it," she scolded me, "Right now, it doesn't matter who's a guest of who. It's great that you go out of your way for everyone, but give yourself the same courtesy."

I offered her a weak smile and opened my mouth to speak—

"And don't fake a smile or pretend you're all right when you're around me," she glared at me.

The smile on my face stretched wider in amusement, "You're upset over something like that?"

Sumire rolled her eyes, "Look Mother Hen, you can't just dish it out without being able to take it."

Her tone was menacing and angry, but I could see the worry behind those gleaming emeralds. She—she had wholly captured my heart—at this point, it was already hers for the taking. She didn't need to plead with me with her beautiful eyes or cajole me with her husky voice.

"When you yanked me down, I thought you were really mad at me. But that's just adorable," I reached to stroke her cheek.

I felt her breath hitch even as she rolled her eyes, "Serious health complications aren't adorable."

"But you ar—ahem," I could feel my face flushing. Look, Koko, you always knew she was cute. This isn't a surprise. Keep it together. I cleared my throat, doing my best to ignore a growing desire that I could feel to the tips of my ears, "Anyway. My smile isn't fake."

"Yes it is."

"It's really not. This smile's for you," my voice deepened for some unknown reason, "I'm happy to see you."

It means even more to me that I get to see you after a hard day like this.

She tucked an errant tendril behind her ear and refused to meet my gaze, her cheeks flushing a pretty pink, "Sit back down! I'll make the tea."

She's not backing down, huh? It doesn't feel right, but I guess I should give this one to her.

"… Okay."

"Take a moment to rest," I had to strain my ears to hear the rest of her words, "And let me know if you need anything. And not just today. Try to rely on me the way you let others rely on you."

She spoke those words so softly, I thought I imagined them. It wasn't until she fixed a glare at the end of her sentence that I realized she meant it. She meant every word. As if she was trying to break the record of _'how many times can you make Koko blush in one hour,'_ my ears grew hotter. Rely on others? You know, I guess I never really have been good at asking for help. In the past, there'd never been anyone to ask. So I guess it never occurred to me.

"I've never had another person tell me that. You're different from anyone I've ever met."

Different, and unbelievably precious. I never realized a simple offer to help would mean so much.

"Not a bad different, I hope," her eyebrow arched, daring me to say otherwise.

"It's not. I understand how you feel. So stop frowning, all right?"

God save me, I even thought the wrinkle in her brow was adorable. Gently, I brushed the pad of my thumb over it, smoothing it out.

"I'll frown if I feel like it."

I smiled at her pouty retort, "Then I'll have to rub your brow some more before your face becomes as scrunched as an oni mask!"

"If there's suddenly a five fingered mark on your face," she snorted, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" I waved my hands in front of my face because I knew she had the follow through, "You could never look anything other than cute."

That's why I have to make these awful jokes around you. I'm not sure I could form a proper sentence otherwise. I had to laugh bitterly. This wasn't like me at all. Since I don't want to let Sumire down, perhaps I'll take a break after all? Her presence had this soothing effect on me. It was getting hard to fight sleep.

"Maybe I'll take you up on your offer to rest," I stretched and yawned, "Can I ask you to wake me up in a quarter of an hour?"

"Sure. Get some sleep, Koko," she nudged me. I leaned back against the wall, my legs crossed, my arms folded in my lap. Sleeping in front of a guest? Where are your manners, Koko? Not that I think of Sumire as just a guest; she's more to me.

… She's like…

She's like…

A sister. That's right. She's just my little sister.

Not that I can tell her that any longer. She made that abundantly clear.

There's still time. Time to fix this. To turn things back. Keep her as your sister. Don't ask for me.

Repeating that thought, I shut my eyes.

Because… Because if—oh god, if only—we were to become lovers, then—

The day I have to give up my life for Lord Natsume's cause, I'd break her heart.

My heart clenched at that thought. Don't do that to her, Koko. Don't make her cry. In that brief span before sleep came, my thoughts were unusually clear. I get it now. That's why this week has been so rough on me. I like Sumire too much, and I now have to face the fact that we shouldn't get any closer. With resignation like lead in my heart, I fell asleep with a hollow feeling.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed. It felt like not much time at all—

Huh? What is this?

My head was resting on something. Something warm, right against my temple.

I don't know what this is, but it's pretty nice. So relaxing. Cracking a blurry eye open, I saw Sumire. Her face was right next to mine, and she blushed in surprise.

… Wonder what surprised her?

I blinked the drowsiness from my eyes.

Oh, must've been me.

Looks like I leaned over in my sleep. I guess that was her, uh, shoulder I fell on. Thirty minutes of sleep was just enough to leave me drowsy. I stood up, not quite capable of forming sentences yet, "Mm? …. Sorry."

"No, you're fine."

First, I fall asleep in front of her, then I fall asleep ON her? This isn't the kind of guy I wanted to be. Not for Sumire.

I pinched my nose.

"Koko, remember to take care of yourself."

She was right in front of me. She raised her petite hand and patted me on the head.

I was definitely awake now.

Is my face red? Don't be red.

If my face was giving me away, there was nothing for it. She was too close for me to hide anything, and it was too late to try. As if my terrible awkwardness was infectious, she stopped moving to stare at me. She still had her hand on my head.

"Are you—Are you copying me?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"All right then…"

I think…

I could feel my face getting hotter.

I think that's the cutest thing I've ever heard. In my whole life.

Sumire's eyes roved over my face. Then, soft as down, she rubbed my brow with her thumb.

"What's that for?"

"So that your face doesn't become an obi mask," she teased.

We stared at each other, unable to tear our gazes away. She cleared her throat and in that husky voice, "Now that I'm sure you're not going to have a permanent scrunched up face, I'll take my leave."

She took her hand away and fled from the room without another word.

Alone, I groaned aloud.

"She didn't mean anything by that, right? Just like I didn't mean anything when I—"

What was I saying? Or course I meant something by it.

Did she know how I felt? Did she see me blushing? Because she was blushing too.

Damn. Damn it!

My face sank into my hands. I felt hot. If it was a fever, it wasn't the kind medicine could help. My head still tingled from her touch. I swore not to get any close to her. Why does this keep happening?

How am I supposed to force myself not to think? To feel?

Her expression was burned into my memory. The heat in her eyes. Her lips. When you look at me like you feel it too, it makes it a thousand times harder to resist you.

"I'm in trouble."

… I can't go back to thinking of her as a sister now.

Cold baths and meditation and maybe a pilgrimage. Or two. It might take that and more to act normal the next time I saw her.


End file.
